the legend of abandoned kids
by greatpika444
Summary: this story tells about a kind pikachu who raise an eevee who was abandoned by her own father. they get a big journey and so many problem waiting for them. this story was named 'the most tragic way', but I think it doesn't fit so I changed it. this is the past of them, but their adventure won't stop here. it's gonna move on into some story. well, just read and enjoy it!
1. meet the eevee!

I was still 2 years old, but I'd needed to survive alone. I don't know who my parents, but I didn't care too much about it, just curious a little... I could survive because when I was abandoned, Lucario, the one who had a shop, found me and adopted me. yes right, I was a shopkeeper. I kept that shop everyday, from around 5 am till 9 pm. I never get enough money, but I didn't care because Lucario treated me just as his own son. he gave me job because he wanted me to learn, to get money, we need to work. but he didn't cruel, he just taught me with his own way. he let me to keep my profit for my own allowance. Oh, anyway, I am a PIKACHU.

* * *

Pikachu's pov

I worked at the shop just as always, and it was my lunch time. I like to walk around, so I always took my lunch time to walk at the forest. it was a peaceful forest, so Lucario let me to walk around. but that day, was unusual. luckily, I was looked at the sky that time. I saw an egg fall from the sky. I managed to caught it. Then I try to look around me and I saw a cliff above me. I tried to go there. Well, who knows? May be that an egg from a birds. But suddenly, a voice came, a rage one, from an umbreon.

"hey! give that egg back!" he shouted.

"is it yours? why did you dropped it?" I asked him.

"it's none of your business! just give me the egg!"

"then, why must I give you this egg? how if you want to break this egg?"

"just give it to me! it's mine!"

"never!"

"arghhh! Look kid! Give that egg to me!"

"no!"

"I didn't want to this, but you insist me to. now DIE!" then he ran to me and tried to hit me, I managed to run from him. then right when he was about to hit me, the egg started to hatch. his attention was distracted, so I used that chance to run away with flash move. Then I get out from forest as fast as I could. right when I got out from the forest, the egg hatched a baby which was a little brown fox, with a soft and fluffy white fur around its neck. Then I went back to the shop

After I reached the shop, I saw lucario were standing at the shop. I thought he was angry because I went too long just for lunch. I couldn't even lift my face to him, but he, he hugged me.

"pikachu, you shouldn't went like that! I'm afraid something happened to you."

"...you don't angry?" I asked still

"of course not! you are my son."my tears fell slowly, in joy.

"...oh right! I found someone and he tried to break an egg. But I managed to safe it, and when I safe it, it transform into this pokemon!" I said as I showed him the brown fox.

"let me look at this... oh, it's an eevee, a female."

"eevee? what is eevee?"

"well, eevee is a pokemon which can evolve into so many different kind. it can transform into leafeon, umbreon, vaporeon, flareon, jolteon, umbreon, or espeon."

"wow, cool!"

"well, what's your plan with this baby?" he asked me. of course, all I thought was just safe her, but never thought about the next.

"uh... how if I adopted her as my sister? can I? can I?" I asked him hopefully.

"of course!"

"YAY! thanks Lucario!" I thanked him as I hugged him. then I raised the baby along with Lucario.


	2. the new family

Well guys, I'm sorry if I have some mistake back there. Well, this is my really first fanfiction though, so please forgive me if I have a bad grammar or the other bad things. Welll, there you go. Enjoy the story!

Pikachu's pov

Then, I found what must I do to a newborn baby. First, I gave her a milk, but the only way to get it, is just from the milktank farm. Then I off to that place, which had a bad reputation. But that the only place which sells milk, so I had no choice. After a while, I arrived and saw a farm, a big one. The wind there is so cold that ,make me scared, but not when I remembered about a little baby who need my help. So I brave myself and found the farm owner.

"hey kid! What do you want here?"

"I wanna buy some milk."

"well, it's 1000 poke for each one bottle!" I knew that's crazy, so I asked him.

"hey, I'm not that fool! It's can't be that expensive!"

"you wanna buy this or not?" he said with an evil smirk. I couldn't say anything. I still thought what should I do till he offered me a battle.

"well then, how if we battle. If you win, you can get 10 bottles of milk for FREE. But, if you lose, you must work here as my servant."

"how can I trust you?" then he took a piece of paper and made a contract. Well, I knew that I will never understand why did he do this far, but first thing first, I need to got some milk. So without hesitation, I accepted the challenge.

"fine, but I should be the one who make the rule."looked like he really underestimate me since I was a little kid.

"fine."

"we will fight until one of us say 'give up'."

"you sure a cocky kid. Do you want to have a mentally fight huh? Fine with me!" then, the battle began. Before I acted, he used tackle, quickly. Of course because of our different weight, I flung to the tree. Well, I could see some fireflies, but then I regained back myself and saw he started to tackle me again and this time, it hit me so hard that I lost my conciousness for a second. When I woke up, I found that I was tied.

"hah! I will let you feel the hell!" then I knew, why this farm had a really bad reputation. He hit me again and again. he gave me no mercy.

/darn, I must get out from here before it's too late. But how?\ then I remembered that this is the mental fight, so I used flash which blinded him for a second.

"argh! My eyes!" then I took this chance to freed myself from the tie. Luckily, I found a piece of sharp glass, I managed to grab it and released myself. Then I kept using my flash which made him annoyed. Well, who won't annoyed if they couldn't see a thing? But he managed to caught me and started to broke my arm. I couldn't do anything.

"hah! I'll broke your arm unless you say those words!" I was almost said those words, but I remembered that I need to got those milks, so I refused to lose and started struggling. Then somehow, a light came from my cheeks and it shocked him and made him numb, and I knew that I was just using a 'thundershock'.

"damn! this kid paralyze me!" then I took this chance to swap our places.

"so, now say those words or else, your arm will be broken!"

"hah! You think I'll believe that you could broke my arm?" then I showed him my power from keeping a shop which mean I already lift some heavy things.

"damn!"

"so?"

"fine, fine! I give up!" then I let him go.

"now keep your promise!"

"fine! Here." He said as he handed over 10 bottles of milk. Then I got home and gave the baby eevee the milk which I got. She looked happy while she drank the milk. She's rather cute though. Then, surprisingly after she emptied her bottle, she licked me at my cheeks. I thought that will be my best memories ever. It was, but it isn't.

"aww, you're cute eevee."

"ee!" it looked like she want to thanked me. Then she yawned and I sang a lullaby song for her and it's put her asleep. after it, I went to my room and took rest. I tried to hid it from lucario but I totally failed. He came to my room and saw me with my wounds.

"what happened?"

"nothing at all lu-"

"don't lie. I know there's something wrong, right? Just tell me."

"it's okay lucario. I'm fine."

"you know? You are a hard-headed kid. But never let it kill you, okay?"

"don't worry, I'll be fine." Then, he got out from my room and I took a short nap.

After a nice short nap, I took a look at the baby eevee to make sure that she's okay, and she is. So, I went to the shop and got back to work. It just took 23 minutes, and the baby eevee woke up and cried. I came to her and sooth her.

"there, there. I'm here eevee." But surprisingly, she suddenly stopped crying and calmed. That made me a little confused, but I let it go and I brought her to the shop and continue to kept the shop. Then, our loyal customer, clefairy, came to buy some ingredient.

"hey, that's a cute eevee! Is that an orphan?"

"actually no ma'am. I found her father tried to killed her, so I help her."

"oh, if that so. Do you know what did newborn baby need?"

"ummmm... all I know, they need milk for their meal."

"well, I think I can give you advice. First, you do a right things. She need a milk, some milks. Next, they need a baby toys. Do you have one?"

"...no ma'am."

"well, come to my house. I can give you some from my son's old baby toys. I think I didn't need it anymore. And one more. They need their parents time. Since her parents don't want her, I think you must replace their place. Give her attention, or she will feel lonely."

"yes ma'am. Thanks for the advice."

"so, I'll wait you at 9 pm, after your works over."

"thanks!" I thanked her cheerfully. Then, at 9 pm, I took the toys and got back to my home and played with my new little sister, eevee.  
-

how was it? please keep reading, and enjoy the story!


	3. the beginning of long journey

Me :"well, this chapter gonna be the beginning of the adventure, so keep following the story."

Pikachu :"hiya! I'm sorry if this writer have a bad grammar and verb, jus lok my dilaogue! Its terrible."

Me :"hey!"

Eevee :"I'll do the disclaimer. Gp444 doesn't have a pokemon."

Me :"well, that's that. Now let's started the story!"

Pikachu :hye! Fix mai" dilaouge ca'nt yu?"

Me :"so you need my help?"

1 month later, Pikachu's pov

After those incidents, I got some help from getting the milk. Well, they gave me some respect after I beat milktank. I was playing with eevee. "hey eevee, you just like me, abandoned. But you know? You are lucky. You know your parent, but me? ...wel, you can't be understand me right?" I said rheotically, but then surprisingly she looked like can understand me. "eee..." she said as she came closer to me and kissed me on my cheek. "ee!" she said to me while set her puppy face to me. "awww... thank you eevee!" "ee! Pika ee!" "yeah. That's my... name. EEVEE! Have you just... called me?" "ee! Pika ee!" "th-that's the second!" and with just 2 'pika' back there, my eyes now full with tears, tears of joy. But, an unthinkable thing happened. Suddenly, I heard an explode right in front of the shop. I ran quickly to the shop with eevee in my back. "lucario, what's going on here? Why did I hear an explosion?" "we are attacked. I can't explain right now. Go to the living room! I'll behind you." Then I went to the living room as instructed. Few seconds later, he arrived at the livingroom. Then, he quickly pulled a secret rope plastered behind a picture which made a floor flipped and a underground tunnel revealed. "wow cool, but... what is this?" "you need to escape. Pikachu, I've already recognized your father." "my-my father? When did you know him? Why didn't you tell me." "I'm sorry pikachu. I-I just don't want you to leave me. I have already thought you as my own son, so do eevee. I'm afraid if you leave me for your father..." he said with his sad face. So sad. I just silenced after heard those things until he spoke again. "well, you two need to run now." "how about you?" "I'll be here. I will try my best to buy some time for you." "but I won't make it al-" "look pikachu. You're still 2 years old. But I know, you've already strong enough to go. There will be so many paths for you to take. Some of them will be your option, but some are paths you must take. But remember, you are never alone. You have each other. And when you see a dead end, don't give up. There isn't destiny which can't be changed. Every future can be changed. You have a chance to choose which future you will have. I believe you can make it. Be happy for me. Now go!" "but-" "GO!" he yelled with angry tone. I just silenced and I run through the tunnel."your father is in the clover village, name's damion." Then he closed the tunnel. Before the tunnel closed, I managed to thanked him. "thanks dad." And I saw a smile from his face which I've never seen. I thought that will be the last time I saw him, but it wasn't. I ran through the tunnel and with eevee in my hold. She's struggling, showed that she want to go back. I didn't let her go. After I reached the end of the tunnel, I found a bag full with money and a letter inside the bag. I read the letter and it's from lucario. /pikachu. This letter is for you. When you read this letter, you must be run into a trouble without me. Bring this bag, I knew this will be happened. Be careful! Your journey will be so long. I hope for your best.\ my tears were starting to falling down after I read that letter. I took the bag and started to run again through a forest.

Finally, I arrived at the clearing. I started to exhausted with struggling eevee. She now cried and bite me. I couldn't help it anymore. "**STOP IT EEVEE! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!** **YOU JUST A LITTLE SHIT!**" I said as I slapped eevee as hard as I could. But well, she's a baby. What could I expected? She cried harder than ever. I couldn't help it. I took some distance from eevee. "I... I'm sorry eevee. I-I didn't mean to do that. I... I'm just can't bare it anymore... even lucario expected too much from me. I-I'm just a 2 years old kid." Then all of my tears which were held all the time falling down, wetted my cheeks. I couldn't think anything but eevee's bite. /does she hate me that much?\ is what I thought, and more, I slapped her so badly. I couldn't think, how much she will hate me after those incidents. I was afraid. But I was wrong. It looked like she didn't hate me. She came to me and then she licked my cheek to got my attention. "ee." That what she said. I think she want to soothe me. Then she nuzzled her face to my chest. "I'm sorry eevee. I-I promise I will never do that again. I swear I will protect you, with every of my life. I swear..." then we went back to the road like before, but now eevee didn't struggling and she's in my back, above the bag.

Me :"so, how was it?"

Pikachu :"not bad, but your grammar still sucks."

Me :"c'mon pikachu. Why it seems like you hate me so much?"

Pikachu :"why? I know you won't give a pun to your favorite pokemon. That's why."

Eevee :"c'mon guys. Stop it."

Me :"ow man... I'm tired with all of this. I guess I'll take some rest."

Pikachu :"GP444 OUT! YIPEEEE! TIME FOR PARTY!"


	4. a fake life

Me :"hi guys- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Pikachu :"well, we-"

Me :"PARTY'S OVER! GET OUT FROM MY ROOM!"

Everyone:"booo..."*went out from my room

Pikachu :"okay, I'm so-"

Me :"SHUT UP! NOW GET OUT FROM HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

Pikachu :"... I hate you." *bang the door*

Eevee :"ow c'mon. You don't need to be so harsh like that, you know it."

Me :"not this time..."

Eevee :"where are you going?"

Me :"calm myself at the nearest cliff."

Eevee :"... well, I'll do the disclaimer before it's gone worse. GP444 doesn't own pokemon. Enjoy the story! I should do something with this..."

* * *

Pikachu's pov

After a few miles I walked, my feet started to I found a board which was written: /clover village. 50 km\

"what? You must be kidding. How far is clover town?" ~growl...~

"ugh... my stomach..." I said silently, wished eevee didn't hear was already 7 pm and I hadn't eaten anything.

"eee..." eevee looked starving too.

"well, what we got here? A starving eevee? Do you want to eat? Do you?" I asked with my funny face to made eevee felt better.

"ee!" well, luckily we got 3 bottles of milk in my bag. I took 1 and gave it to eevee.

"there you go little angel." She really hungry I guess. She drank the milk greedily and just 5 seconds after it, the bottle's empty.

"wow eev! You really hungry aren't you?"

"ee..." eevee sure looked tired.

"well, now get to sleep eevee." Then I sang a lullaby song which I always sing for eevee, 'the time has come'. that song was used to make me sleep. Lucario was the one who sang it for me. It just took a minute and she fell asleep.

"hufff... she's finally asleep." ~growl...~

"hmmm... better I keep move." And I walked along the path. But suddenly, I could hear a noise.

"hah! Finally! The clover village!" I said but smile didn't show on my face with all my tire. I took a look around me for a home which was written 'damion's house'. I searched it for an hour but I couldn't find it. Then I asked a sandslash.

"excuse me sir, where is damion's house?"

"... are you a newcomer?"

"yeah. What's wrong?"

"well kid, there's a rumor that damion is a cold-hearted raichu." he said. hatred looked in his eyes, told me that he hated Damion for sure.

"oh... but I'm his son. I've never met him."

"do you really need to meet him?" then I nodded slowly, unsure.

"... well, he lives in that house over there." He said as he pointed a big house.

"wow! Is he that rich?"

"indeed. But he's known as a murderer, some know he is a robber." I was trembling after heard those rumor. But I didn't have any option, so I just went to that house.

"be careful kid!" he warned.

"thanks!" I yelled as I walked to the house. Then I knock the house for no answer.

"hellooo! Is someone there?" then the door banged to the wall as a raichu with mad looking stood right in my front.

"what do you want?"

"are you damion?"

"what if it right?" he replied coldly.

"yes or no?" I asked him back

"yes." Then I hugged him as I said: "dad, it's me!" he looked shock that time.

"you-you are my son?"

"yes, dad. I'm alive."

"why did you come here?" he said in annoyed tone. Then I told him the story.

"hmmm... it's okay if you want to stay here. But you must give me 100 poke per day, and because you come with eevee, you must pay double."

"what? Dad, I'm your son! Can you just give me a hand?"

"never! You stay here, you pay!" I didn't have any choice, so I agreed. Well, from those sort of things, I could see that my dad is greedy. Then I went to my room and put eevee to the bed, then I counted the money lucario gave me, and surprisingly, the total is 50000 poke!

"wow! I never know lucario have this much!" I yelled, but I keep it not too loud, cause if damion found out, he would take it from me. So, I hid those money and separated it. I went to the nearest diamond seller and bought a diamond which cost 20000 poke. Then I went back and put the diamond inside it. Then, I put the other 15000 poke inside the bag. I found a zipper that really hidden so no one could think if there will be a zipper at it. Another 10000 poke I used to bought a ruby, and I hid the ruby inside my badge which I made when I was 1 years old. Lucario helped me to make it. Then I wore the badge and gave the necklace to eevee. Then, I put the other 5000 poke in my wallet. ~growl...~

"urghh... come to think of it... I haven't eaten yet today... well, I guess I must took a long rest.. I need to find a job tomorrow..." then I slept aside eevee and I hugged her protectively.

* * *

Next morning

Today, I didn't wake up first like usual. My hunger made me sleep. Luckily, eevee woke me up with her licks.

"unghh... okay eevee... stop it. I'm awake." "eee!" she said enthusiastically. Then, I took bath with eevee and prepared to work. I got some work. I become a laborer, servant, shopkeeper, every job I could do. Some place tried to stop me cuz I'm still kid t all, but it wouldn't stop me. I showed them that I could do far more better than the other. While I was working, eevee played around my workshop and sometimes, I played with her. But when I was work at 12 am as a servant, I lost my conciousness. Then I regained my conciousness and saw clefairy, who I worked for.

"hey, have you eaten today?"

"well,honestly I didn't eat from yesterday."

"so take your time. Eat. You need it."

"but-"

"just eat! I don't want you fall again. You can resume later."

"thanks ma'am." Then I brought eevee and ate, after it I went back to work.

"hey, you did a great work. If you need job, you can work here anytime you need, okay? Here, your money."she said as she handed over 94 poke.

"thanks ma'am!" and so I went home. At the end, my profit is pretty good. I reached 563 poke. I gave the 200 for damion, spent some for food, and saved the other. This happened to my life, until I 5 years old...

* * *

Eevee :"well, that will be the next chapter, so if you want to know what happened, keep reading!"

Pikachu :"hey, where's GP?"

Eevee :"well, someone's fool made he mad and now he went to the cliff."

Pikachu :"what? Cliff? What the hell that fool want? He want to suicide? Oh sh**!" *run to the nearest cliff

Eevee :"well, I think I can make them together again. See ya!" *running to GP_444's room

GP_444 sign out


	5. the runaway

Kyou :"HI GUYS!"

Me :"hey Kyou, you're seemed really cheerful today."

Keith :"dunno. He has become like this since this morning."

Kyou :"ANOTHER GREAT DAY FOR NEW CHAPTER! WOOOO- HOOOO!"

Keith :"excuse me, it's always being a great day for you. Why did you overreact today?"

Kyou :"...are you annoyed?" *ears lowered*

Keith :"kinda."

Me :"w-well, let's get this-"

Piku and Eve :"hi guys!"

Kyou :"you guys come again! Welcome!"

Rin :"hey, sorry I'm late. I made some cakes today. Oh, you guys came in the perfect timing! Here the cakes!"

Everyone :"let's dig in!"

Rin :"wait, what will happen if Kyou becomes evil? Will he still here?"

Me :"... I'm afraid after this chapter,he will be not appeared again."

Rin :"wh-what?"

Kyou :"what's the matter? Why are your face looked so shocked?"

Rin :"it's nothing! I swear!"

Kyou :"well then. You better fast before the cake gone."

Me :"we will come soon."

Kyou back to eat

Rin :"d-did he know it?"

Me :"of course. He's the only one knows this except you and me. Please, don't let anyone else know. It's his willing to do this."

Rin :"... okay."

Piku :"what's the matter? C'mon!"

Me and Rin :"coming!"

Me :"kyou, do the disclaimer!"

Keith :"again? When will it my turn?"

Rin :"be patient, Keith."

Keith :"oh right, I forgot you are his girlfriend."

Rin :"I-I'm not his girlfriend!" *blush*

Kyou :"thanks! GP_444 doesn't own any pokemon!"

Keith :"and he's sucks!" *bang the door*

Me :"w-well, let the story begin!"

* * *

Kyou's pov

After beat Keith, I went straight to my father's guild, named 'darguzz'. I was going there to take my father's old guild (with a weird name). After 15 minutes, I'd just founded that I forgot my father's dead body which I needed to bring as proof that I had beaten him. Then I went back. Luckily, it looked like my twin went to look after me, so I had no problem to bring that dead body with me since the village is still recovering. Of course I used a thing to bring it, and it was 'package orb'. It's really easy to bring big things with this orb.

"man, how could I forget this thing? It'll be important for my plan." Then I went through the forest, named 'beast forest'. As it name, I met some beast which tried to accompany me along my way, but unfortunately, I didn't need any. After a day, I finally reach the 'harcett town'. I went to my father's guild and looked after the man in charge since my father wasn't there. Then a machamp came out and underestimated me with his evil grin.

"a kid? What do you want here?"

"are you the leader of this guild?"

"why must I tell you?"

"because I will be this guild's new leader." Everyone there turned and stared at me. It seemed they were annoyed by my words. The grin on his face faded instantly.

"did you know what you said?"

"of course I do."

"YOU KID! DO YOU WANT TO FIND PROBLEM HERE?"

"you better not shout when talking with your leader."

"YOU SHIT!" then I used the package orb and show my father's dead body.

"I've killed your leader, which is my father. Now, this guild is mine." Everyone there stood up and shocked a bit. That machamp made an 'o' with his mouth.

"i-impossible! You dare to kill our leader? Now face our wrath!" then all, 23 pokemons there raged and started to engage me.

"is this your behavior in front of your leader?" I said as I dodged all the attack came to me.

"you only dodge us! It means you kill our leader by luck!" I just grinned.

"I'm just testing my new comrades right now and you guys terrible. How could you guys still alive? You have no strategy for fight." I said as I widened my grin.

"rule number 1." I said as I moved quickly to their healer.

"never let your healer armless!" I said as I used close combat to their healers.

"now you have no healer right?" then I saw one from them afraid to fight.

"rule number 2: never afraid!" I said as I dashed to him and used slam, a powerful one.

"and the third rule:" I said as I made a powerful wave with my power, sent them flying back.

"you need to teamwork." I said as I checked if someone still wanted for another punch. But it seemed I succeed to make them scared

"anyone still dare to face me?" I dare them.

"n-no sir!" they replied, a bit scared.

"great. Now clean this room and prepare yourself, cause tonight, I'm gonna start my leadership and appoint you for a duty. I wish you obey me or you know what I will do. GOT IT!"

"r-right sir!"

"IS THIS MY NEW COMRADES? I CAN HEAR A BABY TALK LOUDER THAN THIS!"

"R-RIGHT SIR!"

"now that's my comrades. Now OFF!"

"YES SIR!" they replied once again, before they departed and so did I. I prepared my room there, my dad's room which belonged to me that time. I took some rest while waiting for the night came.

At night, guild's hall

"are everyone here now?" I asked them.

"YES SIR!"

"great. Now I will fix my dad's plan. It's really retarded. Do you think you can rule the world with this way? You think you can fight everyone with just this member? I don't think so. First, I command all of you to help everyone just like the other guild!"

"what?" I heard someone gasped right after I told my plan.

"but, why must we do that?" another one asked.

"you know you will never rule this world with only this members, but! If we managed to get the world's faith, slowly, we will rule this world easily. We can make them fight against their own friends, and once they're weakened, we will beat them easily, and we will rule this world easily!"

"OOOO!" they cheered up.

"now, I will need some things to start this plan." Then, I arranged them into groups of three. Then I appointed 3 members as the one who responsible with the registration of new members and some to find jobs for the guild. Then I departed them and took some rest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Keith's pov

It was pretty long way we'd passed. It was night though... luckily or what I didn't care, but we still managed to reach the town, named Uricasm Town. I went to an inn with Rin, and stayed at a room.

"h-hey, why do we gather in a room?" she asked me, looked like I was suspicious to her.

"don't worry. I'll sleep at the sofa." I calmed her down.

"we don't know how long this journey. We need to save some money." I explained.

"okay. Anyway, you're the leader!" she said cheerfully and cutely.

"thanks for understanding me."

"no need to thank." Then we went to our room and as I said, I slept at the sofa.

I was awakened at 1 AM. I went and had a glass of water and went back to sleep, at least that what was I thought. But just when I saw the bed, it was empty.

"where is Rin?" I asked to myself. Then I searched her around the inn, but I found nothing. Then I went outside and searched her around the town and still, I didn't find a thing.

"really, where is she?" I sighed. Then I went to the lake, the last place I didn't check and if she was not there, I would conclude that she ran away. But I found her, with her tears. I walked slowly to her.

"hey. Do you love Kyou?" I asked her. Well, it's pretty obvious though. She blushed badly, meant that I was right.

"hear me, try to forget him. You could see what happened right?"

"but... how if he didn't really become evil?"

"it's not just an act. He was serious at everything he did and if he wanted for a joke, he won't go this far!"

"still..." she was still unconvinced.

"...hey, did you two fight earlier?" she asked me.

"... if you put it that way, well yeah." I replied, but still unconvinced with my own answer.

"what happened? And when did it happen?" she interrogated me.

"it's... when the first day we school. He helped me from bullies, but I hate when he do such a thing. It made me... feel depressed..."

"and what did you say?"

"I just said I hate him, that's all..." I was afraid if she'd hate me after I told the truth, but she wasn't.

"hmm... I'm not sure that's the problem. He's not that kind of guy. He... is a nice guy." Somehow, those jealous feelings came to me.

"it happens again..." I muttered.

"huh? What happens again?"

"n-nothing! Really, nothing..." she looked at me unconvinced.

"uh... did you have something to say?" she asked me. Then she came closer to me and asked me once more.

"Keith, we're friend. If you have a problem that is bugging you, just tell me. I will help you as long as I can." She said sweetly.

"... I think you will never understand me." I said coldly.

"... are you... surprised?" she asked me.

"not at all. I never trusted anyone and I _will _never." I replied with the same tone. She didn't say anything and we went back for a sleep.

* * *

the next morning

I woke up and I acted like that night never happened. I thought she did the same thing as me, and she greeted me as usual.

"morning Keith." she greeted half-awaken.

"morning." I tried to act usually. We got prepared for the next journey and once we're ready, we departed. It wasn't long, but Rin stopped and asked me.

"Keith..."

"what?"

"did I... disturb you all this time?"

"... I don't know myself..." I said, unconvinced. Just after heard my answer, she ran away.

"R-Rin! Where are you going?" she stopped a while to answer before she started to run again.

"I don't want to get in your way." That what she said. I admit it, for a girl, she was a great runner. I hardly to catch up with her. I lost sight of her. I ran by following her smell. After a while, I found her, ran into another trouble with a jerks.

"hey, cute girl. Are you lost?" said a kingler.

"we could accompany you if you want." Said a zoroark.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not lost. Thanks for your kindness." She answered sincerely. Looked like she didn't understand that she was in trouble...

"you didn't get it? You _must_ go with us!" yelled the zoroark. Not took so long, but she managed to hit both of them.

"you little! Catch her and sell her! She'll make money for us." Ordered the zoroark, before a bunch of pokemons popped out and surrounded her.

"now stop right there." I went to them, well-prepared for fight.

"who the heck are you? You better run now than acting like a hero." Threatened the zoroark.

"I usually did not interfere, but I had the responsibility to keep her save, so I can't just run away. Pardon me, but I still have o do so let's make this fast." I tried to intimidate them and hoped they'd let us go easily, but it **was **a real failure I got and they really were a hot-headed, so my intimidate was just make them angrier...

"who do you think you are?"

"just grab that eevee and **kill** that bastard!" one of his underlings aid as he commenced battle. I beat them, one by one, but they're way too much for me. After beat about 7 of them, I ran out of energy. An onix grabbed me from behind.

"now, let him pay for what he'd done to our comrades." One by one, they come and hit me on the face, stomach, and everypart of me they could hit.

"NO! KEITH!" Rin shouted worriedly.

"I'll go with you! But please, let him go." I heard her offered such a silly exchange.

"fine." They let me go, laid on the ground.

"I'm. Not. WEAK!" I shouted as I used a strange power and unleashed it. I didn't have any idea about what power did I use, but I wouldn't let it distract me. I kept using that power berserkly, which came out and enhanced my moves, like tackle, dig, shadowball, or slam. Sometimes, I punched the air to create an air punch which attacked them rangely.

"w-what the heck just happened?"

"sir, our gang wounded badly."

"tch, retreat for now!" the zoroark pulled his gang back.

"are you okay?" I asked her.

"thanks. I'm okay." I was really glad to hear that.

"anyway, why did you chase me?" she asked me.

"I told you, I have the responsibility to keep you safe." I explained.

"but, you never trust me. Why do you still protect me, someone you don't trust?" I had no idea what to say.

"that's... um... well..." she didn't wait for my answer.

"you **did **worry about me right?" she asked me slyly.

"th-that's not true!" I blushed slightly.

"then I'll go again!"

"DON'T!" I shouted instantly.

"then you **really did **worry about me." She claimed.

"fine, I admit it, I was worried about you."

"I knew I was right." she said proudly. Then we went back to the inn and I still thinking, what might that power I got...

* * *

Me :"holiday's over..."

Piku :"and don't you dare to say that you late to post this chapter with that reason." *glare*

Me :"I ADMIT IT! I AM LAZY! I KNOW THIS WILL HAPPEN AGAIN!"

Piku giggles

Keith :"why are you giggling?"

Piku :"well, like this GP rather than the friendly one. It feels more natural."

Eve :"anyway, where's Kyou?"

I silence

Rin :"he had something to do."

Eve :"oh, I see..."

Keith :"he never told me anything about that."

Rin :"well, he doesn't want to disturb you."

Me :"how if we end it here? I wanna treat you guys for dinner."

Everyone :"YAY!"

Me :"hey Rin, are you feeling better?"

Rin :"more or less..."

Me :"sooo, let's end this."

Everyone :"see ya later!"

GP_444 sign out


	6. school's day

Everyone :"hi!"

Me :"finally we reach chapter 6!"

Pikachu :"you should thanked me cuz I am a perfect pokemon to be the superstar." *pose*

Eevee :"not for long brother! I'll be the main character for the next chapter!"

Pikachu :"oh yeah? Let's see then. Who's better you or me!"

Eevee and pikachu : *glaring each other*

Me : "it's getting hot here. Better you guys read the story before this become sillier... "

Eevee and pikachu :"GP_444 DOESN'T OWN POKEMON!"

Pikachu :"he's too silly for that."

Me :"hey!"

* * *

Eevee's pov, 4 June, the next morning after the incident

I woke up with pikachu near me. I realized that I was sleeping on the bed. I tried to recognize where am I but I found nothing. Not long after it, pikachu awoke.

"pikachu, where are we?"

"oh eevee. Good morning" he said as he yawned, showed that he still half asleep.

"good morning pikachu, but can I know where are we?"

"here the story:

**FLASHBACK** pikachu's pov

When the night I fell unconciousness, there was someone came and helped me. After few minutes, I awoke to find myself on this bed. Then someone came to that room. I got ready to protect myself but when I saw that pokemon, I saw a clefairy, a familiar one.

"wait, looks like I know you..."

"yes you know. I am clefairy. You've worked here don't you remember?"

"oh, right... what happened to me?"

"you was fell on the street. you are sick and too tired."

"oh... thanks for helping then!" I said with my fake smile on my face.

"... you have problem don't you?"

"well... the truth is yes." Then I told her the stories."

**END OF FLASHBACK** eevee's pov

"then she let us stay here."

"oh... so that's why..." I said as I tried to understand every of the story.

"well, here." He said as he gave me a pretty box with a silver ribbon tied it.

"what's this?"

"happy birthday eevee! This is your 5th birthday right?" he told me cheerfully.

"really? I forgot it. Thanks pikachu!" I replied with a kiss on his red cheeks.

"it's okay eevee. Anyway, there's another good news for you."

"what is it?"

"you know why I tried so hard to collect money?"

"ummmm... no idea."

"next week, you will school."

"what is school?" I asked curiously.

"well, school is a place where you will meet someone around your ages and you will learn so many thing from a pokemon whom will you call by 'teacher'."

"sounds cool! Did you ever school too brother?" I asked.

"yeah." He replied but he didn't seem concern about it. I knew he was lying.

"... you didn't go to school?"

"well, it's too late for me to school. But I won't let you become like me."

"why don't you use your money for yourself to school?"

"it's better you who go to school." He replied with a sweet smile. I couldn't say anything. He was far too kind!

"well, now I think I'll get to work now!"

"..." I couldn't reply anything.

"don't worry eevee! Now I will not work so hard. I'll back soon so we can play together."

"really? I love you brother!" I spoke cheerfully knowing he will back for me. Then I remembered what I wanted to ask that time.

"right, did you recognize who did want to bought me?"

"... yeah."

"who did?"

"... your father." After heard it, I surprised.

"...well, I'm off then."

Then he off to work. I let it go and I went to the living room to meet clefairy.

"morning eevee! here your breakfast." she told me as she showed me a pancake. I went to her knowing I was hungry.

"thanks clefairy." I said as I took the pancake.

"hey, can you tell me what you usually do?" I asked her while took a bite.

"well, I have a shop over there. But I don't open it till 9 am."

"can I work at your shop? can I?"

"you're too young for work eevee." she said refused me. But I wouldn't give up.

"I want to work!" I asked.

"why do you want to work so much?"

"I just bored..."

"well, than you can come with me."

"thanks!" then finally I worked with her all day while waiting for my beloved brother.

* * *

5 days later, at the morning.

"wake up eevee."

"unghhh... 5 more minutes..." I said knowing it's still early.

"it's your schools day you remember?" he said.

"oh right!" I said as I woke up.

Then I went to the bathroom to take a bath. After took bath, I wear my pink ribbon and the necklace which pikachu gave to me when I still a baby. Then I ate breakfast and prepared my backpack. Then I went to school with pikachu. After a few minutes, we reached the front gate of my school.

"well, have fun!"

"thanks pikachu!" I replied cheerfully and I went to my classroom. But I didn't know my classroom so I got lost... then I saw a zorua which looked like had the same age as me.

"excuse me, do you know where room 1 b?"

"I don't know and even I know, I will never told you." He replied with annoyed tone.

"damn that zorua. What's his problem?" I said to myself. But I let it go and finally I found my classroom just in bells rang and I go in and took a seat. But a damn thing happened. When In saw someone's in, I saw that zorua in and sit on the seat right beside me.

"you! Why do you sit here?" I asked annoyed.

"that's my line! Why must sit right beside me?" he spoke annoyed too. But before I could reply, the teacher came.

"good morning new students!"

"good morning ma'am!" everyone except me and that zorua replied.

"I'm roselia. Call me lia. I'll be your teacher and-" it looked like she noticed that me and zorua were glaring each other

"excuse me you there. May I know what distracted you from my greetings?" she said politely with a low wise voice as she .

"well, the thing is this li'l fox annoyed me." He said slyly.

"what? It's you who didn't show me this classroom?"

"why must I told ya? I even don't know who the hell are you." He replied.

"I think I know what's the problem." Lia talked to herself.

"then, can I get away from this damn zorua?" I asked wanted to get the hell away from him.

"otherwise, my dear. You'll sit near him until the end of class 1." I surprised after heard such a thing.

"WHAAT?" I and zorua screamed harmonically.

"indeed." She said calmly.

"but why?" I asked her.

"so you two can know each other and be a friend, that's why." She said calmly again.

"well then, take your seat back and let's play."

"What will we play miss?" a piplup asked her.

"tag team game." After heard it, I got a bad feeling...

* * *

Eevee :"Well, that's that."

Pikachu :"where's GP_444?"

Eevee :"over there." *walking to me*

Eevee :"hey, the readers gonna go. Say a farewell don't you?" *poke me*

Me :"..." *playing laptop*

Pikachu :"what's this button for?" *push the turn off button.

Me :"hey! Damn you pikachu!" *chasing pikachu*

Eevee :"well...*sweatdropping* what was you playing?"

Me :"well, I was playing transformice. It's fun!"

Eevee :"why do you play it? Is it that fun?"

Me :"well, beside it's fun, I can make so many friends all around the world. And there, I met someone who was really nice. Honestly, she brought a change in my thought."

Pikachu :"how dramatic." *rolling eyes*

Me :"and someone ruin it with his damn paw and an innocent face and lost my first!" *grab some fork*

Pikachu :"hey- put that- AAAAH!" *running while dodging the 'fork attack'.

Eevee :"well, see ya later." (I wish I have popcorn here to see these moments...)

Pikachu :"OOOOOOOOOOUUUUUCCHHHHHH!"

GP_444 sign out.


	7. new friends, new foes

Everyone :"Hi guys!"

Me :"the seventh chapter!"

Eevee :"well, pretty hardwork wasn't it?"

Pikachu :"and I did the most things."

Me :"all you did is destroying and trolling around."

Eevee :"CAN'T YOU TWO STOP FOOLING AROUND JUST FOR ONE CHAPTER?"

Me and pikachu :"..." *silenced and trembling by eevee's creepy aura*

Eevee :"enjoy the chapter 3" *cheerfully.

Me :"*whisper* did she have 2 sides?"

Pikachu :"*whisper* I didn't know too. You're the writer, the one who think about her characters..."

Me :"she's scary..."

Pikachu :"yeah..."

Eevee :"what did you guys say?" *smile with an evil aura*

Me &amp; pikachu :"no! Nothing! Really!" *sweatdrop*

Me :"it's just time for disclaimer! Yeah, that!"

Eevee :"oh, *smile brightly* so I will-"

Zorua :"GP_444 doesn't own pokemon."

Eevee :"HEY! WHY DID YOU SUDDENLY COME HERE AND STOLE MY LINE?"

Zorua :"you're sucks."

Eevee and zorua glaring each other.

Pikachu :"well, let the story begin!"

Me :"..." *surprised*

Pikachu :"what's with that surprised face?"

Me :"it's really strange heard you said a thing like that... it's not like you!"

Pikachu :"..." *=='*

* * *

Eevee's pov

Before the game started, miss lia wanted to know our names, and I noted all their names and species.

Buizel :"I'm zack." He said proudly.

Minccino :"I'm saki. It's my pleasure to meet you all." She said SO politely.

Piplup :"I'm luke. Happy to meet ya all!" he said cheerfully.

Abra :"I'm rian..." he said shyly.

Skitty :"I'm sarah. Please to meet you guys. 3" she said cutely.

Glameow :"I'm clara and it'll be your pleasure to meet me." No comment for this girl...

Bulbasaur :"jake." He said. He was kinda mysterious...

Squirtle :"I'm matthew.

Charmander :"I'm yoshi." He said with a pose.

Zorua :"I'm nicholas." This damn said with a cool voice. Did he think he was cool? I thought not.

Me :"I'm eevee."

Then miss lia looked pretty confused.

"you don't have a name?"

"I think no ma'am."

"well, let us call you eve can we?" luke said friendly.

"eve? That's not bad..." I said agreed with my new nickname.

"then all settled! This will be the group!"

Group 1 :rian (leader) matthew

Group 2 : yoshi (leader) zack saki

Group 3 : clara (leader) sarah jake

Group 4 : nicholas (leader) eve luke

As I thought before, it looked like lia would make me and nicholas in one group. Then she told us if the game will started tomorrow and we need to prepared  
ourselves for the tag battle. She told us that we would get a present if we won the battle and punished if we were the worst team. After we divided into  
teams, she taught us about our evolution, types, and a basic moves we needed to learn. I learn tackle, tail whip, growl and iron tail. then, the class over and we went back to our home. But suddenly I saw pikachu in front of the school's gate.

"pikachu! Why are you here? Didn't you should get work?"

"I told you right? I will give you more time than my work day."

"thanks pikachu."

Then we went home and take some rest after dinner. I told what I've got today, including that damn zorua. Pikachu said that I had an interest to this zorua ,  
but what were him expecting? That was insane.

* * *

Somewhere at the same night... the 3rd person's pov

"dang it! Why I can't trigger this **DARK ORB**?" said a shadow.

"leave it. Let's find the **ELEMENTAL ORB **before she did, or we will fail our ambition." Said the second shadow. Then, the first shadow put the ball and find that 'elemental orb'.

* * *

The next morning, eve's pov

Pikachu woke me up as always. He told me to warm up first. I didn't know why must I did a warm up, but he didn't joking, so I did as he said. After warmed up, I took a bath, breakfast with some toast, and went to school. After few minutes, I arrived at school. Then I talked with my new friend, luke until the bell rang.

"well, kids. As I told you yesterday, today is the day where you will tag team to play these games." She said.

"now you need to remember, teamwork or punishment. Your first game is finding the treasure. You will got some clues, which every team get a different hint, and you need to find the next hint, until you get the treasure. This game will last until the bells ring. The first one who get the treasure will get a help for the next game. Good luck 3" she told us calmly. Then she gave us the first hint, and suddenly my team were teleported to the lake near the school. Then I knew that the battle had just begun.

"well, as the leader, I have one rule for you. Just never get in my way." Nicholas told us like he was the best of us.

"what did you say? Do you think I'm that weak so I'll just get in your way?"

"I didn't say such a thing like that. You were."

"now you wanna pick a fight?"

"c'mon guys! We don't want to be punished right?" luke said to stop us arguing.

"fine..."

"lemme read the first hint." Nicholas said as he opened the letter and read it.

**|answer these: **

**1\. eevee's dark type evolution.**

**2\. vulpix's evolution**

**3\. seel's evolution**

**4\. the legendary pokemon, fire type dog pokemon  
**

**5\. a move that put you asleep and recover your hit points fully  
**

**6\. jigglypuff's evolution**

**7\. pokemon's god**

**8\. emboar's basic**

**9\. seviper's basic**

**10\. ponyta's evolution|**

"just that?" he asked rhetorically.

"hmmm... let's try to answer these. I think this is kind of puzzle..." I suggest them and we started to answer those question.

After few minutes, we finally finished that puzzle.

* * *

Eve :"why is it end here? We didn't tell the readers the answer yet."

Me :"well, this is a puzzle for them too. Wait for the next chapter to found he answer and try to find it yourself" *wink*

Pikachu :"doesn't it just your tactic so the reader keep following the story?"

Me : *GULP* "n-no it isn't"

Pikachu :"and why eevee's nickname just eve? Don't you just lazy to type anymore words so you erase 2 e letters from eevee's name?"

Me :*GULP* *sweatdrop* [how could he know what do I mean?]

Pikachu :"... look like I was right..."

Eve :"well, it's pretty good name I thought. And the one who solve that puzzle was-"

Nicholas :"me!"

Eve :"when did you came? Why did you always steal my line? This is my turn you damn!"

Nicholas :"well, I believe those readers like me more than you."

Eve :"GRRHHH..."

Me :"hey pikachu, did you realize it?" *whisper*

Pikachu :"yeah..." *whisper*

Eve :"what is it?" *rage aura come out from eve*

Pikachu &amp; me :"nothing!" *sweatdrop*

Nicholas :"well, just ignore these stupid guys."

Me, pikachu, eve :"what?"

Nicholas :"well, you guys are- wait, why do you guys bring that kni- WAHHH!"

Luke :"wow, this gonna be fun! Knives attack. See ya guys later!" *staring at the 'killing show'*

GP_444 sign out.


	8. the agreements of 2 hard-headed

Me :"hiya! It's been a while huh?"

Nicholas :"well, at this chapter, I will be the one wh-"

Eve :"who make thing worse and then I fix it."

Nicholas :"what? When the hell-"

Eve :"I came? Well, the same question for someone who suddenly came and then took my line and made me mad."

Nicholas :"ugh..."

Pikachu :"cool down kids. This story is not just yours. IT WILL BE TOTALLY MINE!"

Eve :"hell of from here. This chapter is mine!"

Eve, nicholas and pikachu glaring each other

Luke :"wow, and I thought it can't be worse..."

Me :"welcome to the freak's world then."

Eve, nicholas and pikachu :"GP_444 DOESN'T OWN POKEMON!" *harmonically*

Me :*sweatdrop* "uhhhh..."

Luke :"this gonna be a never-ending-fight for three stupids..."

Eve's pov

"Hmmm... according the answer, we got Umbreon, Nuzleaf, Dewgong, Entei, Rayquaza, Wigglytuff, Arceus, Tepig, Ekans, and Rapidash." Nicholas said calmly.

"what is this mean?" I asked them. But none of us knew what did it mean.

"hmmm... what should we do..."nicholas asked rheotically.

"wait! I think I know it!" I said happily.

"what?" nicholas replied unsurely.

"try to take the first letter of those answers."

"hey! You right!"

"it said UNDERWATER." I told them.

"Hmmmm... so the next hint is underwater right? it means we need to dive. Luke, can you lend me a hand?"

"sure! This is not a big deal for a water pokemon like ME!" he said with a strange pose and then he dive.

"well... ummm... g-good... job back there... eve." He said so hardly to thank me.

"no problem. We're team for now." I told him to make he know that I was just help my team, not him.

After a while, luke back to us with a blue lake box. I thought that what made him so long to find it.

"darn. They put the hint in the blue box so it'll hard to find."

"thanks for your help luke. Now let's see the next hint."

**|congratulation! You have found the second hint. The third hint is: **

**1\. Push this button.**

**2\. Find the next hint behind your images.**

**GOOD LUCK! |**

Then we saw the blue button in that blue box and pressed it as instructed. Then we warped once again to the school's kitchen.

"now we need to find it at here? Well then, according the hint, we need to find the next hint right behind us right, so..." he said as he turned his body.

"I think it's not that simple, nicholas."

"so what's your idea?"

"lemme think first..." then I took time to understand what did it mean.

"well then, think it when you find the next hint, can't ya?" he suggested.

"... I think you right."then we started to search it everywhere while I thought what did the hint mean.

"hey guys! Think I know what does it mean!"

"what is it luke?" I asked curiously.

"well, I think it's under our shadow!"

"shadow not always behind us luke..." I told him discouragely.

"hmmm... what about 'mirror'?" nicholas said unsurely.

"how so?" once again I asked curiously.

"well, it's right behind us right?"

"ummmm... you got the point." I replied.

"and the only mirror in the kitchen is-" added him.

"THAT RACK!" we said at the same time as we pointed a rack with shelf-made-by-steel.

I could sense that there was something make luke feel umm... kinda jealous? But I let it go and then we opened the rack, but we couldn't see anything. But suddenly, when I tried to grab something I might grab, but I felt something odd. There's nothing but I could touch it. Then I tried to take it, and then I opened it. It was not invisible, it was just have a same color with the rack.

"okay! What's the next hint?" I asked happily.

"take it easy eve. Here."

|find the next and LAST hint at the next places. Press the button. No clue, find yourselves. The next clue will be in an easter egg.|

Once again, we press the button and warped to the next place, the park. It's not at school, but I thought there must be someone who took eyes on us so we won't run away.

"well, no clue. Let's find it now!" nicholas ordered us.

Then we started to search the 'egg'. I searched it at the trees, chairs, but I found nothing. 1 minute, 2 minutes, 3 minutes, we couldn't find it. Suddenly, when I searched at the bushes, I found a ball which was shining so brightly and colorful. Without hesitation, I grabbed it and looked at it closely.

"wow! It's so beautiful... is it that egg?" I asked rhetorically.

but suddenly, the ball shined again brightly than before and I felt something happened to me, but it was warm and comfort. Then the ball didn't shine anymore.

"what was that? Why the ball stop shining? Oh well..." I asked rhetorically once again and then I let it go and went back to nicholas and luke.

"hey guys! Is this the egg?" I asked them.

"where? Lemme see it..." nicholas said as I gave him the egg.

"it's can't be opened. I think this is not the egg..." he said disappointed.

"oh, I'm sorry..." I apologized cause I knew that I had just made him disappointed.

"nah, it's okay eve. Just back and find it again." He said calmly.

/wow, I never know he can be that kind... well, at least as a team mates...\ I thought to myself.

After another minutes, finally luke found it and then we opened the egg and read the hint.

**|great work kids! Next will be the last! Get the treasure, pass the guardian, win the game! Good luck.|**

Then we warped again to the front of the class.

"well, dear. It looks like you the first one who come here." Someone said so calmly.

"miss lia!" we said harmonically.

"so she is the guardian..." nicholas said.

"what are we waiting for? ENGAGE!" luke said madly and charge her with peck.

"wait guys!" I tried to stop them, but luke was too focus to beat her.

"what is it eve?" nicholas asked me.

"we don't need to beat her right?"

"what do you mean?"

"we just need to pass her right?" I asked him to stop him to fight.

"you're right! so what must we do?"

"well, make her busy when I try to take that treasure." I said as I pointed the 'treasure' inside the hall.

"fine." He agreed.

Then nicholas and luke battle her and tried their best to make her focus to the battle, not to me. I walked slowly to the hall and right before I grabbed it, I couldn't move.

"w-what the..."

"hmph. It looks like we're just on time." I heard a voice came from behind me.

"w-who are you guys?" I asked them.

"the team who will win the game." The voice said and then I remembered that this voice is matthew's.

"now we're gonna win. So..." he said as he walked to the 'treasure'.

"no!" I yelled.

Suddenly, I could move again and matthew flung to the wall. When I knew how, rian's physic were broken by luke's bubblebeam while he still battle with miss lia and matthew hit by nicholas's iron tail.

"nicholas! You should battle with miss lia right?"

"well luke saw them coming and let me help you. He said he could handle her himself, so let's finish this!" he said and then he prepared a quick attack to rian.

"wow, how could you use quick attack?" I said as I ran to the 'treasure'.

"well, training?" he answered simply. "just grab that stupid 'treasure'."

"okay!" then I grabbed the 'treasure' and then ran away with nicholas and luke.

But before we could run, we suddenly warped AGAIN to a place I didn't recognize.

"what happened?" I asked

"no idea. We just suddenly teleported." Nicholas replied.

We looked around and then we found that we could see everything happened to the other teams from there. We could see rian, matthew, and the other from there. After a while, we couldn't saw rian's team, but we saw them in front of us. Then we realized, we were in the watcher's room. This is the personal room for our school where we could see everything happened in this school. After a while, the next team who win was clara's.

"so, for the last team, you must start tomorrow's race 10 minutes after the other team. For the first team, you may choose another team to join your team. So, which team do you want to join? She asked nicholas.

"hmmm..." it looked like he confused.

"how if we help the last team?"

"they can't help us for first 10 minutes you know it." He argued.

"well, I think we need to help each other right? if we don't help them, they will always lose because those penalty right? anyway, this is game. If they lose over and over, it will be not interesting right?" I tried to concern him.

" then, we choose yoshi's team!" He agreed.

"well then, let the second race begin!"

Me :"that was pretty fast. I never know I could type hat fast!" *proud*

Eve :"but that didn't make sense. How could me and nicholas suddenly become friendly?"

Me :"uh..."

Pikachu :"finding eggs? C'mon, the easter's over."

Me :"that was-"

Luke :"you make it worse with your idea. How could we warp?"

Me :"AAAARRRGH!" *running away madly*

Eve :"good job guys!"

Luke :"we beat him!" *high five*

At my private room

? :"ummm..."

Me :"who is it?" *sobbing*

Nicholas :"it's me, nicholas."

Me :"why did you come here?"

Nicholas :"I feel sorry to you."

Me :"really?" *touched*

Nicholas :"well... kinda."

Me :"would you help me at the next chapter?"

Nicholas :"as long as I can."

Me :"I'll make a debate show with them. Help me?"

Nicholas :"well, I'll try it."

Me :"thanks... just wait you guys!" *rage*

Nicholas :*sweatdrop* "well, see ya around guys!"

GP_444 sign off.


	9. eve's new abilities

Me :"it's..."

Everyone :"DEBATE SESSION!"

Pikachu :"why must we do such a fool things like this?"

Eve :"just admit it Greatpika. You're lose."

Me :"why must I?"

Nicholas :"he's better than you guys!"

Luke :"say, is his grammar great?"

Me :"I've tried!"

Pikachu :"what about eve's nickname? It was too simple. You're just lazy to find another name right?"

Me :"eve is a cute name I thought."

Pikachu :"how could that first hint at the first race become underwater then?"

Me :"take the first letter from each answers."

Luke :"what about the first race, how could we warp?"

Me "I'm-"

Eve :"how about find those eggs?"

Me :"that-"

Pikachu :"don't forget when you suddenly friendly with nicholas eve."

Me :"LET ME-"

Eve :"how about those gag? It's useless."

Pikachu :"your phrases really bad."

Luke :"lucario's quote! It wasn't a quote!"

Eve :"author's note!"

Nicholas :"first chapter!"

Pikachu :"those fail in typing!"

Eve :"capital words!"

Nicholas :"your attitude!"

Me "... in which side are you nicholas?"

Nicholas :"well, it looks like you'll lose, so I help them." ;P

Me :*silenced and go to the corner of he room with his creepy aura.*

Eve :"well, nicholas. We're in a side I think."

Nicholas :"yeah..."

Luke :"GP_444 doesn't own pokemon!"

Pikachu :"and let the story begin!"

Eve's pov

"well then, let the second race begin!" miss lia said.

"2 days from now..." Everyone fell off anime style.

"now school's off. For nicholas's team, don't go home first. I want to talk."

Then the other went home and we stay there.

"what is it miss lia?" nicholas asked politely.

"not just could you choose another team to join you, but you will also get another help. Tomorrow, you guys see your senior's training." She replied.

"wow, thanks ma'am!" I thanked her.

Then we went home. Just like yesterday, my lovely brother readied in front of school's gate for me and then we walked together to home. It was night, we were having dinner. I told them what happened today, every of it.

"... then we finally win the race!" I said cheerfully. I paused for a while because I saw pikachu's face. It... strange. He looked happy, but I could feel he sad too in the same time.

"what's wrong brother?" I asked him worried.

"nothing. It just make me glad I schooled you there. It was known as a school which not just teach theory or fighting technique, but friendship and happiness..." he said calmly. I didn't know why, but he always touched me with his words.

"I love you brother." I said as I hugged him.

"so, it looks like you like this 'nicholas' don't you?" he asked me. I didn't know why but I slightly blush.

"th-that's not possible! I hate him! He just a bad boy!" I said hysterically.

"okay, take it easy eve. I'm just kidding."

"...I'm sorry. I don't know what's into me." I apologized.

"hmmm... but sometimes when you hate someone so much, you will be fall in love to him." He replied with a grin.

"ugh..." I couldn't imagine what if that really happened.

"stop it pikachu. Don't annoy your sister." Clefairy told him.

"sorry." He apologized.

"Well, tomorrow I will see the senior's training!"

"that's cool! You better keep your eyes to watch them! Who know you can learn their moves?"

"yeah! And I will win the second race too!" I said excited. Then suddenly I realized something what could make pikachu sad.

"hey brother... do you... want to school?" I asked him I felt that I irritated him with all my story.

"I'm sorry brother, I... told you my story... proudly." I said as my ears down.

"eve, by listening your story, I've already felt like I'm schooling. So you don't need to worry about me." He told me. I just give him a sweet smile.

"then, I'll go to bed. Are you coming brother?" I offer him because there was just one room for us.

"well, you sleep first. I will take a fresh air."

Then he off to take some walk. I didn't sleep until he came back.

"why didn't you sleep eve?" he asked me.

"I want to hear your song again... just like when I still baby..." I asked him

"haha! You still a baby in my eyes." He laughed.

"I just want to hear it... that song you sing is soothing, I will never can forget it." I tried my best to sing that song he always sang for me before sleep.

"sigh... well, get to bed." He ordered me. Then I readied to sleep with a warm blanket. Then he sang that song which soothe me. Not just that, he stroke my fur really gently. Not long, I slept.

Somewhere, at the same night, third person's pov

"hey, I found the orb!" the first shadow said. It was a shadow of a dog.

"great. I knew I won't regret to let you alive." Said the second shadow.

"wait! It didn't shine! The power of this '**DARK ORB**' has been triggered!" said the third shadow.

"s-sorry master! I-"

"it's okay. The thing is who?" said the second shadow.

"tch. So that will be the last way to reach our hope."

"but it's still too dangerous to do it." The second shadow argued.

"what is it sir?" the first shadow asked.

"we need to find it all over 100 places which some will be a dangerous places. And I thought that this orb will be around there." explained the third shadow.

"why don't we just find the other orb?" asked the first shadow.

"because there's no clue about the other orb. And it's nearly impossible for us to find these clue because we have attacked some village like yours." Explained the third shadow.

"so, this place gonna be the last to be searched?" the second shadow asked as it pointed the map, the twinleaf town.

Next morning, eve's pov

"hey eve, wak-"

"I've already awake pikachu!" I said cheerfully.

"wowow, why suddenly-"

"I can't wait anymore to see the senior's training, that's why!" I told him.

"so now you better take bath and then go down because there's your favorite food on the dining table." He said.

"really? You mean your-delicious-home-made-cookies? You don't kidding me don't you?" I asked excitedly.

"why must I lie? Just take a bath before you eat some." He said as he get downstairs.

"YIPEEE! COOKIES!" I shouted as I went to bathroom.

After I took bath, I went downstairs, and found some cookies on the dining table as pikachu said.

"COOKIES! 3"

"eat some. I prepared some for you at school."

"thanks for the food!" then we started to eat.

After eat some cookies, I went to school with pikachu. Then I talked with luke and saki.

"thanks for your kindness to choose us to join your team, eve!" saki thanked me politely.

"it's okay. By the way, just speak normally. We're friend right? no need to be formal like that."

"ummm... okay then..." she said shyly, but not as polite as before.

"anyway, thanks, ev-"

"DON'T THANK THEM!" suddenly a voice came. It sounded full of hatred. When we turned, it was yoshi's voice.

"THEY JUST UNDERESTIMATE OUR TEAM!" he said angrily.

"I just want to help y-"

"WE DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" he replied. I couldn't say anything.

"hey, she just want to help , yoshi. And more, she believe that we will surely help. Does it mean that she underestimate us?" Saki told him, trying to covered me up. I had just thought that beside saki was polite, she was a clever one too.

"... fine then." Then yoshi calmed down and he went to the classroom.

"thanks saki." I thanked her.

"no need to thank. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that he always like that."

"I wonder why did he like that?" I asked rhetorically.

"he was an orphan. He raised by a well-known adventurer named harry. He told yoshi that the most important thing is friend. Yoshi always believes it until he died. When yoshi found it, the one what made harry died is because his friend. Harry was went to camping, but his teammates underestimate him so they thought he would only be obstacle for them, so they got rid of him. But harry was strong. He didn't die, but suddenly his friend slipped and going to fall from the cliff. Harry helped him, but his friend betrayed him, so harry was pushed to the cliff and harry died. From that incident, yoshi never wants to believe anyone anymore. He believes that the most important thing is proud and the most worst thing is friend. That's why he didn't like it when you help our team." She told me.

"so that's why he was really mad..."

"but how did you know it? Did he tell you the story? It's impossible for him to tell you his story right?" I asked curiously.

"I just find some information about all of my friend, my classmates." She replied.

"wait, is that mean..."

"yup! I know about you. You were raised by pikachu, the shopkeeper. But then your village were attacked and you ran with pikachu to pikachu's father, damion. After a while, pikachu found that damion was going to sell you, so he ran away with you. But then you didn't believe him and you stayed with damion. The next day, you found that damion was really want to sell you and pikachu was not lying. but right before you were sold, pikachu came and help you out from there. Now you live at here with a clefairy who has a shop." she said with a sweet smile on her face.

"..." I silenced and sweatdropped. /Dude, how could her know EVERYTHING about me?\ I thought.

"...well, I think I have something to do." I said as I came to yoshi.

"wait!"

After a while, I found yoshi.

"hey." I greet him.

"now what?"

"I want to say, I have just underestimated you just as you said." I said. He didn't say anything, but he readied a punch.

"I'm sorry." I said as I bent down.

"e-eve!" saki said trying to made me stand again.

"what do you think you're doing? You know it's right that you're stronger than us! Why must you-"

"bent down and apologize? Because I know I was wrong, so I should immediately apologize. That what my brother taught me." I explained.

"why don't you just apologize?"

"because I know you won't apologize me if I don't bent down." I told him.

"why don't you keep your proud?"

What proud could I get if I did something's wrong?"I replied. He couldn't say anything for a while.

"...fine. I apologize you. Stand up." He said as I stood up. "just one more question, are you do this because you don't have any proud, or you just stupid?" he asked me.

"just say I'm stupid?"

Then the bells rang and we went to the class. I saw yoshi smile a , Mr rio came and accompanied me, nicholas, and luke to the senior's training ground. It wasn't far, but it pretty far. (?)

"little champion, we're here. The **training ground**!" mr rio told us.

I could saw there's a practice for fire, water, ground, leaf, and flying type, even steel.

"wow!"

"hey, let me training too!" luke said as he went to the pool, the water type's training ground.

"really, luke is just like a kid." Nicholas sighed.

"we are kids remember?" I said slyly.

"well, wanna see them?" I offered nicholas as I pointed the pool.

"fine with me." He agreed.

Then we went to the pool. I saw when luke training the bubble beam move. He really tried so hard, and finally he did it. But the bubble beam looked uncontrolled and it stroke towards me.

"EVE, WATCH OUT!"

Suddenly, I glowed, and without knowing anything, I used a bubble beam move to block luke's bubble beam.

"who eve, how did you do that?" luke asked me curiously.

"I... don't know... I just suddenly use that move." I answered unconvinced.

"it's strange. You still an eevee, but you can use water type move? I think you need to evolve to vaporeon first." Nicholas asked.

"I told you I don't know."

"... but that was cool." Nicholas said

"can you do that again? Can you?" luke asked me excitedly.

"let me try then." I said. Then I tried to use that bubble beam move and it worked!

"hmmm... eve, how if now you try to see the other type like fire?" nicholas asked me.

"fine with me." I said as I saw the senior's new move: fire blast. I tried to copy it and I can do it.

"wow, now that's cool!" nicholas said to me.

"but this is strange... " then the bells rang.

"hey nicholas, can you help me?" I whispered.

"... is it about your strange abilities you just got?" he asked me back.

"yup."

"hmmm... I bet you want me to help you at the library to find something may be affect you like this, am I right?" he said just like a detective.

"yeah, so-"

"I'll help. It's kinda interesting..." he agreed with a smile.

"thanks."

"no problem. After school okay?"

"right after I got permission from my brother."

"fine." Sometimes I thought he wasn't annoying at all.

After we training, I learned fireblast, bubblebeam, razorleaf, bite, spark and extreme was great, but somehow, I felt tired after learn all those moves. Then the bells rang and I went to the gate to meet pikachu and I got the permission after I told him my new abilities, but it seemed pikachu didn't surprise with my story. Then I went to library and I met nicholas. Then we searched everything which have a relation with my strange ability.

"hey, did you find something?" I asked nicholas. He looked so serious and it's co- ... never mind.

"is this MAY BE why you got those ability?" he showed me the book he read and it told the story about '**THE TALES OF 17 ORBS**'

Eve :"hey, where's greatpika?"

Luke :"he's over there. It looks like we trolled him too much."

Pikachu walks towards me.

Pikachu :"ummm... I think I say this for every of us here. We're sorry."

Me :"..." *silence*

Eve :"GP, can you apologize us? I promise I won't make fun of you again..." *ears down*

Me :"...fine."

Pikachu :"nah, that's the GP I know!"

Saki :"hi guys."

Eve :"hi saki! It's rare to see you here!"

Saki :"it's because I never come here..." *facepalm*

Eve :"oh right! by the way, how could know everything about me in this story?"

Saki :"that's I and GP's secret. 3 we'll tell you later at the story!" *wink*

Eve :*sweatdrop* /she's cute and kind, but her knowledge behind those make me scare...\ *space out*

Saki :"what is it eve?"

Eve :"i-it's okay!"

Saki :"oh well."

Me :"then, bye. I wanna go to bed." *Leave room*

Pikachu :"he's still mad..."

Eve :"hey, your birthday is 9th may right? just same as he, so..."

Pikachu :"we need a surprise party then."

Saki :"then see ya again, my lovely readers! 3"

GP_444 sign out...


	10. xenryou

Me :"..." *look around* /where are everyone?\

Me :"oh hi readers! This chapter gonna be the first battle for eve-"

Eve :"hey GP. Pikachu fall from stairs! His head is bleeding!" *panic*

Me :"WHAT? Sorry guys, but I need to go. Enjoy the story!"

Eve's pov

After nicholas found the book, we read it together.

"long time ago, there was no war nor fight in this world. Everything in peace because arceus, the god of the god, protected this world with his guardians, palkia, giratina, and dialga. But when it was 444, everything changed. The arceus from another world which we called by dark arceus, come and attacked. This became a great war, between our world with the parallel world. Arceus's guardians, palkia, giratina, and dialga, were nearly died because of dark arceus. Finally, arceus faced the dark arceus. Their battle was like a never-ending fight. None of them are lose, nor win. But arceus really care about his lovely world, so he lent his guardians's power, and overwhelmed him. Before arceus warped the dark arceus back to his world, he absorbed half of his power and made it into 17 orbs, **FIRE ORB, WATER ORB, LEAF ORB, EARTH ORB, MAGNET ORB, ICE ORB, WIND ORB, GRAVITY ORB, CHARM ORB, MIND ORB, AURA ORB, DIMENSION ORB, TIME ORB, DARK ORB, LIGHT ORB, SOUL ORB, **and** ELEMENTAL ORB.** These orbs only can be triggered by those who was chosen by the orb. It looks like these orb have it's own mind and it'll give their power to someone they choose." Nicholas read the explanation.

"now I remember. I found a ball which glowed colorfully when we searched that egg from the first race. But suddenly, there's something happened to me and the ball lost it's glow. Is it maybe one of those orb?"

"hmm... maybe. It make sense if it really one of those. Maybe that orb you told is an **ELEMENTAL ORB** according the power you get." He said.

"hey, you two are kids who came to my training ground this morning right?" a voice came and when we looked where that voice came, we saw chikorita.

"well, yeah." I replied.

"I'm chika, from class 3a. Nice to meet ya guys." She said friendly.

"anyway, it's already evening. Don't you guys need to get home?" she asked us.

"well, because we've found what we needed, I think we will go home now." I said.

"then let me accompanied you guys. It's too late for children like you." She offered us.

"no need. My home is near from here, it's just 2 miles from here. You better accompanied this eevee." nicholas explained.

"so?"

"I'm fine with that. Thanks." I replied.

Then we went to my home, but we were stopped at the gate.

"stop right there, eevee." someone said an when we turned, we saw an umbreon. It took a second until I recognized that this umbreon is my father who wanted to buy me from damion.

"what do you want?"

"you know me right? but maybe you don't know my name, so I am xenryou." He explained.

"get away from me! I never want to be with you!" I roared. Chika couldn't understand anything so she just stood and saw.

"calm down eevee."

"I'm not eevee anymore! I am EVE!"

"...what was that mean?"

"I'm not your daughter anymore!"

"... fine then. So it's mean that I cannot stand along you right? so prepare to DIE!" xenryou said as he started to attacked me with shadowball. I couldn't react because I didn't prepare to fight, but suddenly chika used razorleaf to protect me.

"thanks chika!"

"just tell me the story after it's over for your grateful okay?" she said as she dashed to ryou.

"you fool want to interfere? You better prepared to die too!"he said as he launched a mist.

"be careful!" I awared her but it seemed she couldn't hear me. I saw ryou stroke towards me but I managed to use extreme speed and counter him with fireblast.

"what? How could you- oh, I see. You have triggered the **ELEMENTAL ORB** don't you? So I won't hold anymore!" then he glowed darkly. Suddenly I couldn't move and the earth just like absorb me.

"ugh..."

"you see? This is the power of **GRAVITY ORB**!"

"eve..." chika moaned trying to come and help me, but looked like she was affected too by his gravity.

"now, I'll end your life just like when I failed it..." he said as he prepared a move.

"not so fast!" a voice came and a spark launched strike ryou and right when he was hit, the gravity wore off.

"gah!" ryou roared in pain.

"tch! I never think I'll meet you again. But well, DIE AS WELL!" then he was going to launch gravity again.

"you think it'll affect me? I've seen it!" pikachu said as he AVOID the gravity.

"what? How could-" then ryou was hit by pikachu's tackle and before he could react, pikachu attacked again with volt tackle.

"GAH!"

"wow, isn't volt tackle just can be learnt at high level?" chika impressed as much as me.

"no time to be impressed. Let's help him!" I said to chika. Then chika used her new move, vine whip while I used my bubble beam which combined with pikachu's thunderbolt. It was not super effective, but it hurt him pretty much and he used his warp orb to escape. It seemed we win the battle.

"brother!" I yelled as I hug-tackled him.

"eve! Are you hurt?" he asked me worrily.

"no. You just come at the right timing to save me, once again. But how could you know he came?" I asked him.

"I saw him walked right to here, so I think he want to do something about you."

"oh brother... you never let me down.." once again I hugged him.

"excuse me, I'm sorry I disturb this touching scene but eve owe me explanation for this." Then we told the story to her.

"... and that's how we come here."

"oh... but then it means you didn't school pikachu?"

"ummm... nope. Why?"

"why don't you school here?" she asked forcefully.

"I'm sorry, that's personal." Pikachu refused to tell her.

"c'mon, you've helped me. Is there nothing I can do for you?" she offered to help.

"thanks for your kindness, but-"

"c'mon brother. You want to school too right?" I tried to force him too. I wanted him to be happy too and school.

"no eve. Now I try to sell cookies and-"

"no need to do that." I heard another voice and I recognize this voice.

"clefairy! What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"because I've already assign pikachu at elementary school."

"but-"

"it's not an offer, it's an order. You must school, pikachu." Clefairy insist.

"thanks clefairy. I will-"

"you don't need to thanks. Just back to home now and make some cookies."

"yea ma'am!"

"YAY! There will be MUCH COOKIES!" I yelled happily. Just suddenly, I noticed that chika looked like spacing out and never let her sight off from pikachu.

"what is it chika?"

"ah! Um... uh... nothing." She answered nervously. I let it go and then we went back to our home. Luckily, chika's house is near clefairy's so we could get home together.

"brother, can I get some cookies? Please?" I asked with my cute-face-mode-on.

"how if I say no? It's for customer." he replied. But I wasn't going to give up, so I used my puppy-face-with-ears-down.

"please?" I asked once again as I tilted my head to left.

"I think we can get some for us..." pikachu sighed, admitting his defeat.

"YAY! COOKIES! 3" after it, we reached home and get my favourite foods, cookies. I didn't know, but that cookies really good. It was smooth, sweet with a little salty. Once you ate them, you would want it again and again. Then I helped pikachu to made some cookies and you know what? I tried my best to hold myself not to try it. It was REALLY HARD to not drool!

After helped pikachu, we had dinner together. Then I told what did I do today, include my new strange power from it.

"hmmmm... so that ball gave you a power huh?"

"yeah! Isn't it cool?"

"hey eve, you better keep your power. Don't let everyone know because they could be a bad guys and when it happen, hey might be do something bad to you. So I beg you, do not use that power when you aren't really need it."

"okay, I promise."

"but I could teach you some of my moves if you want." He offered me.

"cool! I like to learn some moves like your vol tackle! It was cool! When did you learn it?"

"I learned it a week ago, in the middle of night. It took 2 weeks to learn it though..."

"oh..."

"but I think I can teach you."

"really? Thanks ya!" then I prepared for tomorrow and then I went to bed.

Me :"where's pikachu?"

Eve :"over there!" *point at the crowd*

Me :*get through the crowd* "PIKACHU!"

Pikachu :"is... it... you... GP?" *cough* *cough*

Me :"how could you be like this?" *start to cry*

Pikachu :"I'm sorry... it just..."

Me :"just what?"

Pikachu :"I just want... TO TROLL YOU!" *throw flour*

Everyone else :"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GP!" *throw flour to GP*

Me :"tch, they got me... well, at least it's not just me who need to celebrate birthday right?"

Everyone stare at pikachu

Pikachu :"uh-oh..."

Me :"flour time!" *throw flour to pikachu, followed by the other*

Pikachu :"when did you bring that flour?"

Me :"well, I wanted to troll you too so..."

Eve :"and then it's COOKIES time!" *bring cookies out* *drool*

Me :"well, see ya later guys. Gotta take bath..."

GP_444 sign out


	11. the second battle

Saki :"it's my pleasure to be the one who greet you guys. So I welcome you to our story chapter 11."

Eve :"don't be too formal Saki..."

Saki :"don't blame me Eve. It's GP's fault."

Me :"how so?"

Saki :"you're my maker..."

Me :"oh, right."

Pikachu :"hhhhh..." *facepalm*

Me :"so we don't have anything to be parody do we?"

Eve :"at least I have one."

Me :"what is it?"

Eve :"your face when you started to crying at the last author's note." *showing my photo*

Everyone without me laugh

Me :"when did you get this?" *tear the photo apart*

Eve :"don't worry, I've saved it on my phone."

Me :"damn. Well, enjoy the story guys!"

Zack :"GP444 doesn't own pokemon."

Eve's pov

I woke up as always, took bath, and got some sandwiches.

"good luck for your second race, Eve!"

"Thanks Pikachu!" I replied as I walked to school. After a while, I arrived at school. I talked with Yoshi about what will we do for this race. Actually, he was a kind kid, but past made him like this... but I thought it wasn't just me who thought like that. Nicholas, Saki, and Luke were. Then the bells rang.

"good morning kids!" Miss Lia greeted.

"good morning Miss Lia!" we replied cheerfully.

"today, the second race will begin. Are you guys prepare for this?"

"of course! We are ready for win!" Luke said proudly.

"I'll do my best!" Saki said cheerfully.

"my plan won't fail this time... I promise." Rian muttered.

"great. Now I will tell the rules." Miss Lia said calmly.

|2nd race: this is a point game. You must find as many points as you can, or take it from the other team. The point will be counted at the end of the game. You get a starter point and it's 20. There's a jackpot point of which 1000 points, golden points of which 750 points, and silver point of which 500 points. You can just find and take for some points, but you need to do something like battle or answer question for some points. the point is at rings. You can change your points to me to exchange with something which may help you in your search. You can change your rings to make it easier to bring, so you don't need to bring so many rings. But when you get only 1 ring, once your point was stolen, you will need a hardwork to take it back. As the punishment for the loser at the 1st game, they will start 10 minutes after you guys. 5 miles around me will be 'peace area' which mean you cannot fight there. I will stay here. There are some checkpoints which can transfer you back to me immediately.|

"are everyone clear?" she asked.

"yes ma'am!"

"your teams will be warped to different places, so you shouldn't fight at the first meet. Good luck." Then we warped to different places.

"where is it?" Nicholas asked as he looked around.

"looks like it's forest near school."

"hmmm... we have 4 members, so let's separate into 2 teams."

"how if we decide it with rock-scissor-paper?"

"not bad." then we played it and the group was me and Nicholas, Luke will go alone. It looked like Luke hate when I tagged along with Nicholas, I don't know why...

Then Luke went east, and I and Nicholas went west. We searched it around, but dude, it was really hard. But not too long, we met the other team, Rian's.

"so we meet again, Eve and Nicholas."

"shall we begin now?" I said as the battle begin. Rian tried to hold me with psychic like before, but I managed to avoid it and countered with my Iron tail. Then before he fell, I hit him once again with extreme speed. Matthew tried to hold me, but Nicholas made him busy. Rian fell down, so it was my chance to take the ring. He found 5 points and with his first points, now the sum of my points is 45.

"c'mon Nico. Let's get back!" I ordered Nicholas.

"right behind ya!"

Then we escaped with those points. after few miles, we stopped to take breathe.

"phew... I think we've made it."

"let's search it around here..." I suggested.

"fine." Then we made a search around there and in the total, we found another 20 points.

"hey, isn't that suspicious?" I asked Nicholas as I pointed to a tent. Then we came closer to the tent but we were still in battle mode.

"welcome to the sp!" said a kangaskhan.

"sp?" I asked as I raised my eyesbrow.

"Suspicious post."

"..." I and Nicholas sweatdropped.

"so is this what Miss Lia meant by post?"

"good job li'l kid. You're right. you need to solve my problem."

"what kind of problem is it?"

"you two must duel each other! If you don't do it seriously, you won't get the points from me."

"agreed!" we said harmonically as we got out from there.

"then let the battle begin!"

Then we started the battle. Nico used shadowball, but I avoided it and used dig which I learned last night with Pikachu. Then I popped out from ground and hit him with tackle. Before e fell, I used dig again and hit him with iron tail. He wanted to beat me with shadow claws, but I was UNTOUCHABLE. I used another move: extreme speed and it hit him to the tree and I won the battle.

"great job Eve. You Even didn't use those power..."

"I've promised to my brother to not use it until I really am cornered."

"great fight you two. You guys didn't hold back your power Even must fight your own friend."

"yeah. I always want to beat him like this!" I told them.

"haha. Very funny." Nicholas said as he tried to get up.

"well kids, I'll tel ya. Actually Even you didn't fight with your fullpower, you'll get a points, but because you fight with all your power, you will get the highest points, 100." I was surprised after heard those things. 100 points? cool wasn't it?

"yahooo!" I yelled happily.

"good luck kids. You'll need it."

"thanks kangaskhan!" then we went back to our search.

"hey Eve, how if we warp to Miss Lia and do some trade?" Nico suggested.

"fine with me." Then we asked kangaskhan to warp us to Miss Lia.

"Miss Lia, can we trade our points?" I asked her

"sure, what do you want? Buy items or trade into a big one?" she asked me back.

"hmm... what items it could be?" I asked curiously.

"well, you could get point detector for 200 points."

"ow..." I sighed disappointed.

"what is it Eve?" Nico asked me. I told him the story and it just made him disappointed too.

"what should we-"

"HEYY GUYS!" suddenly a voice broke our discussion.

"Luke!"

"I've got 50 points in sum!" he told us proudly.

"great Luke, just in time! Then let's buy it." Nicholas replied.

"buy what?"

"we'll buy points detector, so we don't need to separate again." Nico explained.

"cool!"

"here you are guys, the 40 points ring and a point detector."

"thanks ma'am!" then we walked and back to our search. After an hour, we found 100 points.

"geez... we just got 100 points in 1 hour?"

"I think it can't be worst..."

"hey guys, are you guys know what place is here?" Luke asked as he pointed an area.

"hey, isn't this the cliff?"

"and if this is a cliff, so we may found a big points here."

"so what are we waiting for? C'mon!" Luke said as he ran to that area.

"and now how to get down?" I asked.

"how about your dig move?" Nico suggested me.

"great idea!" I said.

"what is your idea Nico?"

"Eve will make a tunnel for us."

"oh, I get it." Then I finally made our way there. And when we found it, there was a creepy-looking tent. Suddenly a we heard a voice, a creepy one.

"welcome to my tent kids!" it was a gengar.

"just to the points. we want your points!" Luke said challenging.

"fine kiddo. You must beat me at the battle first."

Then we went out from the tent. Then Luke opened the battle with his peck. I cover him with my extreme speed, but he was a ghost pokemon.

"GWAHAHA! You fool! You think you will hit me with th-" then he was hit by Nicholas's shadow ball and Nico continued with shadow claws. It was super effective.

"tch. So you guys distracted me with that trick? Interesting... but I won't lose." He said trying to be cool, but he Even hard to stand back.

"let's finish this now guys!" Luke said as he used his new move I'd nEver seen, whirlpool.

"wow Luke, that's cool move!" then he released it and it stroke right towards to gengar.

"gah... that's not too hurt." He said as he used psychic to control Luke and suddenly Luke attacked me.

"uh... I can't attack my own friend..."

"then just attack the trouble maker!" Nicholas said as he used as new move too, it was like a shadow ball but it was a range attack like a shadow ball.

"wow Nico! What was that?"

"it was a 'shadow rain'. I tried to combine my shadow claw with shadow ball." He explained.

"combine hunh? Maybe I should try some later!"

"just try it after beat him!" then we launched our move together. Luke with his bubblebeam, me with my howl to raise Luke and Nico's attack, and Nico's shadow ball.

"I... distracted..."

"we win old man! Now give us the points you promised!" Luke said proudly.

"don't be so rude, Luke. You won because we 3 on 1. You might be lose if you 1 on 1 him!" I alerted him not to be proud. He looked scared for some reason...

"well, here the points I promised kid. Your teamwork was great!" he said as he gave us a ring with 250 points.

"wow! It's 250!" I yelled excitedly.

"cool! Now let's go to-"

"wait. I think it's not only that..." Nico said seriously.

"what is it Nico?" I asked him.

"hey Eve, could you search this place? I think there still something here." Nico asked me to search for another points. dude, I didn't know what was he want, but well, I searched it and surprisingly, I found another big points, 750!

"wow! It's the golden points!" once again, I excited.

"how did you know it?" I asked Nico curiously.

"I just got a feeling." He explained simply and calmly. That time I understood a thing, his sense was really great. That's impr... impossible! Someone like him could get a great sense, that was unthinkable.

"then let's get up now." Luke suggested. Then we went back through the tunnel I made before. After a while, we found a pitfall trap. But instead of found, maybe it would be correct if I used ummm... trapped?

"damn. Who would make this stupid pitfall trap?"

"don't worry. Leave it to me guys!" then I used dig to get out from there.

"nice Eve!"

"hey guys! I think I've found something." Luke told us.

"what is it?"

I dunno. It's kind of a ball." Then I remembered right when I saw it.

"no! That's-" *poof* then a ditto appeared.

"a seal..." I continued.

"hello kiddo! Your curiosness bring you to a test. Now if you want to get my points, you must recognize me. I'll transform to a pokemon at the cafe." Then he poofed again and looked like he off to cafe. We just sweatdropped.

"phew... I thought a monster would appear from that-" then a robot came out and it started to attacked us.

"c'mon, why always right before I finish my words: 'seal orb'?"

"now just help us to beat this big baby!" Nicholas commanded me. Luke looked really hate him for a reason... then Luke attack it with his whirlpool, Nicholas used shadow rain, and I finished it with bubble beam, knowing no one there beside Nicholas and Luke, so my secret wouldn't be spreaded. Still, to make sure no one know it, I hid my attack behind Luke's. Then the robot was error and it exploded.

"nice firework!" nico said calmly.

"hey, that's the points!" I said as I pointed a shiny object on the air.

"I got it!" Luke took the points. then he showed us the ring and it was worth 50 points.

"okay guys. Let's hunt some again." I said as we continued the search.

After an hour, we found some points. now our points is 999.

"what a points we have... it's right 999!" Luke said.

"hey, you guys remembered that ditto said before?" I remembered them.

"right! how if we find him?" nico suggested.

"to the cafe!" then we off to the cafe. Dude, after we arrived there, we saw so many pokemon. Chatot, charmander, and so many pokemon. It looked like they prepared all of this.

"damn it. Do we need to find him?" Luke sighed.

"you guys search, I'll try to find another way to get that point." I asked them.

"fine!" then they started the search while I was trying to find the sollution.

"hmmm... ditto have a ability to become another pokemon... wait! He only could transform to a pokemon he see at moment! So it means, if there are 2 pokemon with a same species, he must be the one from it. Let's see..." then I looked around and found there are 2 pokemon with same species. And it was chikorita.

"hey guys, come here!"

"what is it Eve?" Nicholas asked me as he walked towards me.

"I think I know where is he. Look over there! There are 2 chikorita. You investigate if that one is that ditto, and I will investigate if that one is that ditto." I explained to him.

"fine..." he replied unconvinced, but he tried to beliEve me though...

After I investigate one from that chikorita, I just realized that I recognized this chikorita. It was Chika. So I talked with her and found it was really her. But suddenly, I saw Nicholas was trying to catch the other chikorita. Then I ran to help him, but I didn't forget to excuse first. Finally, we caught that 'chikorita'.

"nice work kid. You could recognize me." He said as he laughed.

"here the points I promised!" he gave us a ring. It was shining so brightly, brighter than the golden point's ring. When we analyzed it,we knew it was the jackpot points!

"WHOA! THIS IS COOL!" I yelled happily.

"now we are REALLY gonna win!" nico said.

"not so fast!" then the clara's team came and started to attack us. Then she used charm to Luke, made Luke hardly attack her. Sarah used growl and reduced nico's attack, almost zero. Jake held me with his rapid attacks.

"damn..."

"we have came to help!" I turned to that voice and found yoshi.

"guys!"

"sorry we late. We hardly found you guys..."

"no, you just come at the right time!" then yoshi launched fire blast to jake and it damaged him badly. Then zack helped clara insanely, and Saki used scary face to make Sarah scared. Then the bells rang meant the race ended.

"great job guys! We win!" I said as we warped to the classroom.

"congrats winners. You guys showed that you could be a great team, Nicholas, Luke and Eve. Even you, Eve and Nicholas were started by disliking each other, now you could work together. Now keep your relationship each other like this okay? This is not just for Eve and Nicholas, but for Everyone here. This race will nEver end, and at the end, this gonna be the royal battle. Your team will not change, because we hope this gonna be your team when you become the explorer."

"what?" Luke looked really surprise with those words.

"what is it Luke?" I asked him.

"n-nothing." He said nervously. I knew he hid something from me. Then we do these things until the last race come...

Me :"wow, that was the longest chapter I Ever make."

Pikachu :"and you just lazy to make it into 2 chapters right?"

Me :"hell no!"

Eve :"c'mon guys. This is becoming boring."

Me :"then bye guys. I think the next chapter gonna be posted at the end of this month... I will get the exam..."

Eve :"hey, so we will relax as long as GP's exam right? let's play transformice!"

Pikachu :"so bye guys!

GP_444 sign out


	12. singing competition

Eve :"hi guys. This chapter will tell you my new ability!" *glee*

Me :"and I'm gonna tell you, I will write the important incident when Eve in kindergarten.

Pikachu :"why don't you tell 'em everything happened? Why must you skip some story?"

Me :"umm... uhhh... truth is..."

Pikachu :"you're lazy to write everything right?"

I sweatdrop

Pikachu :"when will you be-a-not-lazy-guy?" *sigh*

Me :"w-well, I'll try later."

Eve :"y'know? This is why almost no one favo or even follow your story. YOU ARE TOO LAZY!"

Clara :"hey readers!"

Eve :"hey clar-"

Clara :"don't you call my name, you ugly! You don't have any right to call me like that."

Eve :"what did i do to you?" *sigh*

Clara :"your ugly face always-" *silence*

Eve :"why are you silenced?" *sweatdrop*

Clara : *trying to say, but no sound though*

Me :"you know? I've just remembered that I am the writer. So I can silence everyone who say such an USELESS thing like that. So pikachu, if you don't want to end up like her, don't you dare to troll me again!"

Eve :"nice one GP."

Pikachu sweatdrop

Eve and Nicholas :"GP doesn't own any pokemon!"

Pikachu :"wow, you two are getting along well don't ya?"

Me :"hm?" *sensing a hatred aura from Luke*

Pikachu :"well, let's get this started now!"

Eve's pov, the next morning

I woke up after the sun ray lit my eyes.

"unnngh..."

"hey Eve, wake up. I've make some egg rolls for ya!" after I heard that line, I was fully awake and got up from my bed. Dude, who could bare to not eat those egg rolls? I got hurry and took bath then went down and grabbed some egg rolls. Hmmm... it was so delicious! Then I went to school and talked with my team, but I could sense that someone hate me and was staring me. But I tried to let it go and the bells rang. We went to the classroom and Miss Lia came in and we greeted her as always.

"morning kids. Now we will have a singing competition between our school and the triclover town's school. So get ready for a singing competition." She told us. Man... it was kinda crazy when I thought of it. I mean, why it was so sudden? But then she taught us how to sing. Then, she chose the song and we practice. After a short practice, we become really great, I mean it's cool! She taught us just 1 hour and we could sing harmonically. Then our confidence raised and we were ready to beat them. Then we went to the stage, the townsquare. The stage was really great! It was made from crystals, decorated with such colorful balloon with melody shape. Not only that, there was a huge clothes which was written 'welcome to the contest!' on it.

"whoah! This is cool!" Nicholas amazed.

"Hey guys, do you think we're gonna win?" I asked.

"c'mon Eve. Just let it go and do your best. It's not about win or lose, you taught me that." Saki told me to calm me down.

"thanks Saki..."

"it looks like every of our contestant have already arrived, so now let the contest begin!" the host started the competition's host. We were waiting for our turn while we heard the other contestant, from our own school either triclover's. Finally, it was time for us to showed up. We were singing a 'this side of paradise' song (this song really are exist). Then we waited for the result and the winner is from chika's class. But suddenly we surprised with a new competition which born right after the contest begin.

"this gonna be a surprise for every of you, but there's another contest beside this. Now we will choose one from each class and he or she will sing solo! The first place will get a golden trophy and the runner up will get the golden medal!" then he called one by one, and right after he called them, they must went to the stage and sang. It looked like they choose the best singer from each class, so I sighed in relieve because there's no chance I will be called, but hell, Arceus seemed want to annoy me. I was CALLED!

"what? But I can't sing! Wh-what should I do..." I asked rhetorically to myself, but Nicholas heard it and he cheered me up.

"Eve, do you like to sing?"

"y-yeah but-"

"then sing just sing, not for that stupid trophy nor medal, but for yourself." I hate to admit it, but he was right. then I took deep breathe and went to the stage.

"thanks Nic."

"and this is our last contestant, EVE, from twinleaf town's school, 1 A!" dude, he introduced me cheerfully. Then he told me to choose what song I wanted to sing. I confused, what song I would pick. Then Nicholas's words echoed in my ears, and I choose Pikachu's lullaby song which he always sang for me. Gladly, I still remembered all the lyrics. Then my stage fever has gone and I started to sing.

**_I close my eyes and I can see. . ._**

**_The day we met. . ._**

**_Just one moment and I knew_**

**_You're my best friend, 'do anything. . ._**

**_For you_**

**_We've gone so far, and done so much. . ._**

**_And I feel. . ._**

**_Like we've always been together_**

**_Right by my side, through thick and thin. . ._**

**_You're the part of my life_**

**_I'll always remember_**

**_The time has come. . ._**

**_It's for the best, I know it_**

**_Who could have guessed, that you and I. . ._**

**_Somehow, someday_**

**_We have to say. . . good-bye_**

**_You've helped me find, the strength inside. . ._**

**_And the courage. . ._**

**_To make my dreams come true_**

**_How will I find, another friend. . _**

**_Like you_**

**_Two of a ind, that's what we are_**

**_And it seems. . ._**

**_Like we were always winning _**

**_but as our team, is torn apart. . ._**

**_I wish we could go, back to the beginning_**

**_The time has come. . ._**

**_It's for the best, I know it._**

**_Who could have guess, that you and I. . ._**

**_Somehow, someway_**

**_We have to say. . . good-bye. . ._**

**_Somehow today. . ._**

**_We have to say. . ._**

**_Good-bye. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

I thought that was my best one, but it seemed it was so bad, so no one even gave me a clap... my ears down and I started to walk to backstage, but suddenly, everyone cheered and the claps were so lively. I could heard whistle everywhere. Then I went back stage.

"congrats Eve! Your song was great!" Nico congrats me.

"thanks Nico. But all thanks were for you. You are the one who motivated me to sing."

"but that was the most beautiful voice I've ever heard!" after heard these words, I slightly blushed. Just a moment, and I saw he was blushing slightly too. But I thought it was just me so I let it go. Then, I noticed too hat Luke was staring at Nicholas just like a mad guys who wanted to kill someone. Then I whispered him.

"hey, I think it's Luke who staring to you."

"thanks, and Clara staring at you all this day." He whispered me back.

"why do they do that?"

"no idea. But better be careful." Then the host called me to come back for another song, but I sang together with Chika, the soloer's runner-up. Then we agreed to sang the most popular song that time, 'high touch' (this song is 4th generation opening song). I sang it together with Chika, and dude, that was really cool. Then it was time to get my trophy. Chika, Nicholas, and the other congrats me, everyone except Clara. Then Miss Lia brought us back to the class, and we got home. But Clara stopped me for a reason.

"Hey STINKY! Stop right there and fight me!" she challenged me.

"why?" I asked her.

"just fight me or die!" then she used a shadow claw to me. I managed to dodge it.

"what did I do?"

"you took everything from me!"

"huh?" I was really confused with that line.

"what did I take from you?"

"just die!" then she launched another shadow claw, but I blocked it with iron tail and countered it at the same time.

"stop it guys!" a voice stopped us, and it was Nicholas's.

"N-Nico..." Clara sure looked nervous in front of Nico, make me sure she fell in love to him, and I thought Clara thought that Nico and I were falling in love to each other and made her jealous.

"I'm sorry Nico, I just want to practicing with Clara." I tried to protect her.

"... fine. Just don't do it here Eve." Nico warned me.

"okay." Then Nico left.

"why did you cover me?" Clara asked me.

"hmmm... well... you fall in love to Nicholas right?" I replied. She just blushed.

"I will remember this. Wait my revenge Eve. You won't get him from me!" she said as she left me.

"anyway, what did I take from you?" I asked her.

"Nico and that trophy. You gonna regret it!" then she left. I sweatdropped, if she really hate me, why she still answered me... then I went home.

Me :"ow man... I will face those exams next Monday..." *deep breathe*

Eve :"c'mon, where's your spirit?"

Me :"you know what? Yesterday my mom said that I must study biology all the day and today, when I asked her if I really must study biology all the day, she forgot about it and laughed for it..." *facepalm*

Eve :"..."

Pikachu :"haha, at least she want the best for you right?"

Me :"yeah, but that was insane though."

Nicholas :"just wait a sec, how can you still write story but sooner you will face exams?"

I sweatdrop

Pikachu :"I bet he just lazy..."

Eve :"and he said that he has already finished the study but the truth he just read it and play all the day."

Me :[in thought] /how could they know it?\

Eve :"of course we know! We keep our eyes on you!"

Me :"DON'T READ MY MIND!"

Saki :"hey guys, what did I miss?" *open the door*

Pikachu :"so many things. But none was important though..."

Eve :"hey Saki! it's rare to find you here, what brings you here?"

Saki :"I don't know, ask GP."

Me :"well, next chapter gonna be the special chapter for her."

Zack coming in

Eve :"wow, Zack here too?"

Me :"yeah, who said it'll be Saki's only special?"

Saki :"wait, you mean-"

Me :"yep, it's about your team. But it still secret though..."

Eve :"well, wait for our next chapter guys!

GP_444 sign out.


	13. assasin and spy

Me :"hi guys!

Saki :"NOW IT'S THE SPECIAL CHAPTER FOR ME! GWAHAHAHA!" *MAD*

Me :"uhhh..."

Zack :"just get this start before she become insane. I know her."

Me :"well, then-"

Saki :"GP_444 DOESN'T OWN ANY POKEMON AND HE IS SUCK!"

Me :"...and let's get this... start?"

Zack's pov

That was a suck day like always, more my mom got sick. As always, I ate my breakfast, went to school, and sit on my seat, waiting for the bells rang. But that day was a little different than usually. Someone so fool came to me.

"why did you never talk with the other?" a minccino asked me politely.

"just get off from me!" I replied as I turned my face from her.

"... why don't you tell me your problem? I could help, you know?" she offered me a help.

"I don't have any problem and if you want to help me, just get off!" I replied. What are you expecting from me? I never needed anyone.

"your mother sick right?" she said like she could read my mind, or may be stalked me?

"just tell me, I can help you-"

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" I said as I banged the table. Of course everyone stared me at the moment. I got back to seat.I thought that minccino wouldn't disturb me anymore, but she sit right next to me, so what could I do? Then the sucks school started as the bells rang and when I finished my school, I went to the library. I found what I need, the information about my mom's sickness. It was a silenced fever. It caused if she barely talked, and she did it. This ill could make my mom never could talk anymore and the worst, death. The only way to cure it was just went to the noise cave, and found an item called sound potion. I decided to went off before it was too late. After few seconds, I arrived there. But that foolish came and stood in my way.

"now what do you want?"

"I told you, I want to help you."

"I think I've told you too, I don't need your-"

"I'm sorry, but I am selfish, so whatever you say, I will come!" she insisted.

"whatever. Stupid." I muttered. It was the first time I met someone so fool. I went through the cave, and fought bunches of useless pokemons. I admit it, she helped me a little back there. Not bad. But I knew, those pokemons weren't the hardest things from this cave. Man... she was really annoying. Along the way, she asked me a bunch of question, useless though...

"hey, can I know what your h-"

"NOW CUT IT OUT! I LET YOU COME NOT FOR TALKING! I JUST WANT YOU TO NOT GET IN MY WAY NOR DISTURB ME!" I yelled at her.

"... no... I won't stop!" she argued with her smile.

"GRRH! JUST STOP IT! WHY DON'T YOU FIND ANOTHER PEOPLE?" I yelled once again.

"because I saw you only alone, all days. I know right what you feel... we are the same." She stuttered. Somehow, I calmed down. I didn't know, why I couldn't angry ... felt... kinda strange... Whatever. Then I continued the journey. Man, this cave really big and deep, it was already 10 PM and I still didn't reach the deepest part yet.

"ugh... I haven't eaten anything..." I muttered.

"... here Zack." She said as she gave me a piece of cheese bread.

"...why did you help me? I yelled at you before."

"mmm... dunno. Maybe I'm just stupid" she giggled cutel- I mean strangely.

"*sigh* then what about you?" I asked. I didn't know, but that was the first time I worried about someone else.

"*giggle* it's okay, I ate back there." She replied with another giggle.

"... you're lying don't you?" I could notice, she didn't eat anything yet. I cut the bread into 2 pieces and gave her one piece.

"here." Then she accepted it and we ate together.

"..."

"what is it?" I asked her, knowing she wanted to say something but I thought she afraid to ask me.

"nothing... it's just you... the first one who care about me..." she said, as her tears started flowing.

"h-hey, don't take it wrong! I-I'm just ask you because you're the one who brought this bread." I argued. Damn, what was it? It felt... embarrassing. May be if she be my fri- never mind. Once she knew me, she would hate me... just like them...

"c'mon, l-let's go then." I said tried to hide my embarrassment. I stole a sight on her and she was smiling. I zoned out for a while, for no reason? Suddenly, Saki shaked me.

"what is it?" I said as I regained my conciousness after zoned out.

"th-that" she said as she pointed at a nuzleaf.

"why do you come here for?" that nuzleaf asked us.

"I-"

"we want to get some sound potion. My friend's mother caught a silenced fever. Please give us some." Saki asked politely. Maybe she wanted to talk politely with that nuzleaf to avoid battle... WAIT! Was that mean she thought I would ruin everything? I gotta ask her later...

"hmph. Just get out from here. If you wish to get hat potion so badly, then fight me!" he challenged.

"I have no time! I must save my mom!" then I dashed to him and use aqua jet.

"you know what? It's useless for leaf type like me kid!" he used protect and then he absorbed my power with giga drain.

"GWAAGH!" I yelled painfully.

"hmmm... you dare to challenge me? You such a kid." I started to think, maybe I must use my true power that time.

"GET OFF FROM MY FRIEND!" Saki yelled as she used quick attack. He stepped back and I released from his giga drain. But hat move had already absorbed half of my power.

"th-thanks Saki." I muttered.

"you're okay? Now I'm gonna kill this fucker!" man, I really was surprised. Saki said ummm... that word when she mad... and... I could sense her evil aura... may be she right, I need to beat he fast before Saki killed him. I came closer with my quick attack.

"it's useless kids! Just GO TO HELL!"he used protect once more. I waited him until his protect wore off and prepared my ice fang. It was worked very well.

"dang it!" he moaned. It hit his hand and his hand started to freezing.

"now tell me where the potion. I beat you."

"fine. It's over there." Then I cured him with my water gun to broke the ice.

"why do you cure me? I could kill you!"

"the kill me. My mood just great today..." then I grabbed the potion.

"Wait, once you take-"

"huh?" *click* then it looked triggered a trap.

"now this cave gonna destroy. Run kids! I'll be okay. I'll evacuate the others." Then we ran outside as fast as we could.

"... be safe nuzleaf." Saki asked him.

"thanks, kid." Man, that was really tiring. We ran 3 hours non-stop. Then we finally reached the forest outside the cave.

"huff... looks like we did it..."

"let's take rest there." I said as I pointed the big tree. Then we both leaned on that tree. When I took breath, Saki drifted off and she was fell and leaned to my shoulder.

"hey. . . ." I couldn't angry. She was sleeping peacefully. It somehow made me felt so comfort and I slept too.

Saki's pov

I drifted off on Zack's shoulder. You know why I knew? Because I woke up at the dawn and found that I was slept on his , I blushed. But seeing he could sleep so peacefully, it's a great experience. I mean, he never unaware I knew, I was fall in love when I felt my hearts beats madly as I lost in my thought. Before I know it, I kissed him on cheek. Fortunately, he was awake just at the right time.

"wh-what were you doing?" he stuttered.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry! I-I..."

"what were you doing? Why did I feel something good?" he asked to me. Dude, he was like a kid.

"fine! I kissed you!" I admitted it.

"what is kiss?" he asked me.

"y-you don't know what is kiss?" I asked him back.

"I never know it, nor friendship." When I heard this line, I knew he didn't know anything about love.

"... do you really want to know?"

"hmmm... not really." I sweatdropped.

"but I want to realize what exactly I feel to you..." he said. I blushed.

"u-umm... what do you feel right now? And when I kissed you?"

"I don't know... it's just... umm... I can't tell... my heart beats madly and I'm so happy... kinda..." he said slowly. I could realize that he love me back.

"then you... fall in love to... me..." I said nervously.

"so is it love?" he asked rhetorically. He didn't react until a few seconds, he blushed madly.

"w-wait! This it mean..."

"I'll tell you one more thing..." I said as I closer to him. Then I hold his hand.

"kiss, is for showing your affection to someone you love." Then we locked eyes each other.

"did it mean... you love me too?"

"guess." Then I kissed his cheek again.

"... sorry, but we better end this, before it's too late." He said as he separated from me.

Zack's pov

I knew I was fall in love to her too, but I couldn't. Then I went home, knowing I needed to rest. Our homes were completely separated, so I just could only say goodbye. Then when I arrived home, I gave my mom the I went to bed, even I couldn't sleep. Not long, my mom went to my room.

"hey mom. Are you okay?"

"I am. Thanks son... hey, do you have anything fun today?"

"nothing mom."

"come on, I could see you have fallen in love to someone right?" wow, she could know it quickly.

"just go back to her, show your affection."

"but mom, how about assasins's rules?"

"don't you worry about it. I don't want you to be isolated from your friends because that stupid rules." She said with sweet smile on her face.

"really?"

"just go before it's too late."

"thanks mom." Then I off to her home. Luckily, she told where her house when we were in cave. Once I arrived, I saw something surprising. I heard Saki's scream.

"AAAAAA~" when I peek her house, I saw 2 cinccino died on the floor. I saw... Saki crying and afraid... I lost control of myself and I used my skill. I killed those killer right in front of her. When I regained control, I saw a frightened Saki. She hugged me and cried out loud. Her hug became stronger as her scream louder. It's... hurt to see her like this... I hugged her back and bit my lips. It far too hurt...

"s-shut up!" I said as I made her unconciousness.

Saki's pov

I fell unconciousness after Zack hit my neck. When I regained my conciousness, I found myself on my bed. I never knew Zack could be that cold. I went outside and at the same time, I knew Zack wasn't that cold. I saw he made 2 graves for my parent. I felt really sorry because I thought he was a cold-hearted, but I was really wrong. I could see he was crying for...me. more, his lips bleeding. I came closer to him and wiped his lips.

"how could your lips bleeding?" I asked him.

"you don't need to kn-"

"I need! Because you are my love..." I blushed after said such thing like that.

Just don't disturb me!" I couldn't say anything. I knew that all was my fault.

"...come. your home isn't safe anymore." Then he walked and led me to his home. Not long, we arrived to his house. It was pretty small, but clean. Then he went to his room and slept. I zoned out because such things, until Zack's mom came and chatted with me.

"hey, if I didn't wrong, you are Saki right?"

"yes ma'am."

"And from your face, I could tell that you worry about Zack."

"h-how do you-"

"I could tell it, because right before Zack wanted to come to your house, he was really worry you know?"

"did he?" I asked, I felt really sorry then.

"he was really angry right? and his lips bleeding? It's because he cannot see you crying out loud like before. That's why he made you unconciousness. He couldn't bare to see you crying."

"how could you know?"

"I'm her mom after all..." then we silenced for some second.

"hey, may I know... about Zack?" I asked slowly.

"..." she just silenced.

"I-I'm sor-"

"it's okay. But Saki... right? can I trust my only son to you?" she asked. Her friendly tone turned into serious tone. I quiet for some seconds, then I decided.

"you can." Then she looked deep into my eyes, checked if I just gave her a fake promise.

"... fine. First, you need to know, we are assasins." My eyes widened after heard this.

"we, assasins, have a rule, to not raise in love, nor raise a kid with love. That's why Zack knows nothing about love."

"so this why..."

"but our son is a bit different. Even he never learns about love, he could show it in his way. When he was 2, he helped a bullied caterpie, not like a hero. He made him mad, so he train himself and finally he could protect himself. More, he saw a poor zubat who want to school. He didn't show himself, he just worked and got his own money and then gave it to him without being noticed, but he didn't know I always around he. I tried to tell him about love, but it was too late. He couldn't understand. but when you came, everything changed. He could know, even feel love. That's why I want to trust you my son, my beloved son. Please, let him know about love, friends. I don't want to bind him with assasins's rule." She explained to me.

"I will, ma'am-"

"call me mom. You will be my son's girlfriend right?" she smiled sweetly, sly behind her tone. I blushed.

"yes mom." I smiled back to her.

"anyway, we don't have any room for , because Zack the one brought you here, he must share his room with you." I blushed madly after heard this line.

"w-w-wait! So i-it mean I-I must b-be a-at the s-same b-bed w-w-with Z-Z-Zack?" I stuttered, happy, embarrassment, confuse, mix in my thought.

"of course. Now hurry there!" she pushed me into 'HIS' room.

"W-Wait!" I tried to came out, but she won't let me out, I knew it.

"have fun! 3" sigh, I never can understand her... and what did she mean by 'HAVE FUN'? slowly, I laid on the other side of the bed. It seemed Zack has already sleep. Luckily, it was really cold. I thought Zack didn't affected with cold climate or at least that what I was thought, but I hate cold. Suddenly, a blanket covered me. When I saw, it was Zack. I just smiled because he cared about me. But he didn't care about himself. He was shivering. So I came closer to him and shared the blanket. Then I hugged him to make us both warm. I smiled once again... but I still curious, if he still mad? I peeked at him, and I could see he was smiling secretly. I was really glad, then I drifted off, with he in my side...

Me :"wow, so romantic story."

Saki :"well, thanks!"

Zack :"seriously, can't you just make it secret?" *blush*

Saki :"haha, you're blushing Zack!"

Me :"cut it guys. Anyway, where's the other?"

The door open, everyone in.

Pikachu :"phew, what a holiday!"

Eve :"cool one!"

Me :"you guys were in holiday? Without us?"

Pikachu :"well yeah."

Me, Saki, and Zack's anger come to the top

Me :"well, but you miss so many things." *smile*

Zack :"at least no one beside us knows our secret." *grin*

Eve :"what did we miss?"

Saki :"my secret. *wink* it explained why I could know about you guys 3"

Eve :"WHAT? WHY?"

Me :"that's gonna be secret for us!" *wink*

'the traitors' take deep breath, regretfully

Me :"I think I cannot post anymore chapter until next week guys, exam..." *tear*

Saki :"well, bye guys!" *giggle*

GP_444 out.


	14. shy and sly

Chapter 14 : shy and sly

Eve :"hiya GP! Long time no see!"

Me :"uhhh..." *head smoked*

Eve :"how was your exam?"

Me :"..."

Eve :"... was it that bad?"

Pikachu :"dude. That's why I told you to not push yourself too hard!"

Me :"not I am study hard too! Just am I error always aftermath..."

Eve :"brother, is it right that exam is battle?" *worry*

Pikachu :"no Eve." *walk closer to me*

Pikachu :"control yourself or Eve will hate exam and then she will hate school!" *whisper*

Me :"I try will. You better start hurry and it then." *whisper*

Pikachu :"well then, GP_444 doesn't own pokemon, and let's begin! GP, your aftermath won't affect this chapter... right?"

Sarah's pov

Hmmm, this story was about me and Rian. It was a normal days as always, but not as normal as before. Clara always asked me to fool the other team's member so they wouldn't play the race that day. Once, she asked me to fool Rian. I didn't know if she crazy or what, but fool Rian? What the hell was she thinking anyway? Did she lost her mind? But for a reason, I couldn't reject it...

As I told you, my mission was to fool rian so he wouldn't join that day's race. I was muttering about Clara, my self.

"ughh... it's better I fool Matthew, Luke, and Yoshi today than must be lost her brain! She's-"

"I'm what?" Clara sneaked to me and surprise me. Luckily it seemed she didn't know what was I muttering about...

"n-nothing! I-it's okay ma'am."

"good, then good luck at your job. If you fail, you know what will happen right?"

"right ma'am!" then I off to Rian. I tried to think how to fool him.

"hmmm... what trick I should do?" I found so many trick, from telling him his mom sick, until his house has burnt. Then I got a crazy idea.I found Rian was talking with Nicholas.

"ung.. um... excuse me..." I started the act.

"what is it Sarah?" Nico asked me.

"I-I need to talk with Rian..." I asked shyly as shy as I could. Then I grabbed his hand and brought him to a pretty quiet place.

"what is it?" he asked me.

"uh-umh... Rian, please be my boyfriend!" I told him.

"... are you okay?" he said unbelieve.

"o-of course!"

"..." he stared at me sharply.

"why can't you believe me?" I started to use the next tactic: 'bubbled eyes'.

"i-it's okay. But how if I cannot love you back?" he asked me back just as I expected. But I didn't think I can fool him just like my plan...

"how if we try it for a day?" I offered him.

"what do you mean?"

"date. Let's date now!" I asked him- uh... you can say I was forcing.

"b-but school is just gonna be-" I used my second tactics: 'girl's cry'.

"f-fine. Just stop crying okay?" dude, I never think this could work well.

"r-really?" I whimpered.

"well... ummm... yeah..."

"YAAY!" I hugged him to make it natural. Then I- we went for a date. I thought it wouldn't work, so I didn't know what to do in date.

"where'll we go?" he asked me. To wrap it out, I found a great answer, I think...

"wherever when I'm with you, I'll be happy." I said with a smile. Anyway, how could I think those bullshits quickly... whatever.

"well, I have a nice place for it."

"fine." Then he led me to a small house. It looked like a room though. But then he brought me inside.

"w-wait! I said it's gonna be a date right? what do you-"

"just come." Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me forcely. I was about to scream, but when I was inside, it was a truly big house.

"whoah! How could-"

"it looks really small from outside right? this is my house, the home of psychic. I can show you every magnificent things here." He explained.

"oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were gonna rape me.." I sighed in relieve and embarrass. He just laugh slightly at my foolishness.

"well, welcome to my home then. Please come with me." He invite me politely. I followed him to a big stadium like. It was cool, a stadium in the house. And you know what? His house just looked like a warehouse from outside. Then he stopped.

"this is my training room, it's for psychic." Then I looked around. It was great! The scenery there was really beautiful. There's stars shining the room brightly, but it was an indoor. I could feel so many magical powers around me. This room was really wonderful, and it's... romantic.

"wow! This room's great!"

"thanks, but you don't see the best views yet. Look at this!" then he used his psychic and controlled it. If you guys wonder how could I see it, it was shining like an aurora. It was so beautiful. He controlled it well- I mean perfectly so it looked like it was dancing in the sky. Not just that, the stars blinking along its rhythm made it spectacular. Then he slyly used his psychic to controlled me as well, and my body was dancing too. Suddenly there's a music and 'we' danced along the music. It was last around 1 hour.

"phew... finally it's over..." I sighed. It was tiring though.

"haha. But how was it feel when you dancing along with the aurora in the sky with blinking stars?"

"it was WONDERFUL! Maybe I need to come here whenever I want to get fun..." I said sheepishly.

"you are always welcome to my house." He said in smile, a sweet one. I felt guilty that time because if he knew that I fooled him, how could he apologize me?

"u-ummm..."

"what is it Sarah?"

"I-I'm sorry..." I started to ry to get his apologize.

"for what? Because you think I'll be annoyed if you come here?"

"no, it's..."

"is it because you fooled me so I couldn't join today's race and because it's hard to fool me, you tried to make me come with you for a date and to force me, you use 2 tactics which are 'bubbled eyes' and 'girl's cry' which will make me feel guilty if I reject it, and when I asked where you want to go for a date, you lied to me because you didn't plan it from the first and you get an idea to say: "wherever when I'm with you, I'll be happy." So it'll be looked like you really love me and cover that you don't have any idea for this date. Then you was just scared if I will never forgive you after you fooled me like this, am I right?" man, he was really scary! How could he know EVERY of my tactics even the name?

"h-how do you know it?"

"know it? I knew it."

"but why did you-" I had just wanted to ask, but he covered my mouth and his face came closer. I thought he was gonna k-never mind, you guys should could know it. Then he WHISPERED me. I didn't know what did I feel, dissapoint, or relieve.

"someone's coming!"

"wha-" then I heard a steps, a panic one.

"hah. They should can't find me here. Anyway, isn't it was just a small warehouse? Whatever." Then when we saw it, it was a dugtrio.

"it's a thief!" Rian whispered me.

"t-thief?"

"I think they want t- h-hey, don't cr-" then I cried out loud, frightened.

"WHO'S THERE!" that thief looked like noticed us here.

"it's my house! Get out from here you jerk!" Rian showed up himself, trying to cover me I thought.

"hmph, you just a child. What can you do?"

"wanna see it? Bring it on!" then he used his psychic which looked like powered up by this mystical power which surrounding us. Then he used a psybeam. A strange aura came out from him. Then that dugtrio fainted.

"that was easy. Nah, why did you cr-" then I hug-tackled him and I nuzzled my head to his chest. I cried out loud once more on his hug. After a few minutes, I separated from him.

"I-I'm sorry. My mom was killed by a thief in front of me. Since that time, I'm afraid of thief..."

"and you still owe me explanation about why did you fool me?"

"... my dad engaged with her mom, and my father never wants me. If I disobey Clara, I'll be in big trouble... anyway, why did you play along my plan? Don't say you love me for real." I said tease him. I was just kidding, but his face was serious.

"...don't you?"

"actually... I... want to get a friend..." he stuttered.

"oh, sorry. Well, we'll become friend then!" I said as I smiled and tilted my head to right.

"thanks." Then we played as a friend all day. I felt something different whenever I with him after this incident...

Me :"nah, did ya guys enjoyed it?"

Rian :"pretty..." *sheepish*

Sarah :"c'mon honey! We still need to have fun!" *energic*

Rian :"stop acting like you are my girlfriend!" *flush*

Eve :"congratz you two!" *sly*

Me :"invite us once you bride okay?"

Sarah :"allright 3" *hug Rian*

Rian :"stop this madness!" *scream and run madly*

Sarah :"hey, come back here hun! 3" *chase Rian*

Me :"that was fun. Anyway, how's nicholas?"

Eve :"w-what are you talking about?" *blush*

Me :"he is your future husband right?" *sly*

Eve :"O-OF COURSE NOT!"

Pikachu :"stop tease them."

Me :"haha, it was fun."

Pikachu:"but it was right doesn't it?"

Eve :"even you brother?"

Me :"well, you two are a cute couple!"

Eve :"ARGGGHHH!" *run as mad as Rian*

Me :"hahaha"

Pikachu :"they're cute in some ways..."

Me :"well, see ya all guys! I'll try to make another story about pikachu's friend. Try it!"

Pikachu :"promotion..." =,=

GP_444 out.


	15. the last race

Me :"hiya!"

Pikachu :"this gonna be the last chapter from your kindergarten Eve."

Eve :"yeah, I'm gonna miss them..."

Pikachu :"especially Nico right?"

Eve :"o-of course not!"

Me :"admit it!"

Eve :"NO AND NEVER!"

Saki :"then it's right huh?"

Eve :"no!"

Me :"you just don't want to admit it but the truth you like him right?"

Eve :"AAARRRRGHHH!" *run out from room*

Pikachu :"eve's cute right? especially when she's teased like that."

Saki :"it was really obvious though..."

Me :"but she could love you too pikachu!"

Pikachu :"what? She's my sister!"

Me :"step-sister."

Pikachu :"what?" *think hard*

Me :"haha, just find it out then. Let's go to the story!"

Saki :"GP_444 doesn't own us, pokemon, so don't worry. If he has one, I'll kill him for sure!" *wink*

Me :"..." *sweat drop*

2 years later, eve was 5th and this day gonna be her last time to school here, the last challenge.

Eve's pov (I wonder why it's always Eve...)

Today is my last day at the kindergarten... I was just 5th by now! Pikachu was in elementary, grade 2 of course. He said 1 of his friend just gave him a nickname, I thought his friend just like Luke. He called Piku until now(this is important). As always, Piku woke me up and then we got breakfast with some hamburgers. It was so juicy and yummy, its bun as soft as cloud, and as always too, Piku try to make something new and he put a new ingredient into it, a pesto sauce, which made by mixing a salt, pecha berry, and chesto berry, with a little pepper and sugar of course. This sauce really made it more delicious more than krabby patty with jelly jam(uhh...). then I brought one, I mean we brought one for each other to the school and a bottle of apple juice, put it on our bag, and then we went school. I friended Rian, Zack, and Yoshi. I still can't friend Clara, Matthew, and Jake. It looked like they made a gang... I talked with the other till the bells rang.

"Good morning kids. Today as you know, gonna be our last race. Of course it's gonna be fun as always, if you feel that way. But remember, today's race, is not a team race as always. Here is the last race rules:"

|this game is not a team game, but individual. The rule pretty simple, you just need to find and take a flag. But there will be just 10 flags, so one of you gonna be lose. Once you lose, you shall not graduate!|

We surprised at the punishment, I mean, we would not able to graduate if we failed this one? But there must at least one from us gonna executed... so it meant, this game gonna be the real individual game, because none of us want to stay 1 more year here.

"oh, one more thing! Once you touch the flag until 5 seconds, you will be automatically teleported to the graduation location, with the flag of course. Good luck then3. Then as always again, we warped into different places around the school. Not took until 5 minutes, I saw Luke and Matthew. They were fighting for a flag. They used to be a friend before, but now they fought brutally, just like fighting for life. Then I searched for another flag.

"humph, finally I find one... and the stinky!" I turned to a glameow.

"what do you want?"

"nothing, just want to make you the one who will stay here!" then she attacked me with shadow claw. I easily dodged it and countered it with tackle.

"ugh..."

"Don't dare hit our boss!" a sound came and it were matthew and jake. Then Jake used razor leaf while Matthew use whirlpool. I had no escape, so I just tried to endure it.

"you know stinky? I always want to do this!" then she kicked my face and slapped me several times. Not just that, she jabbed my stomach and slammed me to the rock.

"aaagh!"

"how was it? Let's give you some!" then she was about to take a rock and throw it to me, but Luke came and covered me.

"stop it cowards! She can't fight anymore!"

"don't interfere!" Clara said. Then clara used attract to Luke, but Luke wasn't affected. Jake and Matthew used the same moves as they did to me, but Luke dodged it and he whirlpool all of them.

"now fuck off!" he said angrily.

"tsk! Let's get going guys!" Clara told them to pull back.

"thanks Luke." I thanked him.

"no problem, take the flag. You need to be graduat-"

"no. It's yours. I don't have any right to take that flag. If I take it, I'm gonna embarrass because I get it not because of my own work. It's yours..."

"...well, good luck then." He said as he touched the flag and teleported.

"now, I'm gonna need to take rest for a while..." I said as I rubbed my stomach. It still hurt though... after about 10 minutes, I continued to search the flags.

After about 3 hours without any flag, I got a telepathy from Miss Lia."

|**Eve, everyone have already got the flags. Now it remains you and Nicholas. You better hurry because this gonna be your last change!**|

"ugh, I got to-" then I saw the last flag. Just when I was about to take it, I remembered when he said, he had a thing he needed to do after he graduated. Then I waited for him, waiting for a fair battle. Then after 5 minutes, he came.

"finally. I've been waiting for you."

"why don't you just touch it?"

"I wanna beat you, for the last time."

"...fine then." Then the battle began. I started it with extreme speed, but he dodged it and countered me with shadow claw, which I guarded it with iron tail. Then he stepped back to keep distance and used shadow rain. I dodged it with quick attack and attacked him t the same tie. He lost balance and I used this chance to beat him. I slam him to the ground and iron tail him. Then I prepared scratch on his neck.

"I win."

"ugh... congratz, Eve. Now take that flag, I won't stop you."

"no, you touch it. I still want to play race here." I lied to him. I knew he really need to graduate, that's why if you ask.

"... you're lying. I could tell it from your eyes." He said. He could tell it so I didn't hide it anymore.

"... I know that you need it more than I right?"

"hey, you won it, you should get it."

"but you need it..." then we silenced for a while.

"... hey! I get an idea! It's maybe possible!" I told him

"what is it?"

"Miss Lia said we'll be teleported if we touch the flag for 5 seconds right?" then it seemed he knew what did I mean.

"so if we touch it together..." he added.

"... we could teleported together too!" I finished.

"great Eve! Let's give it a try!" then we touched the flag together, and after 5 seconds, just like we thought, we teleported, both of us!

"welcome Nicholas!...and Eve?" Clara greeted us, confused of course.

"how did you two make it?" Saki asked us really confused.

"well-"

"congratulation you two. You two are the best player in this last race."

"what? But Miss, didn't I the first one who come here?" Clara asked, unbelieved.

"yes you are, but you abandoned your own classmate just for yourself. But they, they try to find a way so they both could come here, and they found it. I never told you guys that it will just teleport one of you right? if you touched it together, you both will teleported." Miss Lia explained to us.

"I thought it was made so we will fight each other..." I said as I sighed in relieve.

"especially you Eve. You're the one who make Nico tried to understand you too. You will be the most valuable student here because of your skill." Miss Lia praised me.

"and what is that skill ma'am?" Nico asked curiously.

"make friend." Then the bells rang and we did the graduation. Then after everyone went home, I went to teacher's room.

"excuse me."

"who's there?"

"it's me, Eve."

"Come in Eve." Then I went in and met Miss Lia.

"what is it Eve?"

"umm... I want to asked you about what should I be?"

"pardon me?"

"I mean... what must I do for future, what job will fit me?" I sometimes thought, what job may be make me as happy as play those race.

"do you like these races?"

"of course! They're fun!"

"then you should try become an **explorer **then."

"explorer?" I asked her.

"yep. When doing this job, you could enjoy new adventure, explore a new place, get new experience, and make some new friends. I bet you're gonna like it. But to be an explorer, you need a team of at least 2 members." She explained.

"really? Thanks Miss Lia!" then I went home and prepared for my holiday before my next school, the elementary school.

Me :"phew, sorry guys. I know it was a little rushing back there."

Eve :"don't worry, they used to it."

Me :"what was that supposed to mean?"

Piku :"you-are-rusher!"

Me :"I don't do it in every chapter!"

Eve :"so you rushed at 14 chapters."

Me :"I said I don't rush in every chapter!"

Piku :"Eve's right, she said you rush 14 chapters, not 15."

Me :"WAAAAA!"

Saki :"I think now I know why everyone say that english is hard..."

Eve :"well, follow the story and please forgive our stupid writer with his rushing story. I think he just too lazy to write one..."

Saki :"next time if he make a chapter like this again, please, my dear readers. Tell me so I will show him the torture he has never seen before so he'll *mumble* *mumble*"

Everyone sweatdrop

Eve :"well, please let us know if you like this story. Maybe his spirit will raise after he get some favo or follow..."

Piku :"I think he just too lazy for it."

Eve :"..."

Nico :"well, see ya later guys!"

GP_444 sign out.


	16. elementary school

Me :"hi guys!"

Piku :"well, the peace chapters gonna end soon..."

Eve :"wh-what did you mean?"

Me :"you guys gonna get a bit more adventure."

Eve :"what? Aw..."

Piku :"don't be disappointed Eve. You gonna like it."

Me :"of course not every, but it'll be fun later. That's adventure."

Eve :"oh, okay!"

Me :"anyway Piku, it's rare to see you don't tease me."

Piku :"I'm not that evil am I?"

Me :"nope. You're MORE evil than it."

Piku sweatdrop

Eve :"well, GP_444 doesn't own pokemon and let's start the story!"

Eve's pov

Finally I graduated from kindergarten. Luckily, I was in the same school with Saki, Zack, Rian, Sarah, and Luke, and Nico. That was my first day when I would go to elementary school. Piku made his special cookies I love so much for my lunch, and delicious pancake for breakfast. I ate 3 of them.

"wow Eve, you really hungry or what?" Piku asked me.

"I couldn't help it. It delicious! 3"

"*sigh* if you like it, I could make again tonight, you don't need to eat 3 of them this morning right?"

"my belly, my decision. 3"

"really, you're now 6 years old and you didn't change."

"let her, Piku. She cute when you look her like this right?" clefairy said to me.

"well, Eve is Eve. Nah, are you done yet Eve?" Piku asked me.

"yup! Let's go Piku, to my new school!" I said cheerfully.

"alright! we're off ma'am!"

"please be careful." Then we off to school. After a few walks, we arrived. It was not too far from kindergarten, so I planned to went to Miss Lia for some talk. when I looked at school's clock,I found that it was already 7 AM.

"brother, we're late! Let's get-"

"wow wow, calm down Eve. Class starts at 7:30 AM."

"what? But-"

"we should in at 7 AM? That's just headmaster's trick to make new students come early and not late. It pretty fun though!" he explained.

"oh..."

"come. I'll show you your new school." Then he told every place i need to know. Then, after a while, we finally reached my new class.

"nah, this gonna be your class Eve. Now I think I need to go back to-"

"ummm... excuse me." Chika came and interrupted Piku.

"oh, hi Chika." I greeted.

"hi Eve. Can I talk with your brother for... a minute?" she asked me.

"good luck!" I teased her knowing that she loved Piku since Piku saved us from Ryou before.

"well, I'm in brother. Bye, see ya around!" then I walked in and met some old and new friend.

Piku's pov

After Eve went to her class, I turned my attention to Chika.

"what is it Chika?" I asked her.

"um... uh... ung..." she stuttered.

"hmm?"

"uh..."

"c'mon, what is it?"

"a-a-are you free... tomorrow... morning?" she asked me.

"nope. We have class right?"

"but..."

"you aren't luring me to escape right?" I suspected her.

"tomorrow is Sunday..." really, I forgot it.

"oh, right. sorry for before. I think tomorrow morning I'm free. What's with it?" I asked her.

"h-h-how if you... come for stroll... tomorrow?" she asked me.

"fine with me. I like to stroll though! How about 7 AM at the townsquare?" I asked her.

"o-okay..." then she went off.

"dude, why did she take so long to ask me that thing? Whatever." I asked to myself, and... answered it myself. Then the bells rang, mean that class gonna be started soon. Then I went in to my class, 3 A. For some reason, there was something different from my class. Not my friends, but someone else in my class, an eevee and a pikachu. The teacher didn't come yet, so I went to the eevee.

"excuse me, are you new here?"

"what do you want?"

"well, I just want to greet you as my new classmate. Anyway, I'm Piku, who are you?"

"...Keith" I thought there's something made him in a bad mood today.

"okay! Please tell me if you need something!" I told him cheerfully.

"...thanks." then the teacher still didn't come as always. My teacher was a lazy one, I knew right. then I went to the other newcomer, the pikachu.

"hi there." I greeted.

"oh, hi!" he replied cheerfully.

"I've never seen you around before, are you new?"

"right. I've just moved here yesterday."

"glad to meet ya! I'm Piku and I will be your classmate from now on."

"please to meet you, Piku. I'm Kyou, and the eevee over there is-"

"Keith-"

"yeah, and he's my twin." I was surprised by this words.

"t-twin? You-"

"totally different, right? but that's the fact. Our mom is a leafeon, and our dad is raichu."

"but-"

"it's strange?"

"no! It's COOL!"

"really? You're the first one who like this thing."

"you know? It's usual when twin look same, but you? It's... unique! It's cool!"

"heheh... you're an interesting guy, Piku. Can we be friend?"

"why not?" then the teacher came and I went back to my seat. That day's lessons were math, language, and general knowledge like weaknesses, resistances, advantages, and everything we needed to know when battles. Then, when the lunch time, I offered Kyou to ate lunch together with me, and Eve. But he wanted to come only if Rin came too. Of course I didn't mind, but I thought he fell in love to her. It was pretty obvious though... then we lunch together and then we went back to class. After the school finished, I went back to Eve's class. Then I saw Eve and a zorua were in trouble with the school's jerk, Charlie. He was really annoying me.

"hey newcomers. You guys must pay taxes to me."

"what taxes?"

"your safety taxes."

"we are really safe, why must we pay?"

" if not, you will-" he started to threat, but I came and interrupted him.

"will what?"

"oh Piku. Why did you come here? For taxes? Sorry, but I've already asked them first."

"get lost from them."

"huh, do you know who do you face right now?"

"a coward bullier who only dare to loot a little kid and threat them with a stupid trick?" I grinned.

"YOU GONNA PAY FOR-" then I used flash and get away from him with Eve and that zorua.

"thanks brother."

"Thanks... wait. Eve, is this your brother you tell me?"

"yep"

"oh, I'm Nicholas, nice to meet you umm..."

"just call me Piku. Anyway, try to avoid him. He's the jerk in our school." I warned them.

"thanks Piku!" Nico thanked me.

"but why did you run?" he asked me.

"he hates to fight. That's him!" Eve explained shortly.

"oh..., that's good for you Eve, having a brother like him."

"I know right!" Eve's said proudly.

"well, do you want to join us for a night?" I offered him to stay with us, and... for other reason of course...

"but we don't have-"

"space for him? Of course there is." I smile widely.

Eve's pov

Piku smile widely, really wide. I got a bad feeling about this... I thought he got a plan to tease me.

"so?"

"I'll ask my mom." Then we off to Nico's house, get permission, and went to our home.

"welcome to our home, Nico." Piku welcomed gleely.

"thanks."

"well, I'm gonna show you your bed." I had just realized his plan. He placed Nico on his bed and Piku moved to the empty room.

"what the-"

"have fun here Nico!" Piku said friendly.

"nice room, but why there are 2 beds?" he asked.

"ugh... I think this was his planned..." I sighed.

"huh?"

"this is piku and my room..."

"oh. . . . . . . . wait, what?" he took so long to understand.

"only 2 words. We-trapped!"

"don't you say..."

"the other is my bed." Then I blushed slightly as I turned my face.

"really... we can't judge someone only from cover..." he sighed.

"hmmm... how if we take revenge tomorrow?" I grinned.

"what do you mean?"

"tomorrow gonna be his date, so-" it looked like he understood what did I mean.

"oh, nice idea." Then we stayed for a night, but of course nothing happened and NEVER DARE TO THINK IT!"

Me :"dude, Eve, you are rude to readers..."

Eve :"but they love me I believe! 3"

Piku :"I don't think so! They love me more than you."

Eve :"NO ! LOVE ME!"

Piku :"NO! ME!"

Eve :"ME!"

Piku :"ME!"

Eve :"ME!"

Me :"STOP IT! Okay, keep calm, I've already made a polls for that."

Eve :"and?"

Piku :"how's the result?"

Me :"well, congratulation to... PIKU!"

Eve :"I believe it's only 1 vote lose!"

Me :"Piku got 100% voice."

Eve :"WHAT? Aww..." *ears lowered*

Piku :"see? They love me, not you! HAHAHAHA!"

Me :"you can't say 'they'."

Eve :"what did you mean?"

Piku :"HAHAHAHAHAHA-"

Me :"it's only 1 voter."

Piku :"HAHAHAHAH. . . . . . . . . . HA?"

Eve :"burp... GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" *roll on floor*

Piku :"what?"

Me :"hey, it's not my fault. See? You-only-get-one!"

Eve :"HAHAHAHA!" *still rolling*

Piku :"ugh... gotta end this ironic author's note soon..."

Me :"fine Piku, fine... See ya guys again!"

GP_444 sign out.


	17. Piku's date?

Eve :"hey, why there's '?' on the title?"

Piku :"haha, you know it right?"

Eve :"what? You've planned that all?"

Me :"heh, it's always fun to tell your stories when you guys still a little kids."

Eve :"I just like some of it."

Me :"including Nico?"

Eve :"of course not!"

Me :"really?"

Piku :"hey, stop teasing her."

Me :"haha, sorry. It's just too fun."

Piku :"is it fun or you want to get revenge?"

Me :"both."

Eve :"well, whatever. I'm gonna go take some-"

Me :"Nico?"

Eve get out from the room and bang the door

Piku :"okay, you made her mad."

Saki :"hey guys! Wanna play hide and seek?"

Me :"nice idea!"

Piku :"I'm coming! Oh, right! Greatpika doesn't own pokemon and let the story begin!"

Eve's pov

Finally, after a night, I will say, a nightmare, it was finally morning. It was time for revenge! I must make some trick for his date. I and Nicholas, went down for breakfast, and Piku went for date. I'd prepared camera, umbrella and some foods for us. Then we snuck and followed him. Chika had already stood there,

"hi, am I late?"

"n-no. I've just came..." she said shyly. I and Nico were going to make a great date for him, so he would blush when he knew that I knew everything he'd done that day.

"well, let's get some stroll then!" Piku said as he started the 'date'. I readied myself for some fun by getting some of his romance time with Chika and showed it to him and saw his reddened face.

"heh, this must be worked!" I said as I snuck behind them with Nicholas.

"u-umm... wh-where will w-we go?" Chika asked nervously.

"isn't it's yours to choose?" Piku asked back.

"I... uh..." she stuttered.

"you don't have one?" Piku asked but no response.

"well then, how if we went to the park?"

"o-okay..." then they headed to the park. Of course, we still followed them.

**From here, play the 'fuwa fuwa time' from K-ON**

They went in after paid for tickets.

"uh-oh, I didn't bring money..." I said as I thought my plan would fail, but I was wrong.

"don't worry, I bring some." Nico said as he took some money out from his bag.

"wow, thanks Nic!" then we paid for tickets too and followed them.

"well, let's do some eavesdrop!" I said as I eavesdropped them. It looked like they were going to the haunted dungeon. It's just like a haunted house, but it's a dungeon. Here, they need to travel through a haunted dungeon, find 3 keys, and get out from there before they're kidnapped. If they're kidnapped, they need to be the ghost there for a day, by using equipments there. I and Nico headed there first and prepared some traps. Luckily, my camera was the nice one to take picture even there's really dark. I set some rocks on the routes. But to do that, I needed to play as a guest there, with Nico.

"what are these rocks for Eve?" he asked me.

"this gonna make some great moment for them. You know? One of them will be tripped and the other will catch him/her. Then, at that moment, I'll be there for picture! HAHAHA!" I laughed evilly as Nico sweatdropped.

"phew, then how if we get those keys and get out from here?"

"wait, one more rock. . . and there is! Everything's ready!" then we off for those keys. There's some ghost type pokemon like gastly, litwick, misdreavus, trying to beat us. But we strong enough after those races. We managed to get 2 keys until a haunter grabbed my leg and dragged me.

"NOOO!" I screamed. Nico managed to hold my front paws and held them as strong as he could.

"get...off!" he shout as he launched a shadow ball from his mouth, made the haunter loosened his grab. I pulled to Nico because of that sudden released grab.

"thanks Nico." I thanked him.

"it's okay, but could you... get off from me?" he said as I realized I laid on his belly.

"o-oh, sorry!" I said as I stood back.

"no problem I guess... shall we continue?" he asked as he got up.

"what can I say? Hey, there's the next key!" I said as I pointed to a key.

"now, let's get back to our job!" I said as I turned back to search Piku. After a while, I found them, but it wasn't as I expected. They were reallly good, far too strong for it. They beat them easily. Chika didn't scare even a bit, and I thought she forgot that this should be a date for them. She seemed enjoyed it just like a picnic with a friend. They were careful too, they weren't tripped by my rocks. We followed them until they finished it, normally, no romance.

"tch, our first plan failed. Time for plan two!" then I eavesdropped again to find out their next destination. They chose to got some food at the canteen. I got an idea to disguise as a tripped customer with 'whoops' and 'sorry' but it'll be too late because after I pushed one of them, they're locked lips. I started the disguise, of course with Nico's help. It was crowded as I thought, so it'll be easy. I joined the crowd and failed it. I couldn't see them in the middle of the other visitors. Suddenly I pushed by someone and I pushed to Nico, made my lips pressed Nico's cheek.

"whoops, sorry kid." The customer who pushed me apologized. I quickly pulled my lips from his cheeks as my face turned as red as Piku's red spot.

"s-sorry..." I apologized shyly.

"n-no problem..." he was as shy as me, with a red shade on his cheeks too. Then we got out from that crowd.

"damn, even this plan is fail... we don't have enough time. Oh right! let's get some food!" I said as I took some food from my bag. We ate as I heard what did Piku's said. He was going to the next and last place, circus.

**Okay, stop it here**

"hmm... I think there's nothing more we can do. Let's get back."

"hey, why should we get back? We've come here, so let's just enjoy the show!" Nico suggested.

"nice idea! okay, let's go!" then we off and took seat. We enjoyed the show, forgetting my aim. And then, came the time for magic show by a drowzee.

"I need 2 volunteers, a couple. Let me see... oh! You there!" he said as he pointed us.

"what? We're not couple!"

"no problem. Just come here." Then we went to him.

"I will hypnotize these volunteers as a lovers."

"hah! I doubt it! I never like him!" I argued.

"so do I." Nico added.

"nah, now we know they hate each other. But look what will I do with them." Then he started the show. He looked deep into our eyes and took control of us...

After a few seconds, I regained my body. But I realized that I was dancing with Nico. I stopped it as fast as I realized it.

"well how do you feel after a romantic dance with someone you hate?" he teased me.

"awful!" I said as I got back to my seat, leaving Nico the drowzee ended the show, which meant all my nightmare gonna end soon.

"well, the show was pretty good."

"but not the last!" I said angrily.

"I agreed with that." Suddenly, it was raining.

"uh-oh! I didn't bring umbrella..." he said.

"don't worry, I have one." Well, I'll accompany you first then." Then we went to Nico's house, and after it, I went home, found Piku was waiting for me.

"so, how's your day Eve?" he asked.

"well, not bad but not good. I'm gonna take some rest..." I said as I went to my room. I flung myself to bed and found something on my bed. It was an envelope. I opened it, and my face blushed crazily. It-it was my photos with... Nico!

Me :"hahaha! Nice job Piku!"

Piku :"thanks. That wasn't hard at all."

Me :"so how did you do that?"

Piku :"well, the first trick, I beat a haunter and released him. I order him to do that to Eve, and at the right time, I got the photo."

Me :"how about at the canteen?"

Piku :"well, it was easy. I brought the stone Eve set for me and Chika, and put it near someone."

Me :"how if that failed?"

Piku :"don't worry, it won't. it was easy because I asked my friend who we met at the haunted dungeon."

Me :"why must you put that rock then?"

Piku :"to make it natural."

Me :"and, I bet you did something with the show too right?"

Piku :"yep. My friend was drowzee. He worked as a magician and as a ghost who made poltergeist on the dungeon."

Me :"and how did you know they'll try to trick you?"

Piku :"hey, I know her! What are you expecting?" *laugh*

Eve :"oh, so that all was your fault?" *bang the door and launching some flamethrower*

Piku :"WAAAA!" *running*

Me :"well, I'm gonna off guys. See ya again! Hey Eve! Make sure you won't burn this room!"

GP_444 sign out.


	18. invasion

Me :"hi guys!"

Piku :"don't you have another words for the opening beside 'hi guys'?"

Me :"yo guys!"

Piku :"..." *sweatdrop*

Eve :"hi GP!"

Me :"oh hi Eve."

Piku :"hi Eve!"

Eve :"GP, do you want to play with me?"

Me :"of course."

Piku :"hey, how about me? Can I play with you too?"

Eve :"GP, did you hear something?"

I and Piku sweatdrop

Piku :"i-it was me!"

Eve :"this room is creepy... I heard a voice from nowhere... let's get out of here GP!" *drag me outside*

Me :"w-whoa!"

I and Eve out from room

Piku :"... she still mad about before... well, GP_444 doesn't own any pokemon and begin the story. I need to make up with her..."

* * *

Piku's pov

The next morning, I cooked, as always, for both three of us. Then I woke Eve up and ordered her to take bath. After her, then it was my turn to take bath. Then we ate together and we went school as usual. After we reached school, Eve went to her friends and I to Rin. I asked her about Kyou because I didn't see him that day, but she have no idea about it. we talked a bit and then I sighed after I remembered something.

"what's the matter Piku?" Rin asked me.

"well, next lesson is battle simulation."

"what's with that?"

"well, I just hate to fight." Then Keith came to us, with his sweat covered whole his body.

"what's wrong Keith?"

"*pant* *pant*have *pant* have you got *pant* your team?" it looked like he had been running to ask this thing.

"team? For what?" I asked.

"*pant* for the *pant* simulation battle." He asked still out of breath. Then I and Rin silent for a while.

"WHAT? I TOTALLY FORGET!" I yelled.

"don't worry. I forgot it too! *laugh*" she... laughed.

"... how could you laugh?" I sweatdropped at that.

"well... how if we become a team then?" it looked like Keith already calmed down.

"okay then. It's settled. But could I asked a favor to you guys?" I asked.

"what is it?" he asked me.

"please win those battle without me. I hate fight..."

"we'll try our best." Then we went to our seat, got some instruction, and after few minutes, we went to the battlefield. Then after some couples of battle, finally it's time for Charlie's team to show up.

"well, who do you want to fight badly?" teacher asked him.

"PIKU! COME HERE YOU!" yep, I never knew it.

"well then, Piku's team will fight Charlie's team." Then the battle begin. Luckily, the battle was a single battle rule, which mean, the first player from team 1 will fight the first player of team 2. The winner will fight the next player from the other team until one of those teams wiped out. Of course I was the last one to show up. And so, the first battle was Keith's

"tch. I don't want to fight this little kid. Take him Marco." Charlie said as the bibarrel went to the battle arena.

"well, let's finish this soon kiddo!" then the battle began. Keith opened the battle with a shadowball, but Marco dodged it easily. Marco launched a bubblebeam, but Keith used dig to avoid it and attack Marco from behind. Marco lost his balance, gave Keith a chance to attack with rapid scratches. It made a big wounds to Marco and the battle over as the rule said.

"ha! Is that all?" Keith said challenging.

"hmph! You're useless Marco! Don't end like him or you'll in trouble, Mick!" Charlie threatened.

"not to worry. This not gonna long." Mick, the patrat said. Then they readied for battle before the judge started it.

"and let the battle begin!" then Keith opened the battle again with extreme speed. But Mick looked so calm until I realized, Keith was confused. He attacked furiously and damaged himself.

"stop it Keith!" I yelled.

"it's too late." Then Mick ended the battle with a single move, psybeam, making Keith fainted.

"the winner is Mick!" the judge ended the battle.

"so, who's next?" Mick challenged our team.

"well, it's my turn." Rin said as she move to the field.

"hah! You're such a coward Piku! You hide behind a girl?" some words came to my ear, but I ignored it. Then the battle was started as Rin... closed her eyes?

"huh! That little girl is pathetic! She already gave up!" Charlie laughed as the battle over.

"and the winner is Rin!" the judge ended the battle.

"what the?"

"you know Charlie? She only used a move and end the battle. Nice close combat you got there Rin!" I said calmly.

"tch! Useless! I will end this soon and beat you here Piku!" he said as he move to the battlefield. Then he opened the battle with a ember and covered the field with his fire.

"heh! Eat this!" he said as he used fire punch and close combat, gave Rin no mercy.

"the battle-"

"it's not over yet!" he said as he continued to punch Rin mid-air. I clenched my teeth and move to the field and used flash so I got a chance to take Rin.

"I'm sorry Rin..." I said as I back to the battle field.

"a-and let the battle begin!" the judge started it again. He launched so many punches and kicks, but I avoided them easily. I didn't want to counter back because I hate to fight.

"hey coward! You better fight back before you end up like her!"

"nope. I don't like to fight."

"hah! You just weak right? you just afraid of me, I know it!"

"I told you I hate to fight."

"stop running like a bitch!" I didn't speak again, just ignoring his words.

"hmph. Next time I got your sister, she's gonna be my slut!" I raged at this.

"don't you dare." I said as my face became serious.

"why? Your sister pretty good for me!" he said evilly.

"I'll show you!" I said as I caught his punch and slammed him to the ground.

"GAH!" then I threw him to the wall and used thunder, a powerful one.

"the battle-"

"judge, do it like he wanted. The battle isn't over yet." I said as I launched some punches to his belly mid-air.

"AAAAHHH! I'M SORRY! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"you better do that." Then I ended it with a slam to the ground, leaving his trace there.

"now that's over. If you want to feel it again, just find a problem with my sister. But next time, you'll need to say goodbye with your head." Then I back to my team and healed by an audino, the school's nurse. After a while, I'd fully recovered. I looked to my teammates and found all of them were alright. I was glad, but suddenly, the red lamp shone the whole school.

"what's going on?" I asked the nurse. Then our teacher told us to stay.

"stay here! We're under attacked!" all I thought after heard those words was just Eve.

"where are you going!"

"I need to find my sister, sir!"

"your sister was already evacuated! Don't worry about it!"

"she won't just stay there! I know she more than you!" then I left, running to clefairy's house. As I thought, she was already arrived there, with a guest who had readied its claw. I attacked his first with a thunderpunch, making him laid on the ground.

"phew, you're really a trouble Eve..."

"oh, thanks Piku!"

"why are you two come here?" clefairy asked us. I looked at Eve which she looked me back. We nodded as agreement for an answer:

"we can't leave you!" Eve said.

"not after what happened to him..." I added, remembering Lucario. Then we went to the school again, with some pokemons accompanied us along the way, if you know what I meant... then after we reached the school, we defended ourselves there until the attackers pull back.

* * *

**From here, play the soundtrack: 'prayer for love' by Dolce Triade.**

"looks like it's over." Our teacher said.

"maybe we should go and check if there's someone needs help." I suggested as I went with Eve through the town.

_This is what I saw..._

_._

_._

_The whole town destroyed, into a pieces..._

_._

_._

_The shops, where we always bought things, become a plies of stone..._

_._

_._

_The road, wasn't a road anymore, but a graveyard..._

_._

_._

_Dead body, spreaded all over the town..._

_._

_._

_Our school, looked like the abandoned building..._

_._

_._

_Our friend's house, now just a memory..._

_._

_._

_Our town, became a ruin..._

"what... happened with our town?" Eve asked, shocked.

"this is... what named war..." I said sadly.

"OH RIGHT! WHAT ABOUT KINDERGARTEN?" Eve shouted as she ran to the kindergarten. I followed her, while looking around, if there's someone still alive. After a while, I reached Eve, standing and... crying?

"what is it... Eve?"

"..."

"Eve?" then I saw a roselia laid on the ground, no breath. Eve started to run again, with tears falling from her eyes. I followed her...

Eve's pov

/it's not fair! What did she do? why must she?\ I thought as I kept running. I couldn't tell where did I , I tripped into something. I looked at it and found, a piplup, a familiar one, blood bathing. It was... LUKE!

"Luke! Wh-what happened?" I saw him still alive, but he had lost his arm, and I saw a hole on his through his chest.

"I'm just helping to defense, but I'm too weak... forget it. Now, I only want you to know..." he said weakly.

"maybe you've noticed... I hate Nicholas..." he pushed himself to speak to me.

"I knew. Just don't speak! I'll bring you to school!" but he stopped me.

"no. It can't be halped... I just want to confess..." he said weakly, word by word.

"you can tell me later...*sob* just don't... die..." I said, half crying.

"I... love you Eve... that's why I hate... everytime Nic close with you..."

"you love me right? don't die!" I didn't care if he love me. I just wanted him to keep alive.

"I've... said it. Now I... could leave you... be happy... with someone... you... love..." he said along with his last breath. My tears was flooded by my tears. My friend died in front my eyes. Sad and rage mixed and filled my heart.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I shouted, as loud as I could. Suddenly Piku hugged me from behind. I didn't think anything, but nuzzled my head onto his chest and crying as loud as I could. He rubbed my back slowly, calmed me a bit. Then he sang a soothing song, I didn't know what is it, but it made me calm down. It was a great rhyme, perfect tone to calm someone like me down. After a song, I finally stopped crying.

"do you feel better now?" he asked me.

"can't be better. Thanks Piku..." I replied.

"anyway, how could you still calm? Some guys we know, nope, our friends, dead. How could you still calm?" I asked, pretty curious.

"... because I have... something to rely on."

"what is it?"

"**life is melody**." Really. I didn't understand even just a point from it.

"huh?"

"you know songs, right? it's not always a happy song. There's a sad song, creepy song, light-hearted song, and so many kind we could found. But all of them are great. It makes everyone who hear it become happy, somehow. But how, when you play a sad song, you force it into a happy song? It won't be a 's life. Now we're in the sad time. But later, we'll back to the happy time, just like before."

"but how if it become sad time all of time? It's not impossible, right?" I asked, still didn't get it.

"hmm... oh! Looked over there!" he said as he pointed a bush, a spiky bush.

"what's with- don't go there! You can get hurt!" I said as he walked to the bush. He went to the bush and looking for something. His face was wounded, because of that spiky bush.

"Piku! Get out from there! You're wounded!"

"nah! Gotcha!" he said as he walked to me and showed me a beautiful flower. It had a rainbow color. It had a red color inside, then as I saw it outer, its color changed just as rainbow color.

"wow... it's beautiful..."

"see? This is rainbow flower. It lives only in that spiky bush, because it only needs a little sun ray and usually insect-type pokemons try to eat it because uh... it's delicious, for them." He said, smile on his wounded face.

"you know what I mean by this? I got some wounds, but after it..." he fit the flower on my ear.

"... I could see my beautiful sister." He continued, as he smiled. I touched, and tried to think, what if I use this words, and rely on it. Then we went back to school, with no one still alive. When we reached the school gate, we saw... clefairy was choked, by an umbreon!

* * *

**Okay, stopped the soundtrack here.**

Eve's pov

"CLEFAIRY!" I shouted as loud as I could. I recognized that that umbreon was Xenryou.

"hmph, she's a great protector. I think she'll spill something, but she's tough enough."

"DAMN!" I said as I went to him, preparing a bubblebeam.

"IT'S USELESS!" he used his gravity orb. I couldn't move any closer. Suddenly, I felt a rage aura, from behind me. I still managed to turned my head, and I saw Piku was covered by a dark aura. His eyes reddened, made me think that he lost control, and his fang grew.

"what the-" then he got a punch from Piku, really hard, making him fly to the tree in front of the school's gate. That tree was chopped by Ryou's body.

"GAHHH!" then Piku growled once more.

"you little kid! YOU WON'T HAVE ANY CHANCE TO TOUCH ME AGAIN!" he used his gravity again to Piku. Piku looked struggle, but only a second, his aura became stronger for a second and destroy the gravity effect. He dashed to Ryou and made a big wounds with his scratches. It was really fast, didn't give Ryou any chance.

"my lord, we've found the soul orb!" a voice came, from a female medicham.

"but it's already triggered by someone else." said a... lucario. I knew this lucario!

"shit! We need to get back, now!" then the medicham prepared the warp orb.

"wait! You're lucario right?" I shouted at him. He looked barely recognized me but he stared at Piku, just like he knew Piku. He didn't say anything until they warped to somewhere else. Piku still lost control, making him destroyed everything near him.

"it looks like we're too late." Said our headmaster, a xatu.

"wh-what's covering my brother's body?"

"that's a dark aura, from the dark orb he triggered, accidentally or not. Everyone, you know what to do!" he said with serious face.

"what will you do?"

"we need to kill him before he's fully controlled by the dark orb."

* * *

Me :"phew, it took pretty long for this chapter..."

Piku :"you play too much and you know it."

Me :"ugh..."

Eve :"I hate this part..."

Piku :"but it's the first time I used my dark orb."

Eve :"did you hear something GP?"

Piku :"okay, Eve. I'm sorry. I can't keep this. I can't to not talk with you..." *lowered ears*

Eve :"fine. But never do it again, okay?"

Piku :"promise!"

Me :"well, now let's shout our quote!"

Everyone :"LIFE IS MELODY, JUST FOLLOW THE RHYTHM AND ENJOY THE BEATS!"

Eve :"see ya later guys ^^"

GP_444 sign out.


	19. the first mission

Me :"hello again!"

Piku :"now it's time for a serious chapter."

Eve :"..."

Saki :"what is it Eve?"

Eve :"I just wonder... I haven's seen that jerk around here lately..."

Piku :"admit it, you like him right?"

Eve :"Piku, I told you to stop saying-"

Piku :"I just asked right? why did you mad? Was it right?" *grin*

Eve :"o-of course not!"

Saki :"we have our guests here... please don't start a trouble." *smile*

Eve and Piku :"o-okay..." *shiver*

Saki :"why are you guys shivering?"

Zack :"you don't need to know."

Saki :"Zack! Y-you come!"

Zack :"well, it's been a long time. I needed to assassinate 5 guys earlier."

Saki :"a-assassinate?"

Zack :"just kidding. I've just bought this, if you need..." *showing 2 concert tickets*

Saki :"wow! Thank you very much!" *kiss Zack's cheeks*

Eve :"thanks for saving our life Zack." *whisper*

Zack :"no problem."

Me :"well. Let's get this started. Kyou, disclaimer please."

Piku :"oka- wait who?"

Kyou :"thanks! GP_444 doesn't own pokemon!"

Piku :"how did you come here?"

Kyou :"GP brought me here. Hey, your room is bigger than mine!"

Piku stares at me

Me :"hey, you've come to his room! Why he can't?"

Piku :"f-fine! Just start this story now!"

Kyou :" Anyway, your room gonna be bigger when there's a new character."

Me :"don't worry Kyou. Your room gonna be bigger too time by time."

Kyou :"well, I hope you'll add some chapter on my story too!" *smile*

Me :"you know Piku? You need to take example from Kyou. He's cheerful and kind."

Piku :"JUST START THE STORY!"

Eve :"calm down Piku…"

Piku :"GP REALLY ANNOYS ME!"

Eve starts to cry

Piku :"oh, I-I'm sorry Eve…."

Eve :"you *sob* forgot your *sob* promise?"

Piku :"what promise?"

Eve starts to cry again

Piku :"o-oh! I remember! I won't do it again, I pro- I swear!"

Eve :"really?"

Piku :"o-of course!"

Eve :"now that's my brother I know…" *hug Piku*

Me :"so, 1 problem solved, and let the story begin!"

* * *

Eve's pov

After heard those things, I shocked badly.

/wh-what should I do? I must save him. . . but... what if I failed? What if he really becomes a threat to this- NO! I must save him! He's my brother, my precious brother!\ I thought. The chaser ran after him, and I ran after them. But they're adult, I lost my sight. But I could trace Piku from the damages he made along his path. I ran and ran. I was out of breath. At least, it was worthy because I finally found him, fighting a couple of elite battlers. Some of the battlers lost the battle, some barely stood, and some too scared to fight. I walked, slowly to him.

"get away from him kid! He's so strong!" their leader warned me, but I ignored them. Deep in my thought, I was afraid. But deep in my heart, I wanted to help him, and my heart won it. After I came pretty close to him, I stopped. Piku growled and he dashed towards me. Some of those chaser warned me again and again, but none of them tried to help me. Piku prepared his scratch which enhanced with the dark power, readied to slash me, but I didn't even blink. The chasers started to scream as loud as they can, about I will died, it's too late, whatever they could say. Right before that scratch touched me, he stopped. I hugged him, and whispered softly.

**From here, play the 'footprints in the sand' by monet**

"please, stop it." Then slowly, the dark and creepy aura from Piku was faded.

"... Eve..." he said, still regaining control of himself.

"what is it?"

"... is that just a dream? I... am a monster..." I silenced at this. I knew I couldn't lie, but I couldn't tell him the truth too.

"so it's right... Eve... let they kill me." I was shocked badly.

"what do you mean? I saved you, and I don't want to lose you..."

"Eve, I'm dangerous and I know it. I will be a monster, sooner or later."

"I will never let it!"

"but-" I silenced him with my paw.

"maybe right. for they, you are monster. But for me, you are my brother, my lovely brother. I don't care about what they say, but I will try, try my best to help you with that."

"Eve..." then I looked into his eyes to show I was serious. Then he smiled and pet me.

"so, let's go from here before they chase you again." I suggested.

"you must kill him!" said one of the chaser. But their leader stopped him.

"we don't have any right for it. We didn't even make a scratch on him, but that girl, with her courage, managed to stop him. Let them."

"b-but sir."

"JUST DO IT!" he screamed.

"y-yes sir!" then they pulled back.

"but before we off, we have things to do right?" he asked.

"huh?"

"let's make some graves for them you loved." He said calmly. I nodded and we off to Luke, Miss Lia, and Clefairy, took their dead bodies and made some graves. Of course I was the one who brought them. Piku was wanted, so he was hiding all the time. Then we prayed for them after we'd done.

"...hey Piku..."

"what is it Eve?"

"it's just... there's something I don't understand..."

"and what is it?"

"it's... about they..."

"you mean Luke and Miss Lia?"

"...uh-huh..."

"...what's the matter?"

"why did they... risked their life... for nothing? I mean, weren't they feared of death? Didn't they want to alive? Why must they... died like this? Why did they... didn... run away?" he just smiled at this question.

"then why did you risk your life to save me?" he asked me back.

"because you are my brother."

"and how if I didn't stop that time? You're gonna be killed."

"I..." I couldn't answer it. He's right. I didn't know what I was thinking that time.

"you know Eve? You have right, to be feared. You don't do anything wrong with that. You can run, everytime you're feared. But when you run, one by one of your precious things will be gone. For them, this school, I mean this village, is their precious treasure. They may run, but later, they will regret what they have done. What I wanted to say is: **you cannot always let your fear takes your precious thing. Someday, you will need to protect your precious thing and to do that, you will fight against your fear.**" Once again, he said such a pretty words and touched me.

"wow Piku, you're so wise."

"we grew aren't we?" he said with smile. Then right before we were going to go, our headmaster came to us. I readied myself for a battle.

"what do you want?" I asked.

"I come in peace. I just have a thing for you two."

"..." then he showed me a letter.

"what is that?" Piku asked.

"it's a dying message. It was made by clefairy."

"when did she make it?" I asked, still in battle mode.

"she made it with her extended life. She still managed to use 'wish' and 'recover' move. But unfortunately, her heart was already stabbed. It only could extend her life." Then he handed over the letter to Piku. After that, he went off from our sight.

"take care, Eve, Piku." Then he went back.

"let me read the letter." Piku asked which I nodded.

|for Piku and Eve. I hope you two alright. now I have thing to tell you guys. As he said, I am the protector of the orb. I protect 2 orbs in total, the charm orb and the soul orb. I want you two to get those orbs and keep it. The first orb is named '**soul orb**'. I kept it at the 'restricted mountain'. This orb is dangerous. It has a power to destroy this world, so I hope you take this orb first. The second orb is named '**charm orb**'. I don't know what is this orb for, but please try to keep it too. I kept it in the 'angel edge' at the 'holy mount'. I bet you two curious about what was the orb they found in my room. The triggered orb they found is the dark orb I hid in our house, which you triggered before, Piku. Take the adventurer kit under our house. There's a secret underground there. Now, go and protect those orbs.| the letter ended there.

"so, she knew that you triggered the dark orb."

"looks like."

"so?"

"we'll do as she said." Then we went and found the secret underground. We found 2 bags, one with the shape of pikachu, and one with the shape of eevee.

* * *

**From here, change the music into 'pure pure heart' by yoko hikasa**

"*giggle* she really prepared for this." I laughed.

"well, this really fits us."

"so, what we got here... it's just a boxes?"

"hmmm... there's a sign at every of them. Look at this one... blanket." Then he opened the box and found a blanket, a fluffy and soft looking blanket.

"and I bet there's a tent kit here... oh! This one! But I can't open it..." I said as I tried to open it.

"let me take a look... hmm? There's a button here." Then he pressed the button and that box transformed itself into a tent.

"wow... it's cool!" I said as I had a look to the tent.

"so, how to pack it back?" I didn't found the button.

"wait, there's no button."

"hey, we got a phone, and... a remote?" he said as he showed a remote from my bag.

"is that button for packing this tent?" I asked as I pointed the button with the tent image on it. Then Piku pressed it and the tent packed itself back to a box.

"wow, it's cool!"

"when did she prepare it….. and where did she get this things?" Piku sweatdropped and then we checked things we got from the bag. There's tent kit, phone, remote, lamp or whatever which could be charged with sun ray (according the explanation), a small warmer (it absorbed the sunray heat and kept it), campfire kit, 2 long elastic ropes, map, and some money in each bag.

"wow…." I impressed so much.

"so where will we go first?" I asked Piku.

"as she asked before, we need to keep the soul orb, so we'll off to the 'restricted mountain'."

"so, let's start the adventure!" I exclaimed cheerfully. Then we started the journey.

* * *

me :"sorry guys, it's pretty late."

Piku :"excuse me, it's REALLY late."

Eve :"a-hem."

Piku :"oops, sorry Eve, I forgot again."

Kyou :"I heard you got stomachache… is that right?"

Me :"well, one day. No need to worry! I'm okay now!"

Kyou :"I'm glad."

Eve :"hey, can we go to your room Kyou?"

Kyou :"anytime, Eve. Anytime."

Me :"in one condition! Please let Kyou and Keith more dialogue! At your 'visit' before, you guys dominated their dialogue."

Eve :"okay!"

Piku :"anyway, you're the one who made the dialogue, right?"

I sweatdrop

Piku :"just as I-"

Eve is staring

Piku :"o-okay….. so, let's end this chapter."

Me :"bye guys, see ya again!"

GP_444 sign out


	20. a warm-cold night

Me :"finally! Chapter 20!"

Piku :"if the other guys make your story, it's maybe still 10th chapter."

Me :"please, this story is mine."

Eve :"let him Piku, he's right. why do you always bully him?"

Piku :"I don't know... it's just like a habit."

Eve :"so how if we try to change it?"

Me :"how?"

Eve :"I'll tell the other. If he starts to annoy you, we will slap him 1 time."

Piku :"WHATTT?"

Eve :"so you like to bully him?"

Piku :"..."

Me :"it's okay Eve. I like Piku the way he is."

Piku is touched

Piku :"f-fine. Just do it Eve. I do it for Eve! Remember that!"

I sweat drop

Eve :"that was 'tsundere' line right?" *whisper*

Me :"haha..."

Piku :"w-well, just start the story!" *blush slightly*

Me :"whatever. Come out, Chika!"

Chika :"hi guys!"

Eve :"Chika! Glad to see you here!"

Chika :"well, this is my first time come here."

Piku :"welcome to our room."

Chika :"P-Piku? Y-you here?" *blush*

Piku :"of course. I'm the main character, just like Eve."

Chika :"n-n-nice to see y-you here."

Piku :"well, it's great to see you here too."

Chika blush more

Me :"okay, let's cut this romantic scene and start the story. Your turn, Chika."

Chika :"GP_444 doesn't own pokemon and let's begin!"

Piku :"nice spirit Chika!"

Chika :"t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-thanks!" *blush*

Me :"here we go again."

* * *

Piku's pov

**Play the next song: 'surely tomorrow', pokemon d&amp;p ending 3**

We went pretty far, and the sky getting dark.

"hey Eve, we better camp here. It's getting dark, too dangerous for us to continue the journey." I suggested her.

"I can say nothing. You're the leader." She smiled.

"it's settle then. Let's camp here." I said as I activated the camp box and set the campfire. I cooked some food for tommorow and tonight, while Eve checked the map.

"so, we will pass 'Forest of Spirit', right?" she said as she marked the map.

"I think we need to go to the nearest town."

"why? Don't we need to get the orb quickly?"

"first thing first. We need to register ourselves as adventurer." I explained. I took her nod as the reply. We went back to the road and walked a bit. Luckily we weren't far from the nearest town, so we reached it in only about 1 hour. I led Eve to a guild and registered ourselves as adventurer. I did some lies back there, knowing they couldn't let under 10 like us to register as adventurer. I wasn't s complicated, so we got some stroll around the town. I bought some food and some medicine we could need. I saw Eve really excited at an accecory shop. I noticed that Eve wanted a melody notes shaped ribbon. I bought it and gave it to her. She kissed me as her gratitude to me.

"thanks brother." That what she said. Then she wore it and asked me: "how?"

"it really fits to you." I praised her.

"really?" she asked me.

"why must I lie to my cute little sister?"

"well, in case if you played pranks on me." I just smiled and patted her head.

"u-huh, you're too smart for that." Then we continued our way to the 'restricted mountain'. To get there, we needed to pass through 'silent jungle' and 'red bridge'. I planned to camp at some points at this jungle. I told Eve about this and she seemed didn't get it.

"why must we camp at these points? We could go faster if we don't camp too much."

"you got the point Eve. But we need to practice too, remembering we just an 6th years old and 8th years old. We really lack of battle experience."

"oh, I see..." she replied. As I thought, we encountered some enemies like loudred, vulpix, spinda, octillery (hope I spell it right), and a bunch of spinarak. We fought them and found some technique we could use when battle like rebound, rolls, and some other moves. It's already noon and I suggested Eve to camp there, a few miles farther from the first point I marked. I told Eve prepared the camp while I prepared campfire set and heated some food I cooked before.

* * *

Eve's pov

I smelled Piku's cook and thoughtless, I ran frenzily to him. I saw he was heating the cook he made yesterday. Even so, I couldn't help myself from keep asking him if he'd done the heating.

"is it done yet? Is it done yet? Is it? Is it? Is it done yet? Is it?" I asked him enthusiastically and rapidly as I wagged my tail.

"c'mon Eve, It's not done yet. Calm down." But still, I asked him every minutes.

"seriously, you're really an energic one, don't you?"

"I want dinner!" I set my pouted-face and puppy eyes.

"wait Eve, wait. If not, you'll have no cookies for today." My ears perked after heard the 'cookies' part and I sat down, waiting for him patiently.

"*sigh* think if I could order you anything with cookies..." he sighed. After few second, the cook had readied. I still sat calmly.

"now I'm scared." He said "I have no cookies you know?"

"WHAAAT?" I shouted loudly.

"but you said you'll give me cookies!"

"I just said I wouldn't give you cookies today. I never mentioned I have any." He displayed his winning on his sly grin.

"you lied to me?"

"if so?" I was saddened instantly. My tail stop wagging and my ears fell down.

"you really have no cookies?" I asked once again.

"I didn't say I have cookies." I lost my hope.

"but I didn't say I have no cookies." Now I confused.

"which one is right?" I asked, getting my hope up once again.

"I..." he said it sooo sloowlly and made me sooo excited.

"yes?"

"I..." he really annoyed me.

"JUST TELL ME!" I rushed him.

"hey hey, calm down."

"YOU REALLY MAKE ME CURIOUS! JUST TELL ME! TELL ME! NOW!" I yelled him, unleashing my sickening curiousness.

"hahaha, now this my Eve." He laughed for nothing if you asked me.

"JUST. TELL. ME." I was really outraged.

"I have some. I made some yesterday." I wagged my tail again and skipped around to show my happiness. I saw him slowly took the cookies from his bag.

"COOKIES!" I yelled once more.

"not before dinner." Then he put it back to his bag and took the cook and it was soup. Nice chosen for this cold night. The smell invaded my nose.

"here you go." He said as he gave me a bowl of warm soup. It was really delicious, Piku's handmade. I never not impressed by his cookings.

"huff, this is really great." I sighed as I patted my stuffed belly. Of course that won't prevent me from eating the cookies he promised.

"cookies! Cookies!"

"haha, you still remember it huh?"

"I will never ever forget it!" he took the cookies again from his bag and put it on a small plate. But it was strange. There are some ordinary cookies with a sugar, but... there are some unusual cookies with a color of brown I guess...

"what are those?" I asked as I pointed the brown cookies.

"don't tell me you never know 'chocolate'." I replied it with confused expression and tilted head.

"well, no need to explain I guess. My tongue will judge it." Then I took one of them and tasted it. Just a second after I took a bite, my eyes widened.

"this..." I said with a shocked face.

"how?"

"it's... scary!"

"heheh, it's that bad huh?"

"no! It's... WONDERFUL! THIS IS REALLY SWEET!" I exclaimed and ate that cookie just in one bite.

"really? I thought it's not going to work..." He sighed in relieve.

"AF FOU KIFFING FE? IFF REAFFY GREAF!" I complimented his cookies with a full mouth.

"swallow that first Eve. I barely understand your talk." Then I swallowed them. After a couple of cookies, my stomach felt just like it could explode anytime.

"hey Eve, I need your help now." He said as he collected the dirty plates, bowls, and pan. I was thought about it, how did he managed to arrange those things? But I didn't care about it cuz he needed my help. He told me to create a whirlpool, but a small one. He used it to washed those, that's my brother. Always clever. Then I asked him about it, how could he arrange those things at an average bag. He showed me how did he arrange it and I could saw, no more space at his bag. I knew he really clever, but that was too insane.

"aaand, that's it."

"really. I know you're great at so many things, but this is way too insane..."

"I'll take that as compliment." Suddenly, his ears perked up.

**Stop the song riiight here.**

"Eve! Use ember to that point! Now!" he exclaimed as he point to a direction. I did as he said spontaneously. I was about to ask him why but a bubble beam came from the direction he pointed and I took it as an answer.

"who are you? Show yourself!" Piku taunted. A piplup popped out from there and he looked unhappy.

"you're great as a 'Zargont'." Instantly, I knew this guy really hate this 'Zargont'.

"now what do you mean?" Piku asked him

"don't be silly!" he mocked Piku while attacked him. he started annoying me.

"just wait a min-" Piku tried to telll him but he kept attacking.

"SHUT UP ZARGONT!" one.

"let me expla-"

"GO TO HELL YOU EVIL SHIT!" two.

"just let me tell-"

"I'LL SEND YOU TO GRAVE!" three! That's it! I couldn't hold it anymore. He was REALLY ANNOYING!

"ICE BEAM!" I shouted as a ray of blue light came out from my mouth and froze him.

"now that's better." I talked myself.

"uhh... we need to talk with him Eve. Please melt his head." I sighed and made a small fire to melt his head. After few second, ice on his head started to melted.

"ugh, how could I get beaten by a jerks..." he moaned.

"now please, listen to us." Piku said still softly.

"DON'T YOU EVER- " I slapped him.

"CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT YOUR YAP AND LISTEN TO HIM? I'M ENOUGH WITH YOUR STUPID ACT! YOU JUST ACT LIKE YOU'RE INNOCENT AND HE'S CRIMINAL WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING THE TRUTH AND YOU DIDN'T GIVE HIM ANY SECOND TO EXPLAIN! MAYBE HE CAN BARE IT BUT I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE! DON'T YOU DARE TO SILENCED HIM AGAIN BEFORE HE EXPLAINS SOMETHING OR I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET OF WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" I unleashed all my wrath right there. I hoped it was great enough, and it was. His eyes widened in agony and he prevented his own mouth from speaking a word while shivering.

"calm down Eve." Piku stopped me.

"now can you listen to me?" he nodded.

"I'll take that as a yes. First, I'm not 'zargont', I'm Piku and this is my little sister, Eve. Anyway, what is this Zargont? And who are you?"

"why must I-" I glared at him because I knew what he'd say. He recognized my glare and scared, my brother seemed know this too and he checked to me, but I changed my expression instantly to my normal cute face. (I believe you think I'm cute too right?)

"w-well, I'm Alex."

"so Alex, why do you hate this Zargont so much?"

"how could I beli-" once again, I stabbed him with my glare. Piku realized this too but he couldn't get any witness because what he looked is just my cute face. (I _AM _cute ^^) he cleared his throat and started to talk again.

"*cough* *cough* are you sure you're not Zargont?" he asked once more. Piku nodded.

"... I'm sorry then. This zargont... took my parents from me. They raid villages and kill everyone who refuse to join them. My parents put me sleep and hid me at a safe place. They sacrificed themselves for me... I just can't... do anything. I'll take revenge to my father soon! But... what can I do? I'm alone and I'm just a kid..."

"you just lucky, your parents love you..." Piku muttered. I felt the same thing as him, betrayal of our own father... I grabbed his paw to calm him. He smiled to me.

"anyway, is Zargont some kind of guild?" Piku changed the subject again.

"yep."

"and you thought we're one of them? How so? Did we looked like an adult?" then he scanned us once more.

"..." he just silenced.

/this guy is a moron hot-headed.\ that what I thought.

"Eve, can you unfreeze him?" and I just got a nice idea. I used ember to melt the ice, and I gave extra fire for him. He looked really happy and if you asked me why, he was jumping around energetically.

"whoops, guess too much fire I gave." I 'apologized' with a mocked silly face. He extinguished it with a bubblebeam and then he left.

"Eve, I'd like to hear your reason." Piku asked seriously.

"what reason?"

"you really do hate him." Okay, he caught me.

"technically, yes."

"why do you hate him?" all I thought: "how could you being so innocent?"

"well, I hate someone who hates you that's all. I knew he just misunderstanding back there, but it's sucks." He smiled at this.

* * *

Piku's pov

Let's just say, that fire 'accidents' back there, were actually 'coincidence'. But well, that's Eve. She's kind but sometimes she went too far.

"I understand you did this for me, but please, can you be more kind than this?" I asked her softly.

"well, I could be more kind to him if he let you at least finished your lines. But he won't let you finish your line, so..." she explained. I smiled at this and patted her head. I realized a thing then.

"hey Eve, how could your fur stay soft? Did you take bath?" I asked her.

"well, when you ordered me to set our tent, I thought that it wouldn't take so long, so, I decided to take bath first with my water gun and tadaa, here the clean Eve!" she explained cheerfully.

"eheh, clever." Then she scanned me carefully.

"wh-what are you looking at?" then I saw her mouth prepared for a move and my instinct said it's a water type move.

"wait, Eve, I don't know what you want to do but please don't play with water right no- AAAAAH!" I screamed out loud when the cold water started to touch my skin. I shivered after showered my the cold wind and cold water. What a great combination...

"u-ugh... E-Eve, w-why d-d-did you d-d-do this?" I managed to ask her in the middle of freezing.

"I can't stand with your stink smell, so... there you go, the water gun!" she exclaimed.

"but fear not! Because, Eve is HERE!" she posed heroic before jumped onto me.

"h-hey!" she shussed me with her paw on my mouth before I could speak.

"just wait..." slowly, I felt a warm energy, flowing to whole my body and warmed me. It was just about 2 minutes and my bodies had become dry and warm.

"wow Eve, how did you do that?" I asked her, curiously and enthusiastically.

"tee-hee. I realized that I might can use those energy not just for a move, but something like this. I converted a fire move into fire energy. I used this fire energy and flow it through my body to your body. That's the explanation from the cute and clever Eve!" she explained cheerfully and proudly.

"what is this 'fire energy'?" as long as I knew, I never heard of fire energy.

"I made up that name! How is it? Is it cool? Is it cool?" she asked me back.

"yes Eve, you're wonderful." I praised her. I stroke her head softly. She seemed to enjoy it.

"but, do it softer next time." I said plainly as I tickled her with my electricity.

"AHAHAH! O-OKAY, I'LL DO IT SOFTER! AHAHAHA! SORRY! GWAHAHAHA!" she apologized to me with her laugh. I stop it and helped her get her footing.

"phew... that was tickling..."

"wanna more?" I asked with my readied paw.

"NONO! I'M FINE!" she exclaimed in fear. I laughed and stroke her again.

"well, it's already late. Do you mind to sleep or-"

"I'LL SLEEP!" she said nervously.

"heh, I didn't mean to tickle you."

"then no." She changed her mind quickly.

"but you won't get any cookies la-" when I noticed it, she'd already gone. I checked her tent and saw a stuffed blanket. Iwalked closer, kissed her forehead as a good night kiss, and went to my own tent for some sleep.

* * *

Eve :"...why there's no one here? ... suspicious... usually, when it's so empty, something's will happen..."

Saki :"Eve! You're here!"

Eve :"so what?" *careful*

Saki :"we've been looking for played backyard. I asked about you and no one knows, so we searched you. I'll tell them." *get her phone*

Eve :"phew, I think there's gonna some trick for me." *sigh*

Some minutes later...

Saki :"uh-oh, we need to go to park! Immediately!"

Eve :"I smell a trick here..."

Saki :"IT'S NOT! PIKU AND GP ARE FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!"

Eve :"they are always fighting..."

Saki :"IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GO, I'LL GO MYSELF! THEY'RE IN GRAVE DANGER!" *rush to the park*

Eve :"grave danger? I better look their act." *walking slowly.

At the park

Eve :"what the heck?"

Eve's sight: Piku and I bring a dagger, and we got some bleeding at some parts of our body.

Piku :"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU EVE'S GONE!"

Me :"HOW MANY TIMES I NEED TO TELL YOU? I WON'T DO SUCH THING!"

Piku :"STOP LYING! I'M ENOUGH WITH YOU!"

Me :"I'VE TRIED TO HOLD THIS, BUT YOU GIVE ME NO CHOICE! I HATE YOU!"

Piku :"I KNEW YOU'RE A BAD GUY! GO TO HELL!" *dash towards me and stab my belly*

Me :"I'LL TORN YOU APART YOU FUCKING MOUSE!" *grab Piku and slashed his chest*

Piku :"TCH!" *step back*

Eve :"t-this not a trick. It's really happened..." *shiver*

Saki :"stop it you two. I-it's too dangerous."

Me :"SCREW THAT! I'M SICK WITH THIS MOUSE!"

Piku :"I'VE DONE WITH YOU! HEYAAA!" *dashed in full speed*

Me :"BRING IT ON!" *dashed and prepare dagger*

Eve :"STOOOP!" *jump in the middle of them*

Me :"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Piku :"YOU CAN GET HURT!"

Eve :"THEN STOP IT!"

It's too late for them to hold it. The dagger stabs Eve's waist, both, sending a dark blood out from Eve's waist.

Eve :"... it's... not hurt?" *looking her blood*

Eve :"but... how?"

Me and Piku :"GOT YOU EVE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" *hug Eve*

Eve :"eh?"

Saki :"sorry Eve. We have known you will suspect that condition, so they sent me to make you trust us."

Piku :"but I knew you'll suspect it too, so we made these 'dagger'"

Eve :"but... this blood?"

Me :"that's the trick. It's just a red fluid."

Eve :"but I saw you stabbed each other!"

Piku :"you saw it right."

Ryan :"but we have done some trick on those daggers."

Eve :"trick?"

Me :"we modified these daggers. When it 'stabbed' us, it's not really stabbed us. It only bent for a second. You can see this button." *point a button*

Eve :"what is this for?"

Piku :"try to press it."

Eve press the button and a red fluid flowing fastly

Eve :"oh."

Sarah :"Ryan is the one who got the idea."

Eve :"but my brithday has passed a month ago!"

Piku :"well, that's..."

Me :"uhh... we totally forgot that, so..."

Piku :"we agreed to celebrate it now."

Eve :"..." *dropping tears*

Me :"s-sorry Eve..."

Piku :"we don't mean to forget it but..."

Eve :"huh? I've forgiven you guys."

Me :"but you're crying."

Eve :"oh, this? I got dust into my eyes. In fact, I'm really happy because your trick was really great."

Piku :"did you mean it?"

Eve :"every word of it."

Saki :"a-hem. How if we end it here now?"

Me :"oh well..."

Piku :"wait! Let Eve make a wish first."

Eve :"I've known what will I wish. I wish Piku made another quote!" *wagging tail*

Piku :"errr... what?"

Me :"nice one."

Saki :"great wish!"

Piku :"but-"

Eve :"you can't?" *puppy face mode on*

Piku :"o-okay. A-hem. **The scattered flowers are blown and dress the field, the sea reflects the light from the sun, the night near the light with a moonlight, even the falling stars show at the mountain, none of them could take my eyes off from you.**"

Everyone is touched for some seconds and claps and whistles for Piku

Eve :"wow! That's amazing!"

Me :"well, why don't you make quote for every chapter?"

Piku :"the hell not!"

Saki :"it's really touching."

Piku :"oh man, I'm screwed. Just end this, please. I'm too embarrassed!"

Eve :"okay, sweet mouthed."

Everyone :"bye guys!"

Me :"let's throw a full night party!"

GP_444 sign out.


	21. pissful peace day

Eve :"HI GUYS!"

Piku :"it's rare to see you update it faster."

Me :"well, I checked the 'different twin' story and no readers for ch 3 until 5."

Rin :"sad isn't it?"

Piku :"really?"

Eve :"aww... I feel guilty now..."

Keith :" no problem with it. We've just started, so we'll get reader later."

Rin :"even so..." *sob*

Eve :"don't cry, Rin."

Me :"I'll work harder for that."

Piku :"you must! Anyway, have you told the reader about that?"

Me :"about what?"

Piku :"I bet they think you're only an author."

Me :"oh, right. I forgot to tell ya. I'm 'Ryoku' in the story and I'll come at several parts. I'm a pikachu."

Eve :"really?"

Me :"I can understand if readers couldn't tell, but I expected you can see my form since we're in this room."

Eve :"I meant, why don't you just use that name here?"

Piku :"she's got a point."

Me :"I am GP here and if 'Ryoku' already appeared, I'll change my name."

Piku :"o...kay.."

Eve :"anyway, you're cheating GP!"

Me :"huh?"

Eve :"you're promoting your another story right?"

Me :"well... uhh... that's legal... isn't it?"

Piku :"I don't know very much, but just for information, these 2 stories are connected each other for later. GP_444 doesn't own any pokemon and let's begin the story!"

* * *

Eve's pov

**Play soundtrack:'beyond the dream'**

"where... am I?" I asked to myself who was in somewhere's strange. I looked around and found a dark fog was shrouding me. I kept looking around and found a silhouetted pokemon. I tried harder to look that pokemon and I got a shape of pikachu.

"Piku!" I called him. I was really sure it was Piku, but slowly, after the dark fog vanished, I saw a black Piku. He was looked like an evil. His body was all black and he got a pikachu's tail with 2 raichu's tail at the left and right of it. His eyes were blood red and his brown stripe and red cheeks's color became teal. His claws extremely long and he got a couple of dark wing on his back.

"P-Piku?" he growled evilly and then he dashed towards a flying aerodactyl, grabbed his neck sadistly, and tore it apart, let the fresh blood spreaded and rained me. Not finished there, Piku threw his head right in front of me and grinned evilly. That head still alive, but not for long.

"the dark orb... has been... risen..." the aerodactyl's head whispered softly, and then he died. I was really paled, Piku looked around for a second and then he dashed into a direction. I tried to chase him, but my speed couldn't compared by his. I used quick attack but still, slowly the distance between us increased. Finally, I lost him. I looked around, and it was strange.

"w-wait... *pant* this place is *pant* *pant* familiar..." then I recognized it as Twinleaf village.

"...SCHOOL!" I exclaimed as I ran as fast as I could with quick attack and with only few second, I arrived. But I was kinda late. The blood had been spreaded everywhere, covered the ground near Piku's footing. I could only saw it. The blood spurted from the people bodies, the agony scream fulfilled the village, a scared kids sat in the corner, shivering, while Piku still tore everyone's bodies just like cutting paper with a sharp scissor, resolved their heads from their bodies just like opening a lunch box, choking their neck, but the most thing which frightened me, he laughed out loud evilly and satisfactorily. Then another head thrown right to my leg. I knew this head, the chaser's leader who chased Piku.

"this is my fault... I shouldn't let him alive... now it's... too late..." then he blew his last breath and passed, just like the aerodactyl before. I paled once more than ever. Nico... Saki... Zack... Chika... our teachers... nothing... left. The school had been changed into graveyard- no. It wasn't graveyard anymore. It was hell. No more living. No more breath. Just me and him. I scared, really scared. I was crying, in agony. Fear, sad, regret, all haunted my mind. I had no more brave, let my fear control my body. I tried to run, but my legs wouldn't move. He looked at me sadistically, with his red eyes, showed that he was blood-thirsty. His sight focused to me, readied to kill me. I screamed for help, even I knew no one would help me...

"NOOOOOOOOOO~!" I screamed loudly.

**Stop it here.**

When I looked around, I was in my tent. I looked around and found the sun shone faintly, meant that it was still early. I found myself was bathing with my sweat. I slapped myself 2 or 3 times to check if it real.

"so... it was nightmare... But it was looked like real..." I chatted with myself. I tied my bed, went out from my tent, used watergun to the sky and used the watergun as a water from shower. After I washed my sweat, I dried up with my fire energy.

* * *

Piku's pov

The morning breeze blew and woke me up. Regaining my 'soul' back, I recalled all things happened yesterday. After a while, I shook my head and then I got up from my warm bed and soft blanket. I tied up my bed and then got out from my tent to make breakfast. Not took so long after I came out from my tent, Eve seemed already fully awake and she sat near me. She didn't look well.

"what's wrong Ev-" she jumped to me and cried. Of course I couldn't ask her with her fear. I sensed it flowing from her body with my instinct. More, she was shivering too, made me more concern about that.

"it's okay Eve..." that's all I said to make her calm, but it was really a failure. I patted her back and hummed a song, 'sympathy'. **(it's from pokemon mystery dungeon, the explorer of the sky. set it as soundtrack)** It seemed work. After half of the song, she seemed calmed down.

"nah, now tell me. Why did you cry?" I asked her softly.

"I-I got a nightmare.*sob* I-it was about you.*sob* I-I dream about when your dark orb *sob* has awaken..." she explain in the middle of her sobs. I thought about it for a while. She was right. How if the dark orb finally awaken and gained control of my body? She's got the point. I couldn't say a thing, but finally, I'd decided.

"don't worry Eve. It won't happen."

"but-"

"Eve. Did I ever break our promise?"

"no..."

"believe me." I looked into her eyes, giving her confidence. She nodded as response, then I prepared the breakfast. I had decided, if I turned into evil, I will... kill myself. I had no choice. I won't ever take risk which can hurt Eve. No. After we full, I asked Eve again to wash the plate. We set our tent into a box again and I arranged the tent and plates into my bag and we continued our journey. It didn't take so long, I could sense someone was eyeing on us. I stopped at the moment.

**MK! Stopped the song here here.**

"WHO'S THERE?" I exclaimed as I readied myself for a battle. Eve readied herself as well. A Pikachu came out from the bush...

* * *

Somewhere in the same forest, someone's pov

A Pikachu was walking towards the 'restricted mountain'. He looked really calm, but he stopped in sudden.

"...come out. I've known you were following me." He said. Then an umbreon came out from the bush.

"not bad as a kid. Why are you here?" he asked plainly.

"nothing, just take some stroll."

"hmph. You think I'm a newborn baby?"

"nope. I think you're a moron because you asked what you've known." He replied challenging.

"you know kid? You impressed me a little. Tell me your name."

"why must I tell a moron my name? I have no business with ya." He replied cockily.

"hmm... looks like you're not a normal kid. I'm Xenryou. I like you. Brave enough. Wanna join me?" Ryou offered.

"join you? You can't even give me a scratch." He challenged again.

"you little... It looks like I can't ask you softly, so let's play HARD!" he exclaimed as he unleashed a shadow ball. That pikachu just dodged it easily like dodging a baloon.

"what is this? You wanna play around?" that pikachu succeed to lure Ryou's rage.

"you start to annoy me kid! HOW ABOUT THIS?" Ryou exclaimed as he used his gravity orb to slow that pikachu. That pikachu just grinned mockingly.

"now I'll erase your grin!" he focused a shadow ball, made it more powerful and quicker. But that pikachu just dodge it still easily.

"what?"

"first: you still green to use it." He prepared a black sword.

"wh-what is that?" Ryou said surprised.

"second:" he said as he dashed to Ryou's back without any sign.

"you are slow." He said as he swung his sword and created a wave of black power from it. Ryou dodged it but when the wave collided with the ground, it made an explosion, sending Ryou fly and hit a tree.

"ugh..." Ryou moaned, but still had his footing.

"you better run now." That pikachu mocked him.

"funny... you think I'm alone here?" he replied as 2 pokemons came out from bushes, a charizard and a floatzel.

"you have underlings eh? Hmph, it'll make things more fun." He grinned.

"the party isn't over yet." Then the charizard threw a ball of fire and the floatzel creating a sharp ice and shoot it to the pikachu.

"it's useless..." he said calmly as he swung his sword again, collided it with those attack, and created another explosion but this time, the sand spreaded and covered their sight. Those attacks were failed with only a swing. They still stood, dumb-looking and then the pikachu took this opportunity to countered them and finished with 1 hit. He swung his sword once more, creating another wave, and this time it hit them and sent them flying and hit the ground. They lost their conciousness.

"I'm not done yet! Eat this! Destroyer ball!" Ryou exclaimed as a dark ball shot towards the pikachu at speed rate. It was really strong. Everything in its way was gone, just like it was never there.

"still slow." He dodged this ball easily and dashed again to Ryou's back.

"i-impossible!" this pikachu grinned again and he created another wave. Ryou blocked it with gravity power, but it's broken and sent Ryou flying few feet back. Ryou struggled to get up.

"now I'll give you one more chance. Get out from here or I'll send you to hospital." That pikachu said solemnly.

"tch. Remember this kid! Next time we meet, I'll crush you!" Ryou vowed as he get a warp orb and warped himself and his underlings.

"hmmm... now I need to give him a little hand." He said as he went to the town...

* * *

Meanwhile, Piku's pov

A pikachu came out from the bushes.

"hmph. Not bad." He said cockily.

"wh-what do you want?" I asked him nervously. He just grinned evilly.

"your life." He muttered as he dashed to nowhere. I looked around but all I could see were trees and bushes. I gave Eve a signal to do our combination attack and she received my signal and readied for it. After 3 counts, I shouted out loud.

"NOW!" then at the same time, Eve and I unleashed a powerful discharge, made an area of electric around us. Eve wasn't affected because she created a magnetic barrier which would protected her from electricity. Then I noticed a spot which the electricity gathered and recognized it as him.

"Eve!"

"Got it!" she exclaimed as she did my plan, launching a fire spin. He dodged it easily.

"heh. It's just a toy-" he paused when I dashed in front of him as my focus punch prepared.

"you can't run now." I gave him my punch and sent him flying, but he shoved his hand to the ground to reduced the momentum. I'd predicted it and Eve did as I said before, when we were planning our tactic when fighting. She used ice beam to froze his feet and I used my new technique: drill volt. I used volt tackle just like the other, but while I was using it, I spun my body. Added with my speed, now I looked like a big drill with electric around me. I hit his stomach and once more, he flight and hit about 3-4 trees before he stopped. I still wouldn't give him any chance to counter and I used thunder bolt while Eve enhanced her energy ball. He grinned. When I unleashed my thunderbolt, he reflected it with nothing and directed it to Eve's energy ball.

"Eve!" I quickly used extreme speed and grabbed Eve away from the energy ball. The ball exploded and creating a wave of energy and we flung back.

"hmmm... looks like I've underestimated you a little. Now I'll show my true power." He said as he lifted a big tree and controlled it. He threw it to us, knowing we still lost our footings. Eve immediately used fire spin and burnt the tree into ashes.

"thanks Eve. But what was that?" I asked rhetorically.

"I don't know, but we need to finish him quickly!" Eve said as she got her footing back, and used surf. She did it to slow his movement even it would slow us too. But at least we could see his movement. The field become muddy and at the grassy ground, it became so slippery. I analyzed his strange power and found that he somehow could controlled things, but not our body. So I chose to use double team and then I used thunder waves. I knew he'd control things, but I knew too, he wouldn't control so many things at once and as I expected. He got hit by thunder wave and he got paralyzed.

"tch."

"now tell me. Why do you want my life? What have I done to you? Who are you?" I asked him rapidly.

"you... took my life..." he muttered. Then he used warp orb to run away while I was shocked with his words.

"what... have I done?" I asked myself.

"Piku!" Eve called me and snapped me out of my deep thought.

"you're okay Piku? Who is he?" she asked me.

"I don't know... but I think he hates me for some reason..." I replied unconvinced.

"anyway, I got a bad feeling about the orb. Can we faster?" I started to think. She's got a point. Then I nodded as response. She got an idea, a great one, to make us arrive faster to the orb. She used ice beam and froze the path and we slid quickly to the restricted mountain. Once we arrived, we found a raichu, familiar one.

"you..." I muttered.

"no way..." Eve said in disbelief.

"hmm.. long time no see, son." Damion stood in front of us, with an empty orb in his paw.

"that's... the soul orb..."

"i-it's triggered!" Eve shocked.

"you two came in the right time. Now I'll demonstrate this orb power to you both." He said evilly before he launched a creepy looked orb. It's not creepy in shape, but it's creepy from its strange energy. I still had some energy to dodge that attack, but it seemed Eve had exhausted after using ice beam all the way here. I dashed to her and dragged her with me, and we managed to dodge it, that what I thought. But the orb just like had its own life and curved to catch us. I couldn't dodge anymore, but Eve used her protect, her new move. It created a wall-like energy and blocked the orb.

"wow, nice Eve. You saved me again."

"you saved me, I'll save you." She smiled. But we quickly focused ourselves to the battle again.

"you guys grew a bit eh?" he grinned. He dashed to us by making explosion between ground with electro ball behind him. He readied his iron tail, but I managed to do the same like him. Used my electro ball to separate myself and Eve so we would be saved. But he wasn't surprised, in fact, his grin grew bigger.

"just as planned." Then he used that creepy ball again towards me and Eve. We couldn't run away and I found that I was trapped. Looked like he already set that trap before we came, static trap. We got paralyzed and hit by his orb.

"ugh..." I lost my control, just like my soul had gone.

"no..." Eve moaned as she laid down weakly.

"now, let's absorb your soul..." he said evilly before he walked to Eve. I tried my best to dashed there with using electro ball, exploded myself, and set my body as her substitute.

"huh, okay Piku. I'll do as you wish." He absorbed my soul. I blanked out...

* * *

Eve's pov

"Pi...ku..." I muttered weakly I saw Piku was connected with Damion by a green ray with rope looked or whatever you was weakened, second by second.

"no..." I muttered. Damion laughed evilly, until the ray turned into black color.

"wh-what?" Damion started to struggle. Maybe he absorbed too much soul and overflowed him, but where did Piku get so much soul? Damion struggled until he decided to stop absorbing.

"ugh... how did you... never mind, I just need to kill you both." He took a big sharp rock and lifted it. I knew he was going to kill us, but just when he lifted the rock, a mass of voices came near.

"that's the place!"

"get the kidnapper!" that's what I heard.

"tch. Too many people here. You're lucky kids, but next time, you'll die." He said before he warped with warp orb. I think today we've seen some enemies with warp orb... I have no more power and decided to fell asleep...

Piku's pov

I was awaken with mass of pokemon surrounded me and Eve. Eve still lost her conciousness...

"wh-what do you guys want?" I asked nervously.

"don't worry kid. We saved you from a kidnapper." Explained a sandslash.

**From here, play the next soundtrack: 'shaymin village', another creation from pokemon mystery dungeon.**

"we got a words that someone tried to kidnap an eevee and a pikachu." Continued a braviary.

"kidnapper?" I asked rhetorically to myself in confusion. Then I let it go and they helped us to went back to their town. They brought us to the sandslash's home and put us on the bed.

"now tell us kid. Do you know anything about soul orb?" one of them, a rufflet, asked me.

"yes... I got clefairy's last message: 'protect the soul orb and charm orb'." I told them. They looked surprised after heard me.

"cl-clefairy?" stuttered the braviary.

"so that means... she's died?" asked the sandslash. I nodded slowly. They silenced for a while.

"I've got the flower!" exclaimed a ralts.

"great. Now extract it and give it to them." Ordered the sandslash. Then the ralts did as he said and gave it to us.

"what is this?" I asked him unconvinced. It looked too colorful, so it's not strange if I was being aware.

"don't worry. It is not poisonous. It's from a 'grace flower'. It's founded as a medicine when someone got his or her soul absorbed. It'll help your soul to recharge or somewhat." He explained. I sipped it a little and it felt tasty.

"wow! It feels great!" I drank it until its last drop. They gave it to Eve too and Eve drank it.

"so... the soul orb has been triggered, right?" the braviary asked me.

"...sorry. I failed it..." I muttered.

"no problem. You've tried."

"now, what will you do kid?"the ralts asked me.

"... I'll go to the next orb I need to keep." Then she handed an orb.

"here. It's named tele orb. It'll bring you to the nearest town with the orb, the 'Cracsen Town' . The orb is around the waterfall, no one knows it until now."

"thanks all... I won't ever forget your kindness..." then I bid farewell and teleported to that town with Eve. Right before we left, they gave us 2 grace flowers just in case.

* * *

at the Cracsen Town

After we warped, I looked around and saw a half moon, meant it was already night.

"wow, it's night now. Let's find an inn Eve." I suggested.

"inn? We can camping again right?"

"not today. I felt someone was spying on us." I whispered her as I peeked a silhouetted pokemon. Eve noticed it and gave me a nod as 'yes'. We went to a big building with 'inn' written on it. I talked with the reception and got a keys of 2 beds room. We went to our room and put our bags. Then, I planned to meet that silhouetted pokemon, so I went out from my room and I saw him was stalking us. I acted normally, walking downstair with Eve, got out from the inn, and when he unawared, I turned my body and got it. It used a green robe and I couldn't see any part of his body besides eyes.

**End the soundtrack here.**

"who are you?" I asked it. Then **she** opened his robe and show herself. She was Chika.

"hi, Piku." She greeted calmly.

"uhh... hi?" I replied unsure with my eyes. Was she really Chika or she just looked like Chika.

"aren't you Chika?" Eve asked.

"well, yeah."

"but why did you stalk us? And how did you come here?" I asked her rapidly. She became serious and prepared for battle. I didn't know what's happened but I just wouldn't let my guards off, and as I thought. She attacked me with energy ball. I dodged it and stood back with my legs.

"What's the matter Chika?" I asked her, but no answer. She continued with razor leaf, but I jumped to dodge it. She looked already predicted my move, and she used attract when I still midair so I couldn't dodge it anymore. But she was wrong. I exploded the ground under me to send me higher and dodge the attract. She was shocked, but she snapped out of it and continued again with vine whip. I spinning sideward and used my iron tail, creating a barrier around me. Once I touched the ground, I dashed towards her and used double team, while I moved more quickly and creating shadow, doubled my double team. She was really confused and let her guard off to offense mode which I was waiting for. I used thunder wave and paralyzed her. I grabbed a vine near me which I found and tied her with it.

"now tell me. Why did you attack me?" I asked her.

"haha, you're strong Piku. Sorry, but I can't tell you. I won't attack you again if I lost, and I am. So, can you please untie me?" she explained, unclearly but friendly.

"why can't you tell me?"

"I can't... I've sworn to him..." her voice became softer.

"...you sure you won't attack us?" I asked her once more.

"yes." she replied convinced. I untied her and gave her anti-paralyze.

"thanks."

"you haven't told me yet, why are you here?"

"I want to join your team, can I?" she asked me with innocent face. Of course I couldn't say no, but considering she attacked me back there, I thought about it once more. But Eve, without hesitation, replied.

"of course you can! We'll be happy to have you in our team!" she accepted her joyfully.

"thanks Eve!" she replied happily without looking my confused expression. They didn't care about my opinion...

"so, what are you guys wanna do?" she asked us.

"we're going to the 'Angel edge' at 'holy mountain'. We need to secure the 'charm orb'." Eve explained.

"oh, okay. Then let's take a rest for tonight!" she exclaimed cheerfully. Eve told me she had something to do, and she would like to get a free time alone. I needed to buy some things we could need. At the market, I met a pikachu. He was looked really calm, but somehow, I felt a strange aura came out from him. I wanted to buy an apple and so did he, but the apple had already sold, 1 left.

"so, who will buy it?" the seller asked us.

"give it to him. I wanted to buy it just to make jam. I think he'll need it more than me." And I got the apple.

"thanks a lot, sir!" I thanked him.

"oh no, I'm still 15 years old. My name's Ryoku. Nice to meet you." He replied politely.

"I'm Piku." After heard my name, his ears perked. Then he asked me to talk a while at his home. Well, I owed him, so I came with him. He brought me to a lake and I took this chance to wash my face, after sweating all the day. I sensed a strange aura from behind me, and I dashed back while turned my body and found Ryoku got a dark-glowing sword. He wasn't near me, but that strange sword unleashed a wave of dark energy. I dodged his attacks, but he was too fast, so at the 8th attack, it hit me. His calm nature changed to pressure.

"hmm... I expected better than this, Piku." He challenged me.

"wh-why are you attacking me?" I asked, half feared by his pressure.

"I will tell you, but I have a game."

"g-game?"

"try to make me use this sword, or hit me. Once you've done, I'll tell you." He said as the sword in his hand vanished instantly. I did as he said and I used discharge to opened the game. He dodged it easily as I predicted, he needed to jump. I took this chance, when he still midair, to attack him once more. I launched a powerful thunder as I grinned, but he grinned as wide as mine. He spun midair to dodge my attack and landed gracefully (?). I used electro ball to dashed myself to him and with a full speed, I used enhanced quick attack. He seemed readied for this, but he didn't ready for my 'double team'. I replicated myself into 5 pikachu with fullspeed condition, stroke towards him. He quickly stepped back, turned his body, and used extreme speed to run, but I caught up with him. He jumped and dodged my attack, but I'd predicted it as well, shot another electro ball to him. He spinned again and dodged again. But I'd already charged myself and then I dashed again with full speed, as the electricity swirled and covered me, striking him. He guarded my attack, but it flung him to the lake. Finally, he summoned his sword and swung it to the lake so he pushed back to the ground.

"great job, Piku. You win." He said as he lunged me his hand. I stepped back, but he smirked friendly, I guess...

"not to worry, Piku. I'm not your enemy. I attacked you just to test you."

"t-test me?" then his smirked vanished and he became serious.

"yep. I want to know, if you worth enough to beat him."

"him?"

"yes, our father, Damion." I was shocked a bit. /he... knew something about Damion?\ I thought. Then I realized something important too.

"w-wait! Did you just say... OUR father?" I asked him with emphasis on that 'OUR' word.

"yes, my brother. The son of Damion Ryouhan, Piku Ryouhan. And I am, Ryoku Ryouhan." He explained calmly. I was really happy, knowing I have another family. I hugged him joyfully, remembering it was our first meeting.

"but... did you say just to beat Damion? Is he that eveil? Because, if he was evil, he should have killed you right?" then he turned his face from me.

"yes... he was a kind raichu... Let me tell you at inn."

"w-wait, inn?"

"yes. I will train you. Even you succeed to make me used my dark sword, it won't guarantee that you could beat him in a battle."

"but if we don't hurry, we could lose the charm orb."

"no fear. I've driven Ryou out before. Maybe he's practicing right now. About Damion, he'll need more time to find information about this, knowing he moves alone. We will have about a week to practice."

"wait, you drove Ryou back?"

"yes."

"wow, so I need to thank you for 2 things. You drove Ryou back and helped us by telling the citizen that Damion was 'kidnapping'." Then he looked to me in surprise, because I could tell what he tried to hide, but then we laughed out loud.

"great job, bro. How if we back now? Maybe they need your help." Looked like he had been eyeing us whole this time. Then we went back to inn, but I just saw Chika.

"where's Eve?" I asked her.

"she hasn't came yet." Then I stayed calm, even I'd been a little panic to be honest. I tried to think, what she wanted to do... then I got a bulb on my head and shone my idea. (classic sometimes good) just before I wanted to go, Ryoku told me something.

"remember, Piku. '**Trem qerlasco dre qwenretto marz prutto chusa zwergeppo'." **he said with a reallly strange language.

"what is that?"

"it's an old pokemon language. It means: 'grab your hope not only by dreaming, but trying'." Then I nodded and ran to a place she could be. After a while, I arrived to the lake I were. I scanned everyhere and found a brown little fox was sitting down on the log. I went closer to her and heard she was crying.

* * *

**Play the next soundtrack: 'sympathy'.**

I came closer again and she noticed me.

"hey, what's wrong Eve?" I asked her sweetly.

"I-I'm..." she sobbed.

"now calm down, Eve. Told me what's in your mind. I will try my best to help you feel better." I gave her a sweet sweet smile. She rushed me and hugged me as tight as she could. She nuzzled her head to my chest and cried loudly, letting her sadness unleashed on me. After a few seconds, she stopped crying. I pulled her face and adjusted it with my face.

"now tell me, Eve. Why are you sad?" I asked her. Still sobbing, she tried to answer me.

"I think... *sob* why must it's *sob* us? Why must it's us who *sob* get this role... this... role?" she sobbed. I thought she was really mad after all we passed that day.

"now Eve. I never knew, and won't ever know what will be happened. We couldn't choose our fate as well, and this is our fate. Like or not, we need to finish this. but believe it, everyone will be given someone to help them, to stand with them, to comfort each other. And I, will be the one who help you, stand with you, and comfort you. Now shed your tears." Then I shed her tear,but not with my paws. I wiped her right cheeks with my right cheeks, and I did the same to her left cheeks with my left cheeks.

"your tear... is my tear. And-" I paused a while as I shaped a smile on her face.

"your smile... is my smile." Then I showed her my caring smile. I pulled my paws off from her face, looking on her smile face. She hugged me once more.

"I'm glad... I have a great brother like you..." then she nuzzled her head on my chest. I let her calmed herself on my chest. After about 5 minutes, I knew it was time to get back. I turned to her, to find a peacefully sleeping Eevee. I couldn't wake her up, so I lifted her gently, piggy-backed her and brought her back to our inn.

Meanwhile, behind the bush, Ryoku's pov

/you were right, Piku. Life can be better as long as we try to enjoy it. But you, my little brother. Your destiny is the hardest from 3 brothers of Ryouhan family. It won't be easy for you.\ I thought as I peeked those two. They were really looked like brother and sister, even more than me. But sooner or later, this peace will be faded, slowly...

* * *

Piku :"wow, nice job back there. Anyway, I don't know Ryoku will appear this soon."

Eve :"... were you talking with GP?"

Piku :"of cours-" *turn and notice that GP isn't near him*

Piku :"w-where? Where's GP?"

Eve :"no idea..."

Chika :"hi guys! I'm sorry to disturb you, but I want to take my laptop. I left here yesterday."

Piku :"sure Chika."

Chika :"anyway, you should check the front door. It can only be half-opened. I think there's something blocked the door."

Eve :"Piku, do you think what I think?" *sweatdrop*

Piku :"let's just check it..."

After a minute, at the front door.

Eve :"uhh... GP?" *staring the ducking GP.*

Piku :"what are you doing?"

Me :"I'm cursed... I'm cursed... I'm cursed... I'm cursed... I'm cursed..." *grumbling*

Eve :"uhhh..."

Piku comes closer and slaps me

Me :"OUCH!"

Piku :"snapped out of it. What's happened?"

Me :"I..."

Eve :"yeah?"

Me :"I..."

Piku :"you what?"

Me :"... I WANT TO PLAY POKEMON CONQUEST SO BADLY!" *rolling on the floor like crazy*

Piku and Eve sweatdrop

Piku :"...just that?"

Eve :"just save some money and buy it."

Me :"I have the money..."

Eve :"then what's the problem?"

Me :"my mom said I'm addicted by game, so she won't let me..."

Piku :"... she was totally right. you played 3 weeks non-stop."

Me :"I know..."

Eve :"well then, how if we play together like hide and seek?"

Me :"I have no time..."

Piku :"you have, you just don't want to play right?"

Eve :"why? Do you hate me?"

Me :"no..."

Piku :"c'mon GP! It's not you!"

Me :"..."

Eve :"he's right. we want you back to your own."

Me :"... okay... I guess I can..."

Piku :"now that's the spirit!"

Eve :"now let's play!"

Me :"okay... so, see ya guys."

Piku :"I expected you'll say something more than that."

Me :"oh right. I'd like to share you guys my favourite story. I like mostly a story with happy ending and the main character is Pikachu or Eevee. there's 'Pokemon mystery dungeon: the meteorite' from Snivypro18, 'the orphan eevee' from Melody 340 (I lost it very much. She never updates again sadly...), then I have 'Pokemon: journey of the sword' (ok, the main character isn't Pikachu nor Eevee, but this story is great), 'Imagine' from Snivypro18 again (I admit it, he's great at this), 'petals of sakura' from Melody 340 (the hell, if someone know it please tell his/her, I miss her story ). If you guys know or have a story with happy ending (ifpossible) with Pikachu or Eevee as main character (well, I'll read first) and the most important: NO ASH!"

Piku :"Ash? You meant Ash Ketchum?"

Eve :"why?"

Me :"I'm sorry, but you know what I think? HE IS SUCKS!"

Piku :"uhhhh..."

Me :"how could he? He got a strong and kind Pikachu, met so many strong pokemon with him, met legendary pokemon, but? HE NEVER WINS THE LEAGUE!"

Eve :"shush! It's not good to speak something like that."

Me :"why? I just hate him. His Pikachu with him for 5 years, learning so many things, technique. But Pikachu still lost so many times! It's really... argh! I have nothing to say!"

Piku :"still, you can't say like that."

Me :"I admit, he's kind and patient (?), but still. He never grows! Fighting Ground type pokemon with electric, water with fire. The hell?"

Eve :"okay, okay. Calm down."

Me :"to be honest, I become bored. Of course not with my own story, but I want something to read. All I read now is Math, Chemistry, Biology, Chinese... ugh..."

Eve :"well, let' just hope you'll find it."

Me :"anyway, if you realized it, I never use the 7th generation right? I'll tell you why, I'm lacked of net. I can't follow all the pokemon story. Now I still watching Pokemon pearl..."

Eve :"pathetic."

Piku :"..."

Eve :"but you know the 5th generation?"

Me :"I've played the game. Pokemon white."

Piku :"make sense..."

Me :"fear not. I still know about the new type, fairy! I like eeveelution as well"

Eve :"you meant sylveon?"

Piku :"guess you right. she's so damn cute at her first appearance." *zoned out*

Chika :"A-HEM!"

Eve laughs

Piku :"i-it doesn't mean I fall in her!" *blush*

Chika :"don't worry. Why must I mad if you like her? I don't care."

Eve :"you're not her boyfriend... or you..."

Piku :"NO!" *blush faintly*

Me :"haha, you're blushing!"

Piku :"I-I'm not!"

Eve :"your face is reddened."

Me :"how if we end it here then and play?"

Everyone else :"OKAY!"

Me :"I hope you guys still reading, because the adventure won't end here!"

Everyone :"see ya!"

GP_444 sign out.


	22. training day

Me :"aaand... we meet again!"

Piku :"after a month..."

Eve :"really..."

Me :"hey, what can I do? I got so many exams and homeworks!"

Eve :"let's just say: 'yes'."

Me :"whatever. Anyway, what are we gonna do? I'm really bored..."

Eve :"well, I and Piku planned to go to the park. A carnival is opened for today!"

Me :"really? I wish I could join but... I wanted to play as well... what should I do..."

Piku :"whatever. we're going to the park since the laptop is broken." *leave the room*

Me :"wait, what? How could- ugh... wait for me! Oh right, I don't own pokemon and please enjoy my story! Heyy! Don't leave me!"

* * *

Eve's pov

After that scene, we went back to the inn, to meet our 2 new guests. Along our way to the inn, Piku told me the story about his brother. I thought it's a good thing Piku could meet his brother, and I would say the same if I didn't know what was happened after he met his brother...

At night, in the inn

After we reached the inn, I met Ryoku and Chika were talking each other. I thought they'd already known each other before we met.

"hi guys! We're back!" Piku said as we reached the inn.

"sorry to make you wai-" before I could finish my line, Chika tackled me and nuzzled her cheek to mine.

"EEEVEEE~!"

"uh- hi..." I spoke hardly with her cheek embracing half of my face.

"sorry, but can you uhh... give me some space?" I barely asked her.

"oops, sorry." She said as she loosened her grab. Well, she still hugged me but at least I could breathe...

"so... I bet you've known each other." I spoke it clearly and directly.

"how can you say that, Eve?" Piku asked me and stared me confusedly.

"well... I'm just guessing..." I said as I shrugged my shoulder. But it seemed I was right. they didn't speak a word.

"is that right?" Piku asked them, tilting his head cutely. Hmm... I'm able to say he's cute right? but of course, I'm the cutest!

"yes. we've known each other. I found that she knows you soI ask her to do a little test to you." Ryoku spoke, telling the truth.

"but why did you need to test me?" Piku asked, disappoint heard from his tone.

"sorry, my brother. But I need to know, what will you do if someone you know attack you from behind. I know your problems, and you need to be ready if your friends turned and stabbed from behind." He explained.

"y-you've known?"

"of course. About Ryou, and our father..." he looked down, sad atmosphere started coming out from him. Then I decided to break that moment with my 'childish' act.

"Piku, I'm hungry! I want cookie!" it seemed Piku pretended like he didn't hear me. Of course I wasn't out of idea and I walked in front of him, and show him my best puppy face.

"Piku... I want cookie... please?" I asked as I tilted my head to the left cutely. I knew he couldn't help with that and bingo! He responsed me as he sighed.

"fine... but Eve, no cookies until dinner okay?" he told me as I nodded. I could see, my plan was success. I felt no more sadness from Ryoku. Looked like he had snapped out of it.

"so guys, let's grab some food!" Chika shouted.

"but it's already late." Then I smirked and winked to Piku. It seemed he caught my signal.

"don't worry! We have our cook with us!" I cried.

"Hey! It's already late! Don't be noisy!" the inn's manager scolded us.

"okay. I'm sorry." I apologized and he left us.

"now if we don't want he mad again, let us go out to the garden and cook some food." Piku suggested and no answer, but we went out with cooking tools and ingredients. Then I helped Piku lighting the fire with ember and Piku started to cook. After 15 minutes, Piku done with his pecha soup and leppa cookies.

"COOKIES!" I cried once more and stokre the cookies, at least until Piku held me.

"no cookies before soup, remember?" I lowered my ears as I said: "yeah..."

But oh well, I never said enough for his soup after all. After bowlS of soup, I got some cookies, or well, you can say I ate half of them.

"wow Eve. You sure eat a lot today." Chika was amazed.

"don't you know? She always eats this much." My brother said as he chomped his cookies.

"and that's your fault for making delicious soup and cookies." I replied as I took another cookie.

"oh, so that's my fault? So I won't make another cookies for you." I was REALLY shocked.

"WHAA? NOOO! I WANT THOSE COOKIES! I-I'M JUST KIDDING! I SWEAR!" I was panicked.

"gotcha." He replied simply but ugh... he won and I must admit it. After finishing our dinner, uhh... in midnight, we cleaned up the dishes and went into the inn.

"oh right. can I sleep in the same room with you? I ordered only a room so..." Ryoku said as he rubbed his head.

"well, I'm okay with it." Piku replied as I nodded. And then we went to our room, Piku with Ryoku and me with Chika. Without h=hesitation, I jumoed to my bed and drifted off.

* * *

3rd pov, in the creepy looked mansion

A silhouette with a shape of dog walked closer to an umbreon. After it approached, it bent down and started speaking.

"did master call me?" the silhouette asked and the umbreon nodded, as the answer.

"what can I do for you?" he spoke again, politely.

"I want you to train. You're going to come with me, one week from now. We'll take the next orb."

"and where will it be?"

"Angel edge."

* * *

Eve's pov

I woke up in the morning and saw Chika was still asleep. I knew it was still 5 so I let her sleep. Then I went out from my room, and found Piku and Ryoku was talking to each other as they sat on the sofa. It seemed they were talking each other. I walked to them and joined in their chats. We talked a lot, especially about things happened...

"so... that's the story" Piku ended his story

"I've known it will be happened..." Ryoku muttered and made a question in my head: /if he had known it from the first time, why didn't he do something like- telling us?\

Looks like it's not only me, but Piku thought the same way as well.

"why didn't you tell us from the first then?" Piku asked.

"because I have my own reason. I needed to test you, if you're ready for this or not. If you're not prepared for this without me, you won't be able to pass through this all. But you've proved it to me. You showed me that you're able to pass through my test, that you're strong enough for your fate, that you're ready to take the big test. For that, all you need is training, and I will help you at that. But I won't help you to finish your problem. You will be the one who finish it." He explained. It looked like Piku a bit depressed, so I helped him by cheering him.

"it's okay Piku. You should be happy, your brother trust you. If he didn't trust you from the first, he won't do this test."

"thanks Eve, I guess you're right. I'm sorry I've thought bad about you, Ryoku." Piku apologized.

"no problem, bro. I'm here to help you." He cheered as he patted Piku's back.

"so... when will we do the training?" I asked Ryoku.

"soon, little eevee. anyway, you're looked so excited, what's up?" he asked, noticing my enthusiasm.

"I have my reason..." I said with serious expression on my face.

"what is it? Is there something bugging you?" Piku asked me. I smiled at this knowing he's caring about me.

"about that dream... and for good... I have to grow stronger... and put an end of this all alongside with you, Piku. I want we can be happy..." I told them with smile on my face. "you're the one who taught me to do this, Piku. I learnt from you." I chuckled.

"well then you're a good learner, Eve." He said as he pet my head. I purred enjoying his pet.

"so, shall we start now? I think she has a great reason to grow stronger." Ryoku got up and extended his hand to us. We grabbed his hand and got up as well, and Piku went to cook some food for us. I woke Chika up and brought her to the paradise. We had breakfast and then Ryoku invited us to go and practice. He brought us to a huge field, an empty one. Then he started the training.

"nah, now, please let me show what will you two learn." Then he closed his eyes and a yellow light slowly surrounding his whole body. Then he extended his hand and created a ball of lightning. He shot it to a tree and destroy the tree.

"woah..." my eyes recorded every scenes of it.

"cool..." Piku seemed to be amazed as well.

"that's an ordinary thunder bolt in fact."

"what? But how could you-"

"because all pikachu did was flowing their electric power to their cheeks. So I tried to change that, flowing the power not to my cheeks, but to every part of my body, or focusing my energy at the part I want to." I got what he meant and I thought I had done that before.

"is it like this?" then I did the same as I warm Piku (at the warm-cold night). I used my fire ability and flowed it just like Ryoku did and I did it. I felt really warm and faintly, I was glowing light red.

"great job Eve. I think you can move to the next step, focusing. To be honest, there's nothing can I do to help you, because you need to understand it yourselves. And if you asked me to give you hint, I'll say it. I don't know myself!" he laughed and rubbed his head sheepishly. We just sweat dropped.

"well then, good luck guys. I can't help you any further." Then he went and I started to try. I tried and tried, but all could I do was just flowing it to every part of my body. I took a look on Piku and looked like he mastered to focus his energy at one place. He tried doing it on his hand just like what did Ryoku do.

"wow... amazing Piku! How did you do it?" I asked him. I couldn't do it that fast.

"I... don't know... it's just focusing itself... or... I don't know. Anyway, how to flow it to whole body?" he asked me back.

"it' easy! It's... uh... I don't know..." then it looked like he realized something.

"I think it's depending to our nature. I think mine is calm, so I could concentrate it easily. You're a jolly one, so you can flow it easily. I think there's keyword in each technique..." then my ears twitched, realizing that I might know the keyword.

"hey, maybe I know. To concentrate my energy, I need to be calm. I need to feel the energy and control it. And to flow the energy-"

"we need to be free and release it! Brilliant Eve!" he complimented me as he rubbed my head. It's somehow soothing me. Then we went back and tried it once more. I could sense, my energy flowing. After a while, I slowly learnt how to control it. Then after some moments, I mastered it and then tried to concentrate it at my paw. It was a fire element i used. I did it. I concentrate it on my paw and I tried to shot it just like Ryoku and Piku did.

"hey Piku! Look at-" I was going to show it to Piku, but when I turned to see him, there's a bright yellow light engulfed him. It was so shiny, I almost couldn't see him. The light just like had its own mind and dancing around him. It was so beautiful and powerful. I could see it created a wind, and blew soothingly. Then he opened his eyes and the light gone.

"what is it Eve?" he asked me like nothing was happened.

"uh wow. How did you do that? It was so big and- shiny! It's COOL!" I skipped on my spot amazed by what did he do.

"well, I just tried to do what I need to do, free my thoughts. And well, it works more than I thought." He blushed in embarrassment. I laughed a bit looking on his cute blushing face.

"well, it's already noon now. Shall we-" I cut his line and dragged him to the inn to prepare the food.

"FOOOOOOD!" I cried out loud.

"hey hey! Calm down Eve!" he tried to calm me down but it's impossible. I was starving and no one could stop this starving Eve to get her food. After we reached the inn, he started cook as I called the other to gather at the inn. After we gathered, we started eating and I got my cookies for that day, a lot of them.

"so, have you two done your training?" he asked.

"we have done it, and you know what? Piku did it reaaallly greaat! Believe me! Believe me!" I explained excitedly.

"c'mon Eve, it's not that great. You're just making up." Piku denied it.

"hmm... well, I won't believe anyone now and let's just see how far you've mastered it." Then we went to the field again and we showed our training. Without knowing it, it was already evening, about 4 PM.

"how about you first, Eve?" Ryoku asked me and I did as he said. I started flowing my energy and do the first one. I tried to spread my water type, and a blue aura started spreading out from my body. Then I concentrated the energy to my paw and shot it to the tree, splash it hardly. It left a trace on the tree.

"great job you've done Eve. How about you Piku?" then Piku take his position, take his position, closing eyes to concentrate and started flowing his energy. It wasn't as bright as before...

"Eve, I think he-" I cut his line by putting my paw on his mouth. Slowly, the light surrounding Piku glowed brighter and brighter, and then he shined brightly, with the color of yellow. Ryoku impressed a lot. He couldn't take his eyes off from watching it. I giggled a bit looking to his funny face. Then Piku concentrated his lightning aura to his paw, creating a ball of blinding light. It's not as big as mine from before, but quietly, I heard the sound of wind, coming from his ball. Then I realized, the leaves around him started to floating, dancing around his legs. He still concentrating it until he reached his limit and then he shot it to the sky.

"hey Piku, why did you shoot it to the sky?" Ryoku asked him.

"I don't wanna hurt the trees, that's why." Then it exploded in the sky, creating a firework, wide and beautiful. The sparks wasn't gone, it was going down slowly, decoring the orange sky. It was really beautiful, enough to make me shouting excitedly and skipping around, enjoying the scene.

"COOL! IT'S SO COOL PIKU!" I shouted and skipped around. I opened my paw right where those light fell and wow, it's not vanishing. It floating on my paw, for pretty long time.

"impressive..." Ryoku was totally charmed by Piku's performance.

"maybe this is a new lesson for you, Ryoku. Destroying beings with strength won't show anything but sadness. Still, it doesn't mean strength can't be used for good, because if we used it wisely, we can make a thing, which could make everyone smiles with its charm." Piku explained, maturely as he put the light on his paw just like I did. He looked really cool and mature, more than Ryoku, his own brother. Rather than jealous, it looked he proud of Piku. He smiled, showing his pride of Piku.

"very well, brother. You did it great, far better than me. I shall follow your way, to love every beings, and protect them." Then he walked to Piku as he patted Piku's shoulder. Piku smiled as he suggested us to get back.

"but first, I will tell you the function for each technique you learned today. The first one is unleashing." Then I cut his explanation "to do it, we need to free our energy, let it flow freely to whole our body, am I right?" I wagged my tail.

"looks like you're great at this. The function is for defense. Try to do it once more time, Piku." Then as he asked, Piku did it once more time, creating that blinding light surrounded him once more.

"now Eve, look at this." Ryoku grabbed a stone from the ground and threw it to Piku. Amazingly, the light Piku made bounce the stone.

"defense?"

"indeed. Once you've mastered it, you could use it to attack everyone near you as well. Unleash it and create impact, that's how to do it." Ryoku explained.

"sounds cool! I'll master it soon you'll see!" I pumped hearing his explanation.

"so, let me guess. The second training, when we focused it at a spot, is for attacking, creating more damage than the normal attack does right? and once we've mastered it, we could use it to defense at a place we need. Maybe it has smaller range than the first one, but it do more better and cost less energy. Am I right?" Piku came and guessed, making Ryoku silenced, amazed by Piku. He just nodded, meant that all his explanation was right.

"you're amazing, Piku. I have to know you more. Nah, the next training won't be as easy as this. But the next will be the key, to make you both strong enough to survive at least. Nah, take some rest. I bet you will take less rest at this training." Then we got some rest just as he said.

* * *

Piku :"do you know HOW LONG YOU'VE LEFT THIS STORY?"

Me :"okay, okay! I know it's been soo long! You think I didn't try? My homeworks and exams try to kill me all days!"

Eve :"calm down you two. It's okay, Piku. Let's just see if he'll post it in a week or a month next chapter."

Me :"just if I had more time, I will post it more often."

Piku :"I'll wait for it."

Eve :"um... any new words Piku?"

Piku :"no idea yet..."

Me :"well I have one..."

_because wishes, will bring you away  
from the world you live, the world of real  
and with some hopes as your keys  
the gate of loves, shall be opened  
and shall the loves and dreams inside  
__lift every of your weights to sky high_

Eve :"nice one! Well, pretty nice..."

Me :"so it's time to post it. My readers are waiting... right?"

Piku :"right! guys, please vote our polls! Choose the best character between us even I've known that-"

Eve :"I will win."

Piku :"really? I doubt it."

*rivalry glare*

Me :"*sweatdrop* w-well, I'll leave this now and... uh... see ya guys!

GP_444 sign out


	23. off for the Charm orb!

Piku :"... *looking around* uh... where's GP?"

Eve :"I don't know. It's rare to see you worried about him." *giggles*

Piku :"c'mon, you know me Eve. I'm not worrying him, I wanna put pranks on him."

Eve :"yeah yeah." *giggles*

Piku :"just stop that giggle already!"

Eve :"okay, okay. It's just funny."

Piku :"geez... oh well, let's just wait him."

Eve : "wait for him? Whoa, you miss him that much?" *smirks*

Piku : "what? I'm not- argh... I'll just leave..." *gets out from the room*

Eve :*frowns* "geez, Piku... oh well, I'll do the disclaimer. GP_444 doesn't own pokemon, and here we go! Wait for me!" *runs after Piku*

* * *

Ryoku's pov

* * *

It was really impressive for them, Piku and Eve, showing an outstanding result like that. Actually I did it after trying and trying over a week, but they did it with just a day, half day. So I though, they would do the same to the next training. I did it about a month, so I thought maybe they could do it for just about a week. Actually this training can be only learned by pikachu, Piku and me. But because I saw Eve really want to train together, I had prepared a special training for her. Then as always, we ate breakfast and then we went to the training ground, at least that's what I called it. Once we arrived, I started explaining the next training.

"Piku, Eve, you've learned how to control your power right? now I'll tell you about EP and your next training. EP means Energy Power. It is what makes you able to use moves, and dodge the attacks. Your EP can be recharged by eating some kind of berries, resting, heal your wound, and some moves that can transfer EP to your friend, or maybe absorb the enemy's EP. Piku, your EP now has been growing since you worked out from your child." "how could you know?" cut Piku. "that's not important for now. So what you have to know, battling with the other pokemon is needed to strengthen ourselves. I know you hate battling, Piku, but in this case we have to." He seemed pretty serious after hearing this.

"Now Eve, I want you to use an opposite moves. Use water, then fire, and water type moves rapidly." She nodded and went to start the training. "and you Piku, you will learn to use fire type move."

As I thought before, he was surprised with this unusual thing. I showed him a fireball I made. "w-wow!" said Piku in awe.

"it's simple. First, create a ball of lightning, rotate it clockwise. Then make another one from inside, but rotate it oppositely. It's needed training to master it, but you know it'll be really helpful for electric type like us."

They started they training, and just as my prediction before. The elemental orb's disadvantage was hard to use two moves like fire and water, fire and wind, fighting and psychic, and else. She had problem with it. I kept checking them, as Chika did as what I told her to. I came to Piku and told him what to do for today.

"Piku, you'll learn about how to use fire move." Just as my hope, Piku seemed so shocked. Hah, it's funny if you could see it yourself. "but how?" "it's pretty simple. Just make an electro ball on your paw." I explained as I mad one on my paw. "then make another one on the other paw, with the other direction." I demonstrated it to him. "then collide them like this and a fireball has done." I collided both and created fireball. He's amused more than I expected, creating 'o' shape with his lips.

"well, that's cool, but I think it's not that hard right?" he tried it and succeed at his first try, to explode it.

"ouch!"

"it's not as easy as you see. You have to make the same power , the size, and the rotation's speed. If you fail it, 'boom', it'll explode like what you've done. Now try it again." He did as I said. I back to take look at Eve, and she started mastering it. Even just a little fire she summoned.

"Ryoku!" I turns to where I heard the voice came, and it was Chika calling me. "have you found it?" I asked her. "yes. I've noted it here, the way to the next orb, the charm orb." "great job Chika, thanks. Now we'll get prepared for tomorrow. But for now, I'll train Eve and Piku for this technique. You go and pack your things." She nodded and got back to the inn.

* * *

7 hours later

* * *

Piku and Eve are both tired. But still, their EP are much more than my expectation. It's a good thing since they're the only one who could beat him...

"okay guys, we'll stop here. Good job for today." I said, ending today's training.

"eeeh? But it's still afternoon!" moans Eve.

"I've known you won't agree with this. That's why I wanna make a short battle for you and Piku. This battle will be started at 3 PM after we've done packing. I want to see how far you two have grown." I said as I walked back to the inn, along with them following me from behind. I could notice that Eve sure were excited with the battle. Otherwise, Piku didn't really want to fight Eve...

* * *

An hour later

* * *

after We'd done the packing. Chika came along with us, to see the battle between Eve and Piku. She had prepared for first-aid too.

"get ready for battle! 1...2...3! the battle begin!" I started it like a judge does. Eve started charging a shadow ball and unleashed it with a full speed. Piku dodged it, but he didn't try to counter attack even he knew he had that chance. I could notice he didn't want to hurt Eve... Eve used razor leaf, and unleashed it spinning around her, since Piku tried to read her mind. Eve jumped back and used gust towards Piku. The gust and razor leaf combined, making an unpredictable plot. I knew Piku try to not hurt Eve, but this time, he had to at least counter the attack. I was wrong, Piku could dodge every of the leaf without any scar. Eve was vanished, which I bet she went underground with dig move. Piku seemed already detected her location and dashed behind. Eve got out right in front of him, and she had already charged water pulse. She unleashed it and hit Piku hardly, sending him fly backward and collided with the tree, creating a sickening crack. He still had his consciousness, but he didn't able to get up.

"that's it. Eve, you win." I announced the result. The eevee walked towards the pikachu, and she seemed didn't really happy with her winning. I could tell why...

"hey Piku... I know you don't want to hurt me... just you know, your losing like this hurt me more. It's just like you're underestimating me." She went to grab her backpack as Chika ran to heal Piku's wound with her new move, . Piku looked down, maybe he thought about what did Eve said. "well, let's head to the charm orb now." I tried to change the subject. worked to Eve, but Piku was still in his thought.

* * *

Piku's pov, 6 PM

* * *

I knew I shouldn't do it... Eve seemed upset then... I kept thinking and thinking, if I should give my best to her or no. We went to where the charm orb is kept, me, Eve, Ryoku and Chika. It's pretty far from the town we were. We would need about 2 days to reach the place. More, Eve really seemed to hate me a little... it seemed she's upset because I didn't give my best...

"Piku! Look out!" shouted Ryoku. I ducked and dodged the ice beam. I turned and saw a ducklett and 2 primeapes, readying their focus punch already. They dashed to me as the ducklett created ice wall around me, trapping me inside that I wouldn't able to dodge the focus punches. I bent down, dodging the first primeape, but the second one was way too fast for me to dodge. It hit me hard, slamming me to the ice wall. The dodged focus punch attacked me right after then, cracking theice wall and broke it, flung me hard to a tree. I slid down, losing my consciousness...

* * *

Eve's pov

* * *

"Piku!" I ran to him. Ryoku created a dark waves towards them, to prevent them from coming closer. "wake up Piku. C'mon!" I shook him, trying to wake him up. Dark aura started surrounding him, as I jumped back in fear. "P-Piku?" I tried calling him but no response. he smirked evilly, and his fangs grew and half of his body glew dark. He dashed to Ryoku, as his claws grew long and sharp. "...this aura..." Ryoku seemed to sense Piku's coming. He jumped and prepared her claws as well, collided both his claws with Piku's. For some reason, I could tell that Piku won the duel, that made Ryoku had to jump away. Piku shot a dark-glowing ball to Ryoku in a high speed. "damn!" small dark particles began to gathered in Ryoku's hand, creating a dark sword. He slashed the dark ball and broke the attack, countering with huge dark wave. Piku got hit by the attack, flung him high. He did aerial recovery, and dashed on the air like there's a wall. "w-what's happened?" it was so amazing. I realized that one of the primeape almost body-slammed me, but I managed to put him under my attract as I used him as shield from the ducklett's incoming ice beam. The other primeape trying to double-edge Ryoku, but Ryoku managed to dodge, even he was keeping his eyes on Piku, readying himself to dodge Piku's attack. He swung his sword to Piku and managed to slow down a bit, but Piku still managed to pin him down to the ground.

"no! S-stop it Piku!" I shouted, as I ran up to him and hug-tackled him. "please... stop it..." I nuzzled my face to his chest, ignoring that we were fighting the wild enemies. I didn't think that he would kill me if I did it and until now, I don't even know why... Ryoku protected me and Piku, beating down the ducklett with dark-glowing thunder bolt. The last primeape dashed to me, who was hugging Piku tightly. "Eve! Look out!" I turned my head, and saw that monkey's fist was really close with me. I closed my eyes and did nothing. Nothing's happened, and when I opened my eyes again, the primeape was flung to the tree. It was Piku, throwing a dark ball. Slowly, his skin turned back to normal, yellow color. He fainted after then...

* * *

Piku's pov

* * *

"Piku... wake up..." an eevee muttered slowly, shaking me gently. I slowly opened my eyes and found Eve beside me. I found myself laying in a tent. I knew it was from my bag, since I ever slept there... "ungh... what was happened?" I asked Eve weakly. I barely felt my own body.

"you were... ...uh..."

"what? What was happened?" she hung her head down, seemingly nervous.

"...nothing. you was just fainted by their attack." She smiled at this. I knew she's lying, but I shrugged it off.

I looked around but found no one but me and Eve. "where's Ryoku anyway?" I asked. "he's gone for a while. He was going back to town as fast as he could. Maybe it'll take about 3 hours befo-"

"hey guys, I'm back." Ryoku stated as he got into my tent, cutting Eve's line. Eve turned back and gasped in amusement. "how did you-" "come back so fast? I've trained myself enough before I met you two. My speed can be doubled even tripled than when you two use extreme speed." Geez, I never thought he could even know how speed me and Eve could be.

"Piku! You've awaken!" yelled a chikorita in joyful tone as she jumped on me and gave me hug. "w-whoa, Chika! Calm down!" I startled at this. She pulled back with her reddened cheeks. "s-sorry... I was just worried and-" I gave her a pet on her head. For some reason, her cheeks glew redder and Eve and Ryoku giggled. "it's not a big thing." I smiled at her.

1 hour late, Eve's pov

What a funny moment I had. Piku wasn't really a sensitive guy. But for me, it might be the reason Chika fell for him. It's a cute side of Piku if you ask me. We finally decided to stay here, letting Piku recovered himself before continuing our journey. It was already night by the way. I went outside to take some fresh air. I'd already told Piku before, so he wouldn't be worried about me. At least, he knew that I left. I enjoyed my stroll, with the fresh night air, beautiful flowers, and the relaxing circumstances. I hummed softly, a song that I never heard by myself. But someone jumped out from the bush, cracking the peaceful stroll I had. "I get you now..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Piku's pov

* * *

I went to train myself without anyone's knowing it. I trained to use the fireball Ryoku taught me. But all I did was just creating explosions. But for me, it's worth enough. I tried to collect the energy on my right paw. My right paw glew with the color of bright yellow, as some electrical orb gathered and spun around it. Slowly, the color turned into blue.

"w-what is this? Why can't I stop it?" I tried to prevent it from growing bigger just to no avail. I unleashed it to a tree uncontrollably and when it collided with the tree, it exploded the tree and created a massive huge explosion. The momentum blasted me away from my spot. I kissed a tree and slowly slid down. Just when I unleashed it, I felt almost all my EP gone. I felt so tired, too tired even just to get up.

"ugh... what was that?" it was so powerful.

"heey!" a sound echoed in my pointy ears. "why are you destroying my tree?" I looked around as I slowly regained my footing. A green thingy popped out from nowhere right in front of me, floating in the air even it had no wings. "do you know what did you do? you destroyed my tree! My precious tree!"

"uh... sorry. I didn't mean to do it. I've tried to stop it but I couldn't. It was way too strong. I was panicked and all I think was just to unleash it..." I hung my head lower, showing my regrets. "...fine. just don't do it again, ya hear me?" she frowned as she glided to the destroyed tree. I recognized her as a female from her voice.

I dusted myself off as I walked closer to her. "sorry. Maybe I can do something to help?" I asked her politely, offering my paw to help her. She sighed and stared me carefully. I gulped due to my nerves. "...fine. go and grab some seed from bushes over there. I'll collect some other seeds..." I nodded and smiled. "yosh!"

I went to the bushes she told me and took some oran berries, persim berries, and mago berries. I grabbed the seeds on the ground as well. /oh right... I've never seen that kind of pokemon anyway...\ I asked myself in my thought. "really? You've never heard about me? That's rare..." I was shocked as my ears pointed up to the sky. "h-how? I was just thinking about it and-" "hihi, I know. I'm a psychic pokemon for your information. I'm one of the legendary pokemon, Celebi. Name's Kyuura. Nice to meet you, Piku." She explained the whole thing- wait, how could she know my name? "I'm a time traveler. I almost know everything's happened in this world. I know who are you, where are you from and-" "th-then do you know who my mother is? A-and why did my parents abandoned me?" I cut her line as I stepped closer to her. "of course. But my apologize, I'm not supposed to tell you..." my ears lowered discouragely. "...well... I just can tell you... you'll discover everything someday. Someday..." she took the seed I collected and spread it around the destroyed tree.

"this may make you a little happy..." she began to glow as a rainbow light shone the spread seeds. Slowly- no... drastically, the seeds grew into plant. It was really cool. "I hope Eve could see this thing..." "you bet!" said a familiar voice, coming from behind me. A brown fox jumped on me before I could look that direction. "Eve? When did you-" "I saw everything. When she do that magical things! It was sooooooooooooooo cool!" she stated in excitement. Kyuura giggled as she used her psychic to make Eve flying to her. "cool! I'm flying! Piku! Look at me!" she paddled doggy-style to Kyuura just like when she's swimming on the pool.

"so Eve, mind for gliding around?" asked Kyuura giggling at Eve's cute respond. She looked at me and winked. I realized my feet didn't touch the ground anymore. "you come with us. I don't want you're worried about Eve." I nodded. To be honest, I was amazed. Eve said it right, it was fun and- cool. I tried to control myself midair. Took pretty much time, but It was worth since I could control myself. "so, you guys done with the warm-up?" asked her as I and the little eevee looked each other and nodded in agreement. "then what are we waiting for? Off we go!"

* * *

Eve's pov

* * *

I couldn't believe it! I'm flying! I'm really flying! Without wings! It was really really really wonderful! I could feel the smooth breeze caressed my fur gently. "it's so cool Kyuura!" I exclaimed as I looked down on the trees. I could see our tent from there. Suddenly, I noticed something's shining pretty bright. "hmm? What is that...?" I glided there so I could see it more clearly. But when I got close, the glow dead and a second later, a bright spear thrown right to me in high speed. I have not enough time to dodge it. "LOOK OUT!" yelled Piku as he jumped and replaced me. he fell unconscious. I glided as fast as possible to catch Piku before he slammed down to the helped me a lot by strengthen her psychic power to hold Piku. I put my wide ear on his chest to check his heart beats. I did it because it seemed it dealt a big damage to him...

"...he's alive... phew..." I immediately looked around, looking for someone shot that light. A pikachu stood there, crossing his arms and smirked.

"bulls eye wasn't it?" he mocked. I knew this guy, the one who attacked us when we were going to get the soul orb.

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" I yelled as I used double team and extreme speed, moving in different directions. He used massive discharge and revealed my real body midair, striking him with my iron tail. He managed to dodge my attack. Without any waste of time, I charged shadow ball and shot it to him, blasting him away from me.

"darn!" Right before he hit the wall, his body was shining bright and he's gone. I thought it was warp orb or something's like that...

I grabbed a sitrus berry, taking its extract and gave it to Piku. I looked back at Kyuura with upset expression on my face. "...Kyuura, you knew this would happen right?" she said nothing, but nodded slowly. I found her face facing the ground with a sad expression. "why... I-I can understand if you can't tell us about the future... BUT YOU CAN CHANGE IT!" I exclaimed loudly. I walked slowly towards the silenced celebi. "why did you meet us... why did you let this happen... why?" I looked at her. She kept looking down silenced.

"... because this has to be happened... it'll change something from Piku that you'll li-" I slapped her on the cheek as my tears hung on my eyes.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? THERE'S NOTHING GOOD FROM IT! PIKU IS HURT AND NOW HE'S UNCONSCIOUS! WHAT'S GOOD FROM IT?" I pushed her, unleashed all my angers. I walked to Piku and hugged him, nuzzling my face onto his chest and crying.

"... he'll be fine... about one minute... he'll awake. ...give it to him." She threw some sitrus berries beside me. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't do this... we'll meet again someday..." she teleported to somewhere.

As she said before, Piku finally woke up. I handed him the sitrus berries and asked him to eat it.

"ugh... who the hell shot that thunderbolt to me?" he exclaimed.

"uh... the pikachu we encountered before. The one attacked us. I've taught him a lesson, don't worry!" I stated proudly.

"darn. I want to do it too..." I knew something's wrong with him...

"um... Piku... what's wrong with you?" I asked as I put my paw on his forehead. "what did you mean?" "well... it's just strange... I never saw you... um..." "saw me what?" he stared at me strangely. "uh... never mind. It's just my thought." I smiled it away. "anyway, where's Kyuura?" he asked as he looked around. "u-uhm... about that..." I stuttered nervously. I told him the whole story...

* * *

Piku's pov

* * *

"geez Eve... you shouldn't do that. she's been kind to us." I scolded Eve carefully, trying not to hurt her feeling. "I know... I couldn't control myself... I'm sorry..." "...let's just find her then. We need to apologize to her and-"

"I accept your apologize." A voice came right behind me, scared me pretty much since I sensed nothing from behind me. "HWAA! ...oh, it's you. Sorry for before." I tried to calm myself down of course. Eve apologized at her as well, and she seemed really sad for yelling at her.

"um... is it okay to tell me about this before?" asked Eve with a low voice. Kyuura turned and show her back, showing the red mark on it.

"ouch, that must be hurt." I muttered. "ya bet. My dad slapped them as my punishment..."

"dad? Wait, you're not the only celebi?"

"of course I'm not. We just have our duty in different time. And each days, we roll to the different time from before. Well, I'll go to the future just you know." She winked as she teleported somewhere I don't know. Well, maybe it'd be better if we didn't ask her where she went...

"so... how will we go home?" asked Eve.

"...lemme guess, none of us know how to get back right?" I replied hopelessly. Suddenly, our bodies glew and in a flash, we were sent back to our camp.

"hey guys, where did you go?" asked Chika. She looked so panic and worried. "oh, we were... strolling around! Yeah!" I said. "yeah. The views were really cool there." Added Eve. Chika let out a sigh in relief.

"seriously guys... next time, at least tell one of us if you want to take some walk... don't make us worried." I smiled and apologized to her. Then we went for dinner and got some rest for the next day...

* * *

Piku : "seriously? You took that long to update A chapter?"

Me : "I can't help it! I got a lot of exams, Homeworks, and-"

Eve : "game. Lots of your time was spent for game."

Me : *sweat drops* "uh... sorry..."

Eve : *facepaws* seriously..."

Piku : "6 months of waste. *sighs*"

Me : "hey! At least I've done another story... at my book."

Eve : "another story?"

Me : "just wait. I'll post it when your story finished *winks*"

Piku : "I'm soooo disappointed"

Eve : "anyway, weren't you looking for GP? *smirks*"

Piku : "w-what? Me? Never!"

Me : "is that so?"

Eve : "yup. Piku was looking for you. *giggles*"

Me : "heh, you miss me don't you?"

Piku : "I DON'T! Ugh... just a little... *looks away*"

Eve : "he's cute when he's blushing like this. *laughs hard*"

Me : "*chuckles* okay then. I'll just update it faster. I'll try to."

Piku : "you better do!"

Me : "then see ya guys! I'll try to update as soon as possible!"

Everyone : "SEE YAH!"

GP_444 sign out!


	24. Chapter ended : failure story

so... I think this is a fail fanfic and... I'll make a new one with the same characters (actually, I'm out of idea and got stuck)

sorry guys ^^'


End file.
